Truth is stranger than fiction: Diary of a Medic
by MiniMedic
Summary: M for safety. Ratchet's new human assistant,like all medics, has potential to save lives. If she can survive kidnapping,training,war and the Twins first. The drama, hilarity, joy and tragedy of a medic’s life. What REALLY goes on behind the medbay doors?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Slavery is wrong …Freedom is the right of all sentient beings! ..Everyone owns themselves…. All other things about my life .. Story plots ( if you'd like to call it that) and friends ( OC's) if you will … belong to me. **

( text ) my little side notes..

' _italics'_thoughts

**Truth is stranger than fiction: Diary of a Medic.**

By MiniMedic

**Introductions, warnings and such…**

Ratchet seems to think that writing this will help... That keeping a diary might help me cope with everything in general. Telling someone outside of all this… even if none of you think its real, will apparently help me. Least that's what Ratchet thinks. I don't really have much choice…(come on it's Ratchet) and since I'm not too fond of psychiatrists guess who the lucky listener is!? **You**!... I might as well give it a shot. You guys aren't going to believe me anyway. And if this amuses you, well ... Then someone's got some good out of this damn mess.

It's all real.. The Autobots are **real…**the Decepticons are **real**. You know that cartoon that kids use to watch, and the new movie?.. Well of course you do... You're on this section of the site.

News flash kiddies, it was all inspired by real people and events, giant alien mechs included.

Now I know some of you are probably groaning and rolling your eyes. (As your finger goes automatically for the backspace) 'OH God not another one of these fics..' Right..? … Well if you don't want to read, you don't have to. And by all means don't believe me. It just means I can't get locked in jail for treason… Cause well this is a 'fanfiction'. Pfft.. God I wish.

Don't get me wrong… I love the Autobots…(well most of them, there are a few that grate on my last nerve but still.) They're my friends. And I don't regret meeting or helping them one bit. … It's the war I have a problem with. (Not to mention real giant mechs are scary as hell, despite how extremely careful they are.)

My code name is Mini Medic... Given to me by the infamous Twins. But I'll get to that later. I'm gong to be writing this in a story format and I'll be recapping what's happened for a while (how we met and such)…. Just cause it's easier. I can get things out better that way for some reason. Though I can't guarantee updates regularly because I'm having to take time in-between shifts to write and quite frankly.. we're in the middle of a war.. my service being needed elsewhere helping Ratchet patch up the others. I'm sure the Autobots love their fans but they love their lives and the lives of this planet more than fame. (Hehe. Although at times I honestly do wonder about Sunstreaker)

But I will warn you now… this is a real story... where people get hurt and life sucks… it's war… There is pain... and tears along with the good times... and the few precious moments of peace and laughter.. hehe.. Well more than a few with this bunch thankfully. I have learned to never **ever**take those moments for granted... I'm normally not this down cast … I'm a pretty much forward moving person... deal with problems as they come, look on the bright side, move on and enjoy life…

But today… Well... Today just threw me a bit I guess… its been a hard day for all of us.

In short this is my diary .The diary of a medic. I'm afraid I don't know how the story ends. And I'd be lying to you if I told you otherwise… This at least is how it began….

oooooooooooooooooooo

It all started a while back…(No I'm afraid I cant really tell you how long exactly… not long after the movie came out in theaters, I can share that much.). It was a normal night. I had invited my friend Courtney over for a 'scary' movie night while my parents where out of town for the weekend. Basically we were watching cheesy horror movies that were so cliché they were pathetic… and played the 'death game.' Where basically the first time you meet the cast you see if you can tell who is going to die, in what order and how. Co and I are both quite good at it... So there is a decent level of competition

" So what's next?" Co asked walking into the living room dressed in her comfy oversized t-shirt and shorts, two pints of ice cream in hand. " mmm... Turtle tracks." she purred around her spoon.

"Yaay! Gimme Gimmie!" I reached from my comfy spot on the sofa, curled under the fleece throw blanket in my blue warm fleece pajamas.

"What do you say?" The blond grinned holding the container just out of reach. I scowled.

"Gimme Now.. or I'll rip your hand off!" I growled glaring.

"Good girl!" she laughed tossing me the container. I squweed catching it as she plopped down beside me. " Your such a cute vicious midget."

" Ha ha" I deadpanned. Being 5 foot 1 I'm not very tall.. Though I **don't** qualify as a midget damn it.

"You know you love me." Co batted her green eyes at me.

"Yeah yeah... and its Python..." I grinned answering her earlier question as she picked the laptop from the coffee table and accessed the fanfiction website. " Has anyone updated?"

"Nah.. . I need to PM authors.. Hey you need to post some of your stuff" She commented not looking up from the computer.

"meh... none of mine is good enough." I responded around my spoon.

"pfft its better than mine.. Most of my fics are crack.. hehe I love Bee!" Co squeed settling the laptop in her lap.

" And I love Terry Pratchetts Death... Death, is like a confused kitty..." I blinked.. "that sounded really weird.. hehe... we're pathetic.." I grinned. Courtney was one of the few friends I could play with like this. We had the house all to ourselves. We could kick back, relax, and stay up all night watching cheesy horror flicks while munching ice cream and generally goof off. We snuggled back into the fleece blanket, giggled at the pathetic special effects and God-awful acting. That is until my kitten growled. Grace my 9-month-old Persian/Russian blue kitten seemed to think she was a guard cat.

"What's the matter little girl?" Sitting my now empty ice cream container aside I stood going to the window where my fuzzy gray kitten was puffed up.

"Everything ok?" Co asked turning off the now finished movie.

"Probably just a neighbor or something." As I gathered the little fluff ball I noticed a flash of bright yellow and frowned. " Hm?.. Someone's outside."

"Who?" My friend asked as I handed Grace to her and opened the door.

"Dunno." Flipping the porch light on I saw a yellow sports car sitting by the roadside in front of my home.. the hood was up and a teen boy pacing franticly. " Looks like car trouble." I went to my room and quickly changed into jeans a t-shirt and my worn tennis's.

" What ya going to do?" Co followed me to my room throwing some jeans on over her shorts and sliding on her shoes.

"Check it out" I answered pulling my shoulder length dark hair back into a high ponytail. " Kid looked pretty panicked."

"You know .. This isn't exactly safe..." Co commented grabbing her key chain that just so happened to have a small can of mace attached. I smiled walking back to the front door Co following me.

" Yeah... since when have we ever been safe? " I grinned grabbing the phone and my father's giant flashlight. The light had been a gift from my uncle.. who was a cop. The handle was long and thick weighted at one end once the batters were inside; it doubled as a nightstick.

"Point.." Co laughed following me outside.

We were both on alert I shined the light surveying the area more clearly. The boy was alone and unarmed, (it's an old habit I picked up from my father. I'll explain later) tall and scrawny his dark curly hair curled around an earpiece. He seemed panicked and was talking franticly on the headset with someone. The kid turned toward us as the light hit him. " Hi.. Everything alright?" I questioned from a distance trying to get a feel for the boy.

"I ...um.. yeah.." He stammered as we approached him carefully he fidgeted sharp unnaturally bright green eyes darting around nervously. "Just ya know.. car trouble."

" Need some help?" I asked looking the boy and car over. The car was expensive.. a newer model camaro. Skimming my memory I didn't know anyone in the area who'd have such a newer model.. Most people I knew liked the older model cars better. I hadn't seen him around but his manner told me much more.. This was a city kid in his late teens...as if his spiffy watch and brand name clothing alone didn't tell me. Every cricket chirp and noisy bird seemed to startle him, something country folks would be use to.. and by the way he was acting the poor kid seemed to think we were going to mug him. Can't say as I blame him. Dark road, unfamiliar territory and his way too expensive car broke down on the side of the road.

"Oh. No...Thanks.. I'm actually on the phone with my med.. Mechanic..."The boy shifted uneasily and I could hear someone talking on his ear piece.

"Ah" Co commented eyeing the car.. She tugged on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. " Its a camaro... its a yellow camaro!"

" Dear that was just a movie.. Its not Bee." I grinned back.

"Ruin all my fun..." The girl pouted. " Hey your car doesn't talk and transform into a giant alien robot does it?"

"What?.. I umm.. No.. Why?" the boy paled slightly and seemed to be trying to relax. "Why would you think that?"

" Oh no reason.." Co grinned as I nudged her.

" Dear the poor boy is rattled enough without thinking he's gotten picked up by two crazy ladies." I grinned up at him. " Never mind dear... my names Twila and this is Courtney. You'll have to forgive her.. . Rabid fangirl." The boy grinned at that seeming to relax a bit. "When do you think your friend will get here?" Least I could do was try and calm the poor kid down. (No I am not giving you our real names.. that would be dumb.. these are just aliases) .

" Soon.. " the boy winced " I hope." He looked worriedly at his car.

"Well I might be able to sort you out... "I walked up to the car. This kid didn't seem the type to harm anyone but I kept an eye on him just in case.

" You think.. You could... " He started before I heard someone shout on his ear piece. The kid winced." um.. I dunno if that's a good idea."

"Pfft.. What.. Your mechanic afraid I'll put him out of business?" I smiled going to the hood and shining my flashlight. I whistled at the sight of the engine. It was beautiful and damn well taken care of. The metal practically gleamed and the wires looked new.. it was as though this gorgeous little thing had just rolled out of the factory. My fingers twitched and I had to resist the urge to grin ..oh how I wanted to play. " Hmmm.. Is this a custom engine?" I asked looking over the piece for anything out of place and frowned. It looked like a regular car engine at first glance.. Unless you knew what you were looking for. All the components were in the right areas but shifted slightly in different positions to make room for a few parts and wires I had never even seen before.

" I um. yeah.. Look you don't have to ..I don't want to be a bother.." The kid stammered.

"Its no bother." I smiled up at him for a moment before turning back to the car. _'Oh no bother at all..._'

" hehe she's a good mechanic.. Don't worry." Co patted the boy on the shoulder.

" What's the problem?" I asked him seeing nothing out of place.

"I um.. It won't start..." the boy hung his head in defeat. " God I'm going to die... he's going to kill me.."

"We're all going to die.." I grinned at him. " Now.. What do you mean wont start?"

" It wont start.. As in nothing happens." He looked up at me blankly.

" hm.. May I see your keys please?" I frowned in thought, held out my hand and the boy dropped them in obediently despite the yelling over his ear piece." Tell the guy to chill.. I'm not going to hurt it." I got in and tried to start the car listening carefully, and heard a click as the key was turned.. So the starter was fine. But nothing else happened. No revving.. Not even the lights on the dashboard lit up. I switched the key to the off position and got out going back to the hood.

" So what's your name?" Co asked sitting by the boy on the ground away from the road. His head hung low and muttering he was going to die repeatedly.

"Sam.. Sam.. Wit...Witman" the boy stammered.

"Twila!" Co perked up.

" No... You know its just a name.. There's a Sam Witwicky in California.. He happens to be 60 something.. Go stalk him and leave this poor kid alone." I commented absently as I checked the wires to the battery and a few other things. It took me a few moments to figure out where the parts I knew were and work out the configuration of them in my head." damn I bet the electrical wiring is hell." I muttered.

"Aww.. but he's old." Co pouted playfully.

"Yes.. And you will be too one day" I frowned then muttered at the car. " What's the matter with you little boy?" staring at the engine I mentally went through the configuration of the parts again, grabbed my flashlight and slid under the car to glance for good measure... everything seemed fine. I slid out and dusted myself off.

"Did you find out anything?" Sam asked and I shook my head running though a mental list of what could be the cause.

"Well the only thing I can come up with... it looks like your battery is dead… But it looks brand new so that doesn't make sense." I frowned staring at the engine.

"Battery.. Dead.." the boy paled and seemed terrified. He really didn't know anything about cars did he?

"Hehe don't worry ... All you need is a new battery" I laughed looking at the battery. I mentally kicked myself. "...or... hmm.. Co.. Do me a favor will you?"

"Sure" Co jumped up. " What ya need?"

" Go grab a screwdriver and a bottle of distilled water from the frig for me... and pull your car over here.. See if we can jump start it" I asked my friend darted off and came back a few minutes later with the items and her little Honda pulled in front of the Camaro. " Thanks sweetie."

" No problem" Co grinned handing me the water and screwdriver.

" What are you doing?" Sam asked as I carefully popped the battery compartment lid off with the screwdriver.

" At the moment.. Trying to not get burned by battery acid... hold the light please." I grunted handing him the flashlight; the boy did as asked. " You really need gloves for this. but.. ..The chemical in a Battery is battery acid.. or electrolyte. If its low on fluid it wont be able to hold a charge.. Which means no power.. It'll ether crank slowly .. or not at all."

"Right.." Sam nodded. "So what does distilled water have to do with it?"

"Replenishing the fluid in the battery.. " I smiled up at him after I poured in the liquid and popped the lid back on.

"Oh.." he looked a bit sheepish but was much calmer.

" Here" I handed Co one end of the jumper cables that where in her trunk. She looked at me blankly." why do you even have these if you don't know how to use them?" I sighed as she grinned." see the little plus and minus signs.. Line them up.. Just like putting Batteries in a CD player" I instructed as I hooked up the camaro.

" I've never jumped someone off before..." Co pouted.

"Get in your car.. You need to start first. We're having auto class next week.." I informed her with a look." You need to know at least basic repair."

"Oh wonderful.. My dad is for that." Co commented sarcastically.

" Un hu.. And your daddy wont always be able to save you. Start... " She complied revving her engine." Sam please start your car." the boy got in, his head rested on the steering wheel and seemed to be muttering to himself. I smiled sympathetically.. Poor guy probably thought his dad was going to kill him; it was an expensive car. The yellow camaro roared to life. The boy's eyes lit up. I head an 'Oh thank God.. ' But the rest was lost over the roar of the engine.. They both cut their engines and got out Sam beaming, he all but tackled me in a hug.

" Thank you so much! You have no idea.." He raved happily.

" Yeah yeah.." I grinned. " Not a problem." I unhooked the jumper cables and closed the hood as Co did the same and pulled her Honda back into my driveway.

"How much do I owe you?" the boy pulled out his wallet.

" You don't owe me anything." I replied rolling up the jumper cable cords studying him a moment.

" I've got to give you something." Sam protested.

" If I wanted money I'd have asked.. Don't worry bout it.. If you really want, then come have a cup of coco with us. You don't have to come inside.. Just on the porch... your still rattled.. We'd worry bout you if you drove still fritzed" I commented, he really did seem like a good kid.

"Sure" he ginned and I walked back to my home as he pulled his camaro into my driveway behind Co's car. I fixed us some coco as Sam and Co talked sitting on the porch steps. I took them their drinks and sat beside them.

" Your friend still on the phone?" Co asked him purring at the warm cup.

" Nah.. He hung up after the car was fixed." Sam replied.

"So.. Where you from?" I asked sipping the warm liquid.

" Oh.. um..." the boy stammered and quickly took a sip of his coco. He really didn't trust anyone much.. but at the same time he did... odd.

"You don't have to tell me." I smiled over my cup and he seemed to relax giving me an apologetic and thankful look. " But from your license plate you're from out west…Gets pretty hot out there doesn't it..?"

" Yeah sometimes but you get use to it." Sam replied.

" I bet its awesome.." Co commented.

"meh." I made a face." Too hot.. and there's no trees.. Well there's no trees in Texas dunno bout other places... bet that dust is hell on your paint job" I commented my eyes flicking to the innocent looking camaro.

" Yeah but my mechanic is a nazi." Sam laughed

"With the look of that engine I don't doubt it." I smiled. " It's in**wonderful **condition."

Three cups of coco later we were all laughing and joking about everything from movies to politicians. Sam, we learned... had a quick wit, good since of humor and was sharp when it came to comebacks.

"Well I guess I better get going. " Sam smiled handing me his empty cup as we followed him to his car. " Thank you again."

"Not a problem. It's been fun talking to you." I shook his hand and we exchanged emails.

" Heh aww and here I thought we were gona get to talk to Bee." Co grinned patting the hood of the yellow car.

" Yeah... but that is just a movie.. hehe sides...why would you wanta talk to that whiny ladies bot anyway?" The boy grinned reaching for the door handle then yelped jerking his hand away. Co and I stared. " Static" he grinned sheepishly.

" Haha they do have a way of getting you when you least expected it... I still swear my ex boyfriends car hates me." I grinned.

Sam left and we felt happier because we had made a new friend Co looked at her hand puzzled…. ".. That's funny."

" What?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't get shocked.." Co looked up at me.

"Odd.." I frowned then shook my head amused " It's just a car dear."

"Bee.." She pouted sadly." I was so sure it was him." I laughed rolling my eyes at my friend. Co sighed watching the yellow camaro drive away.

" And people say**I'm** in love with cars." I grinned as we went inside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later Co and I received an email from Sam and the three of us talked off an on about various subjects and a fast friendship formed. A few weeks later Sam informed me that the lead mechanic, his mechanic needed an assistant and wondered if I wanted a job working on 'unique' custom cars. I tried to explain that I had no serious training, just what I had learned from my father and grandfather.

"Don't worry" Sam smiled at me over the phone. " Hatchet will train you... He's a little rough around the edges but once you get to know him he settles down." A grunt was heard in the background and Sam laughed, "So?"

"Eehh.. I dunno." I frowned.

" Oh come on... the old grump needs someone even though he hates to admit it.. he's needed someone for a long time now... It's free room and board **and** meals.. Plus 200 a week. Just come in for an interview?" Sam pleaded.

" I'll think about it." I admitted.

After talking it over with my parents that night they agreed to support me whatever my decision as did Co. The shop Sam said was only 2 days drive from my home not 'that' far. I did need the money.. 200 a week would help save up for collage.

"I'm not promising anything." I sighed over the phone the following day. " But I'll come in for an interview."

"Great!" Sam smiled. "I'll be in the area in the next few days. I can pick you up and you can stay with me or at a hotel if you want."

" See you then." I smiled and hung up.

oooooooooooooo

The next day or so I spent getting ready. I packed, said my goodbyes and Sam received a death threat by my father before we finally headed on our way. The ride was smooth, Sam and I had similar tastes in music and we joked for a while. The conversation lapsed into a moment of comfortable silence before his phone rang and he switched the call to his bluetooth.

"Hello.." Sam smiled into the headset then his face fell and he sighed. " Yeah.. I know…. **I know..** Look I know ok.. I'm just …not looking forward to it.." the boy shifted uncomfortably in the drivers seat and frowned. "I will… Yeah.. I'll talk to you later." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Everything ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah.." he smiled at me apologetically. "Hey.. I got a question for you.." Sam stated.

"Hm?"

"Do you know what that thing in the dash is?" he asked. I opened the dash and pulled out something that looked like a space aged glue gun with light blue liquid inside.

"Not a clue.." I cocked an eyebrow at it and he held out his hand.

" Here I'll show you.." Sam offered and I gave him the weird device. Before I could even think to move my seatbelt tightened suddenly.

"What the hell.?!" I exclaimed startled. The boy quickly pointed the 'gun' pressing the nozzle to my neck before I could jerk my head away and pulled the trigger. The gun hissed and I felt a light prick in my skin.

"I'm really sorry about this.." Sam pleaded taking the gun away

"Sam…?" I looked at him puzzled and starting to feel dizzy. The boy refused to look at me, eyes focused on the road… _'I helped him.. Trusted him..'_ I thought sadly then felt my blood boil and mentally bristled...And that little **prick** drugged me to do God knows what!...( Let this be a lesson kiddies!) My vision blurred and everything became disoriented as I started to black out. "Ah shit.."

A/N

MiniMedic: Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated. And the boss is calling me so I have to go… … Do not try this at home kiddies! Is really really dangerous as I have just proved!! I can be very very stupid at times.

Sideswipe: Primus she**admitted **it!

MiniMedic: Oh shut the hell up! .. And go away! (Covers the computer screen) You're not supposed to be seeing this remember! You promised!

Sides: (sighs) I don't see why I can't read your diary…

MiniMedic: Because I said so! It's private!

Sides: So you're posting it for the whole world to see.. Except me and the other people on base?

MiniMedic: **They** don't think it's real.. So it doesn't count.. and I'm posting Amber and Prime's story, that's free for everyone to read… And besides it's ether this or Ratchet makes me go to one of those damn military shrinks.

Sides: I know.. bout the Prime/ Amber 'story'.. (Smirks) Prowl is reading it religiously.. How the frag did you get them to agree to write their life as a 'fanfiction'?

MiniMedic: I asked, begged, pleaded, bribed, and groveled…. o.o Wait!... **Prowl**? Really!?..

Sides: o.O you groveled?

MiniMedic: (shrugs) What can I say.. I'm a review whore.. and I thought it would make a good story..

Sides: Can I read your diary? (pouts) Pleaseee .. I'll review!

MiniMedic: NO!

Sides: (cocks an optic) So. Let me get this straight... You'd rather trust **thousands**of disturbed fangirls/boys with your diary…instead of your friends?

MiniMedic: **Yes**!

Sides: (blinks) ….. You're insane..

MiniMedic: I deal with you and Sunny on a **daily** **bases**! What do you expect!?**Why** do you think Ratchet wanted me to see a shrink!?

Ratchet: (from the other room) Frag.. He's leaking out.. **MINI!** Get your **AFT** in here **NOW**!

MiniMedic: Eeep! YES SIR!! (bolts off)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Slavery is wrong …Freedom is the right of all sentient beings! ..Everyone owns themselves…. All other things about my life .. Story plots ( if you'd like to call it that) and friends ( OC's) if you will … belong to me. **

( text ) my little side notes..

' _italics' _thoughts

**Truth is stranger than fiction: Diary of a Medic.**

Chapter 2: Rude awakening By MiniMedic 

Finally.. I have a bit more time to write. For those of you who were wondering ... the mech in my authors note.. (Whom was leaking out) is fine, though it did take a few hours to fix him.. His self-recovery systems are completing the process though and he'll have to be here for a few days.

Now where were we..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oww.." I groaned in protest to waking.. My neck ached from the position I was in…. I had been sleeping sitting up with my head down, hair shading my vision so I couldn't see my surroundings… not that it mattered, my vision was a bit blurred anyway ... I tried to move realizing my arms were pinned behind my back. Blinking to clear my sight I sat up straighter, my neck popped with the movement. Why was I sleeping like this…."What?.." then it all came back.. _' That little__**PRICK**__!'_ I heard a light clinking noise when I tried to move my arms and felt metal around my wrists. Glancing over my shoulder, scowled when I found that I was indeed handcuffed. _' Shit… now what..'_ I thought worried and pissed.. _' Just wait till I get my hands on that jerk.. I'll ring his scrawny little neck'_ My eyes swept the room and I found it was very large, dimly lit and made of metal of some sort, the entire room.. A warehouse of some kind.? Hearing someone clear their throat I glanced to my left to see 4 men. I frowned trying to get a feeling for the men.. I've always been told I'm a decent judge of character.

One was about 5foot 7inches tall and bulky, with a strong stocky build. Looked like a rough and tumble kinda of guy…put me in the mind of Wolverine oddly enough. Dressed in a tight black T-shirt combat boots and black pants. His dark hair was cut in a short military style, his tan skinned square shaped face had a strong bone structure.. and a scar from his left ear to the base of his jaw. Face set in a light grimace and almost glowing shockingly blue eyes. His stance was rigid as though from years of discipline.. A gun would look right at home in his hands. The guy had US marine written all over him… or mercenary…

Standing to his right was his polar opposite.. the guy was small.. well the smaller of the group.. bout 5 foot 3, of a lean but slightly muscular build and almost feminine appearance. A long ivory skinned triangular shaped face held a thin-lipped smile; messy flaxen hair was cropped in a messy slightly spiked style, as though he'd just rolled out of bed. … Sharp intelligent bright blue eyes, again almost glowing, held an inquisitive nature and were framed by thin dark rimmed glasses. He was dressed in dark business slacks and shoes with a white button up wrinkled shirt, the top rows undone as though he had just thrown it on. The wrists unbuttoned and rolled up carelessly. Geek or Nerd was my first impression... that or mad scientist.. His stance gave away his seemingly laid back personality.

To their left was another man.. about 5 foot 6 inches with a slightly weathered face, the shape was somewhere between the two previous men. Not quite squared but not quite triangular ether.. skin of light ivory color and again unnaturally bright blue eyes, were accompanied by short coffee brown hair. He wore slacks that looked made of a tougher material than his companion and a short sleeved white button up shirt held what looked to be a flashlight or pin in his breast pocket. The man frowned seemingly in thought. Of the 4 I seemed to be under his scrutiny the most, his stance was also stiff, as though learned through much discipline although not quite as expressionless as his friend 'the terminator' wantabe. There was a slight tired air about him as though he had seen too much. It seemed as though he had been through a great deal in his life.

The tallest of the four could have easily stood 6 foot. If not he was damn close and seemed to be of a very muscular but lean build. His ivory skinned face held a slight chiseled quality with an excellent bone structure. Dark raven hair was cut short in a military style accompanied by eerily bright glowing blue eyes. He wore a light blue button up shirt, top buttons undone with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and dark slacks. Charisma seemed to roll off him in waves as well as the commanding air of a solider. A light kindhearted smile played on his lips and eyes; his stance also displayed much discipline and a weight that only came with responsibility.

'_Oh God.. Just my luck…I've been kidnapped by the Justice League. '_ I moaned hanging my head realizing my situation as a wave of fear laced through me. '_Be damned if I'm gong to show them that though… keep your head girl. Get them to see you as a person ... not an object.'_ I heard someone move and glanced up to see the blond standing in front of me looking at me worriedly.

" Ratchet.. Do you think she's alright?.. You don't think Sam accidentally gave her too much do you?" His voice was light but masculine and laced with worry. The brown haired man came up beside him. Leaning over he gripped my chin, gently but firmly, and forced me to look up at him. Leaning close his blue eyes stared into mine.. as though he was looking through me. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Sorry.. I don't kiss on the first date." I jerked my head away growling and fixing him with a glare. The man grunted in response but stepped back a light smirk played on his lips. The blonds eyes sparkled and he grinned seeming delighted at my response.. odd.

"She's got spunk." The 'terminator' smirked his voice gruff with a slight southern or Texan accent, yep .. Defiantly solider material.

"If its money you want.. you're shit out of luck." I informed them. I tried to stay calm but couldn't help having an annoyed edge to my tone. I was irritated… and I'm not that good at hiding that particular emotion.

"Oh we aren't interested in money Miss." The blond smiled brightly then turned to the brunette his eyes flashing excitedly. " I think she's perfect!... with a little training.. And she has the perfect attitude to handle you!" The brunette glared at him. Looking the group over I cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok.. You don't look like killers and you don't look like your bout to Gang rape me..." I snorted at the shocked look they gave me. What the hell did they expect a girl to think? "… and you don't want money.. So what do you want?"

"We mean you no harm Miss Twila." A smooth rich tone assured me kindly. I looked over to see the tall dark haired man smiling compassionately at me.

"Really?" I scoffed rattling the handcuffs, "Could have fooled me there sparkie."

"I like her.. Kids got lugnuts." The gruff solider laughed out loud at the taller mans slightly shocked but amused expression. " Ain't many who'd openly insult their kidnappers."

"It's the fear...I'm not thinking clearly." I stated blandly. "That an I'm pissed… what ever your going to do with me.. At least let me see Sam first." I glared at the thought of the boy. "My fist and his face need to have a conversation."

"Hmm.. I don't think Bee would be too happy about that." The brunette commented amused. _' Bee?'_I cocked an eyebrow.

"Well.. Since you know my name would you be kind enough to tell me why I'm here and who you are?" I asked.

"Samuel did inform you I was in need of a assistant.. And you were willing to undergo an interview were you not?" the brunette asked. I blinked slightly confused.

"Certainly." The deep voiced man smiled at me kindly. Walking toward me with his hands behind his back. "My name is Optimus Prime.." he nodded to the solider. " My weapons specialist and old friend Ironhide." The man smirked in response. " Chief medical officer, Ratchet." He nodded to the cranky brunette. "And scientist Wheeljack." The blond smiled cheerfully at me.

"Un hu…." I commented disbelievingly. _'Oh god.. I've been kidnapped by loony tunes…. Who think their giant alien robots.' _"Right" I smirked " Look pal.. if your Optimus Prime.. I'm Elita One."

"My Elita .. How you've changed over the centuries…" the man claiming to be Optimus smiled his eyes flashed in amusement. " You use to be so much prettier."

I blinked in surprise and then laughed. " Co put you up to this didn't she?" I smirked. This was right up her alley. "Why that scheming little… I'm so proud." I smiled. "Though the tranquilizer was a **bit** much."

"Co?" Wheeljack asked intrigued.

" The girl who hired you.. or talked you into this…And she did a damn good job of finding people.. You do look somewhat convincing." I smiled.

" I'm afraid you're mistaken. No one talked us into anything.." The blond looked puzzled. Then smiled glancing at Ratchet. "Save Sam."

"He'll make a good diplomat one day that's for slagg'n sure.." The brunette grunted. Then tuned to me. " It would appear you are already familiar with us.. good.. It will save time… Now. What I will tell you will be hard to believe but... the Autobots and Decepticons are real.. as is the war we are fighting."

"Right." I laughed. "And so is the tooth fairy."

"There's proof of that?!" Wheeljack exclaimed excited only to be smacked by Ratchet. "Oww.." The brunette just glared at him.

"As Ratchet was saying. This is no jest." Prime pinned me with an intense stare. " The cartoons, comics and so forth where all a ploy, devised by Prowl. We would start with the younglings… and slowly introduce the idea of our kind to the human masses. Periodically through fiction and entertainment purposes such as Gundam, Transformers and various other franchises…Leaking or implanting the ideas to a select few for the shows to be made.. and there by gain an impression to the publics acceptance, to the idea of us. Without directly exposing ourselves before your world was ready, avoiding mass panic and chaos.. as well as damage to a less technologically advanced society ."

'_Man.. Co went all out with this…this is something I would think up.. Well they say when the student surpasses the teacher… Oh honey payback's gona be hell..'_ I smiled and nodded to the 'Autobot leader' trying desperately hard to not snicker.. "Ok.. I'll bite. So why the criminal treatment?"

"We can modify ones short term memory.. and long term if we must" Wheeljack smiled brightly. "Then make up something to replace it .. Although it does help of something of the original memory is placed inside the false one.. Say being handcuffed and or kidnapped." I blinked.. damn.. These guys were good.

"Now to business.. How did you fix Bumblebee... or were you just somehow born with the innate knowledge?" Ratchet asked cheekily.

"It was common sense.." I stated thinking of the yellow camaro. "His systems seemed fine.. If a car wont start or even flicker the first thing you check is the power source."

"You learned from your father and grandfather correct?" Ratchet asked and I nodded. The man frowned looking at me hard and long for a few moments. "No.." he tuned his back to walk from the room.

"No?.. what do you mean no?" Wheeljack followed after him like a lost puppy.

" I mean **No**.. She's not got what it takes Jacks. She's not trained…and she's not taking it seriously." Ratchet stated walking toward where I assumed the exit was.. Seeing as I couldn't actually **see** the exit.

" Well can you blame her?.. I mean remember what happened when we told Kayla?.. She nearly broke something from laughing so hard." Wheeljack protested. " Give her a chance.. Being trained has nothing to do with it. We both know you like to retrain the assistants anyway. Not to mention **you** yourself commented that **half** the trained military assistants would have taken Bumblebee **apart** before even **considering** what she did because it was **simple**….And she's defiantly got the attitude to deal with all these slaggers…"

"Attitude has nothing to do with it Jack.." Ratchet stopped and glared at him. " I've been doing this a long time.. She's not got what it takes."

" Is it that.. or are you afraid of history repeating itself?" the scientist questioned and the medics eyes flashed.

"Besides.. I'll not have such shoddy work.." Ratchet began.

"**SHODDY**?!!" My voice raised two octaves in pure rage. I glared daggers at him as the group turned to me surprised. _' How __**dare**__ he..'_ My work was anything **but** shoddy. "Come over here and say that you two-bit half rate _medic_!" I spat the last word putting all of my venom into it. (Did I mention I don't really have the best control over my smart ass mouth?).. The brunette stalked over to me with an almost evil glare.

"WHAT?!" he hissed inches from my face his tone low but menacing.

" You heard me." I glared back. The guy was intimidating as hell… but I was too pissed to care. "_Bee's_ license plate said he was from out **west**. Any one with any common sense knows that due to the higher temperatures a batteries' electrolytes will evaporate more quickly. A **decent** mechanic would instruct people of this.. Its not hat hard.. Just put in a little water now and again… Or are you one of **those** mechanics? … ya know.. the guys who're in it for the money and don't give a **damn** about their _patients_ .." I hissed disgusted " And you called **my** work shoddy." He sucked in a quick breath with a hiss, blue eyes widened flashing in pure rage.

"Why you **impudent** little.." he growled and lunged at me only to be caught by Wheeljack, the scientist struggling to hold the bigger man back.

"Now Ratchet… you **did** provoke her.." the blond man half laughed looking at his other two companions. " SEE what did I tell you?! **Perfect**!"

" Indeed…Ratchet please calm yourself.." Prime's eyes flashed in amusement. The man in question took several very deep breaths but still gave me a murderous look. Wheeljack let him go and the medic straightened his shirt stiffly then frowned at me.

"Alright youngling…we'll see what you've got." He stated with a smirk, and intense challenging look in is blue eyes. Then he and the blond disappeared. I blinked, and then stared feeling the blood drain from my face._'What the hell.' _They were there.. and then suddenly they weren't…. _'How... I… it cant be true...'_

" Haha I think your gona be all'right kid." Ironhide laughed unlocking my handcuffs.

" Please… Do not be alarmed.." Prime smiled at me his voice held a soothing quality about it. " We are merely deactivating our holoforms… our original forms are in the other room. Please join us when you're ready." He nodded respectfully then disappeared. I stared mouth agape at where he had once been. Rubbing my sore wrists I looked back to find Ironhide was also gone.

' _Oh my God…' _I stared blankly in front of me. _'This isn't happening… it cant be true.. this is just some weird hoax…some gag that Co cooked up .. There's cameras in here... there has to be some weird stunt.. with mirrors or something.. but.. but .. He touched me..…. It cant be true…'_ I stood up shakily looking around the room. I didn't see any cameras.. but then again I didn't see much of anything…Taking a deep breath I walked in the direction I had seen the medic go toward. _' Ok.. deep breath.. just breath…'_ I instructed myself trying to calm my racing heart. _'Ok.. Think of it in the __**extremely**__ bizarre worst-case scenario… what if it is true? ….. it would be kind of cool… well .. Aside from giant mechs being scary as hell and Earth being in the middle of an intergalactic war… Well least it's the Autobots. Their the good guys right?… well dear you just insulted said good guys.. the guy claiming to be Ratchet seemed pretty pissed… jerk…'_ I thought rubbing my hands nervously finding myself at a very huge door, easily taller than my house. "Oh shit.." I took a deep breath and steadied myself. "Ok.. so I could have possibly pissed off a giant robot… the other two seemed to like me well enough.." I gulped looking up at the door. _' I just hope they'll let me hide behind them if he decides to squash me..' _I stared at the door a moment cocking my head to the side.. how did this thing open.._ "_Um.. how does this open…" the door suddenly slid open with a woosh. I closed my eyes blinded by the brightly lit room.

"There she is an' in half the time of the others…told ya kids got lugnuts." The gruff soldier's voice was louder than before with a light metallic ring to it. I held my head down blinking rapidly to adjust my eyesight.

"BOO!" I looked up and found a giant silver face only inches from mine. I shrieked in terror and dove back inside the room.

"JAZZ!" I heard the cranky voice scold followed by a loud clang and a muffled yell. It sounded like the man I pissed off, again with an odd metallic ring. Leaning against the wall and clutching my chest. I tried to get my breathing and heart rate under control.

"Oh God.. Oh God.. that's not.. I just saw.. I . Oh my God..." I gasped a thousand things running though my head..

" hehe I'm sorry Ratch.. It was just wide open.. I couldn't resist.." Jazz, I assumed laughed.

" Jazz that is so not cool.. You could have given her a heart attack!" another voice rebuked... Clearly not metallic.. Wait.. I recognized that voice.. I looked up to see Sam standing in front of me looking down at me worriedly. " Hey Twila you ok?" I glared at him standing up. "Hey.. what…"

"YOU LITTLE **PRICK**!" I landed a quick firm slap to the side of his face. Not enough to actually hurt but enough to feel it .. He took a step back, having not anticipated the blow; he was clutching his cheek and staring at me as though I had grown two heads.

" She's good guys…" he staggered out still holding his face. And Ironhide burst out laughing. I followed meekly only slightly better prepared. My heart still raced but my breathing was better. I looked up nervously at the giant mechs, who stood perfectly still as though letting me get use to them. I swallowed taking a deep breath. _'Don't run don't run don't run..' _There in front of me stood Jazz.. Ironhide.. Ratchet .. Wheeljack and Optimus Prime… **The** Optimus Prime.

"Miss Twila. You have nothing to fear from us." Optimus rumbled gently. I nodded and tried to speak but all that came out was a light squeak. (hey that rhymed!)

"Aww poor darl'n.." Jazz chuckled in a melodic voice and kneeled beside me, making sure to move slowly. "I'm sorry lil' lady.. We coo?" I stared at him blankly, all the while the fangirl in me was screaming. _' OhMyGod!OhMyGod!OhMyGod!OhMyGod! IT'S JAZZZ!' _I instead nodded dumbly. As he stood the silver mech winked an optic at me before flipping down his visor, and flashing a grin. I about fainted as all the blood rushed from my body. (Oh come on its Jazz! Can you**really** blame me?) I was talking to the Autobots…I quickly took a deep breath and tried desperately **not** to pass out.

Instead I looked around my surroundings.. I was in a medical room of sorts.. a very very large one, everything again was made of metal. Taking in the mechs I found that they looked like a mixture of their cartoon designs, Generation 1, and their new movie designs. Not as simple as the cartoon versions, obviously, but not as complex looking, as their movie designs.

At that point my legs gave out and I sank to the floor. "Oh my God.. It is all real…that means if you guys are.. then.. the war…Earth…oh my God.."

" Is that not what we told you?" the medic looked at me huffily. Probably still pissed by what I told him earlier.. He then glared at Sam " **Why** you wanted me to have **her** for an assistant I'll never know.. Her processor isn't even up to speed.." I twitched. Here I was dealing with the revelation of the century and he had audacity to insult me… **again**! … **After** being drugged, kidnapped and handcuffed to a chair, not to mention having at **least** 20 years scared out of me.

" Jump out an air lock you jack ass!" I glared up at the red and white mech whose optics flickered in surprise. Jazz and Ironhide nearly bent double from laughing.

"SEE I told you she was **perfect**!" Wheeljack's optics and head fins flashed happily.

"Mute it Jacks." The ambulance grumbled then glared down at me. " We start your training tomorrow at 7am."

"Welcome to the team Miss Twila. I'm sure you'll make a fine medical officer." Optimus nodded respectfully to me. Blue optics twinkling in amusement.

"Um.. Glad to be here.. I think." I fidgeted slowly standing. "Oh God I've gone crazy.."

" Come on.. I'll show you to your room." Sam smiled leading the way, I followed and glancing out of the corner of my eye I saw the medic enter another room.. what looked to be an office on the far right of the medbay.

"They'll be an interest'n pair that's for sure" Jazz's voice smiled.

" If they don't deactivate each other first." Ironhide's voice chuckled as we walked out of the medbay.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The hall way was large and again made of metal. I followed Sam silently a hundred and one thoughts whirling though my head 'oh my God.' Kept repeating itself. I looked up to find a bright yellow mech wait for us not to far down the hallway.

"BEE!" Sam smiled brightly and I hung back letting him approach first. The yellow mech's blue eyes turned toward us and he smiled brightly.

"Sam.. Miss Twila.. I hope explanations and the interview went well?" A young male voice smiled brightly.

"I guess..." I warily shifted hanging a few steps back. The mech's optics flashed worriedly.

"She's just gona need time to adjust Bee.. she's still a bit shocked." Sam smiled up at the bot. The mech fell into place beside us, walking slowly so as not to leave us behind. "You'll get use to everything.." Sam smiled sympathetically. " I know it's a bit unbelievable"

"So.. How did you met them… the Autobots.. The AllSpark stuff?" I asked glancing at the teen.

"No" He laughed in response. " That's just a new movie thing they made up. well sorta.. The Allspark existed.. and was destroyed but its not quite like what happened in the movie" the boy blushed scratching his head.. " I've known these guys my whole life.. haha imagine my surprise when Optimus Prime showed up for my 10th birthday" the boy laughed.

"Are you serious?!" I gapped at him.

"Yeah.. I about pee'ed myself, then nearly bounced off the walls from sugar rush…. And then Bee was announced my official guardian when I was 16.." Sam glanced up at the mech. I shook my head in disbelief. "My grandfather is one of the Autobot representatives, I was named after him if you're wondering."

"Oh.. ok.." I blinked. "Wait the government knows?!"

"Of course.. Although only select few officials in your government know." Bee's optics brightened delighted that I was asking questions. I rubbed my forehead a headache was starting to form. " I must say, under the circumstances, you're handling things very well.."

"Yeah.. well I don't think my brain is getting all of it yet.. I still think I'm losing my mind." I sighed.

"Try not to think about things too much right now.." Sam patted my shoulder sympathetically "let it settle in a little at a time"

"Sam.. I just found out the Autobots and Decepticons are real… We're in the middle of a war possibly facing Armageddon. And you want me **not** to think about it?" I snorted.

"I know its all a bit surreal.." Sam stated uneasy.. "But its not all bad"

"Armageddon Sam.." I stated, as the pounding got worse.

"Not if the Autobots win." Sam smiled. "That's why we're all fighting.. We're all doing our part."

I took in my surroundings. The base was huge... with many hallways and large doors although I did notice several smaller doors placed in various places, clearly marked as restrooms. My host noticed my curious looks. " They've tried their hardest to make the base as comfortable and human friendly as possible." Sam smiled. "Wheeljack is always coming up with something new."

"There's a scary thought." I commented.

"Tell me about it" the boy snickered. "There are showers along side the mech's wash racks … out of the way to make sure we don't get squashed of course…human sized tables in the mess hall… Soft furniture and games in the rec room too."

" Some of our privet rooms are equipped to human needs as well. In case someone wants to bunk with one of us. Sam has stayed with me on many occasions." Bee chimed in happily. "Most of us feel that if humans have been kind enough to allow us use of their home. We should, at the very least try to make them as comfortable in our base as possible."

"How very kind." I stated as my headache bloomed.

"This is your room." Sam smiled handing me a card. " And this is your security code." I looked up to see a human sized door. Glancing around the hallway I found several more human sized doors. As though this was the human living quarters or something.

"Just how many humans are there on base?" I asked watching him punch in the number on the small keypad by the door.

"Several hundred actually." Bee informed me as the door slid open.

"We already put your stuff in here.. Is there anything you need? Food or anything?" Sam asked as I stepped inside. Bee kneeled down and peeked inside.

"Human accommodations are so soft" he chirped delighted. I blinked a the glowing blue eye peeking in my doorway from behind Sam. _'That's gona give me nightmares for__**months**__.'_

"No.. Thank you.. I'm fine.. I think I'll just sleep.." I shifted uneasy.

"Ok.. well I guess I'll come get you tomorrow.. If I can't I'll send someone else." Sam smiled. "oh.. and about that kidnapping thing.." he lowered his eyes unconsciously touching his cheek.

"We're square…" I smirked tiredly. "Just don't let it happen again." The boy beamed at me "Good night Sam."

"Night!" Sam smiled.

"Rest well!" Bee chirped happily. I stepped back and the door swooshed shut.

I yawned suddenly extremely tired. Turning around I went to take in my surroundings. My room was also made of metal. But human furnishings were added. The room was decorated in a clean modern design, of a decent size. The full sized bed along one wall was flanked by nightstands and wall lamp on either side emitting what looked to be replicated sunlight. Pale blue drapes hung from that wall as well, making the bed a center focus. The bed was also dressed in tones of blues, royal blue being the more prominent color. Several small houseplants were placed around the room as well a tree in one corner. A potted flower and lamp sat on the desk located on the wall near the door, opposite wall of the bed. Looking to my left I found a small door way.. I walked inside to discover a small closet and bathroom area. My suitcase and tool kit sat just inside the closet door. Opening each and after making sure everything was in its proper place I headed back to the bedroom.

Spying something I hadn't seen before. On the desk sat a small water cooler and realizing I was thirsty grabbed a plastic cup from the dispenser. Downing at least two glasses along with an asprin. Throwing the cup into the trashcan by the desk I noticed something on the floor and bent to pick it up.

It was a small book an inch thick at the most.. turning the worn leather book in my hands I couldn't make out the title. On opening it I found a script on the inside cover written in a graceful script.

_William Lennox_

_My dear friend… I am saddened that you will be sent away from us, even for such a short time. Although we know you are needed and are doing your duty... we all can't help but hate the fact that you're on the font lines. Ironhide would be there beside you in a instant if he were allowed... but we both know the Autobots can't get involved in human affairs… as much as some of them would like to._

_Optimus has stationed someone close to the area, where Decepticon activity has been detected, should you need assistance... hehe Optimus isn't even aware that I know… so shhh don't tell anyone... It'll be our little secret._

_Please don't worry about Sara and little Anna.. Hehe Ironhide can't shake Anna if his life depended on it. The girls, Optimus and I will look after them for you. We all anxiously await your safe return home my friend. God speed my friend._

_God Bless and much love _

_Your friend always._

_Amber Rain_

_PS: I can only hope that these poems will help encourage and support you in your times of trial._

I looked at the book puzzled walking to the bed I sat down wearily. Wait.. Will Lennox was real too?!.. but who was this Amber Rain person.. and how did she know Prime? And what was this book even doing in my room?

I yawned as the aspirin kicked in easing my headache somewhat.. "meh.. I'll think about it in the morning." I muttered tossing the book on the nightstand. Sighing in contentment and curling on the mass of pillows on my bed I started to drift off. Than a thought came to me and I shot awake.. "Ohhhh.. Co's going to kill me!!" I moaned. "Damn it!" I covered my face with a pillow hoping to drown out the rest of the world.

A/N:

MiniMedic: Thank you to anyone who has read and reviewed (smiles) I love you all.. Metaphorically speaking.. and I know I seem a bit odd.. Doesn't anyone go screaming Mary Sue yet or I'll sic Wheeljack on you…. I did deal with things rather strangely … the only reason I can think as to**why**, is that everything didn't **really** sink in the first day.. or maybe I did deal with it differently and totally freak out.. That is possible… it was a good while ago.. and a lot of stuff has happened since then.. So I may not remember things **exactly** as they were.. Although I do clearly remember chewing Ratchet out… hehe (Yawns) I'm exhausted.. Having worked on the idiots all day.. a few of the Minibots decided to piss off Sunny when he was **already** in a bad mood.. (Sighs) resulted in several trips to the medbay. And Sunnys' landed in the brig.. Again..

Sidswipe: can we play now..?

MiniMedic: Sides I'm tired..

Sides: But.. but you've been working all day.. and then writing in that blasted diary of yours..

MiniMedic: yes.. I've been working all day because of your brother.. Which made me late writing in my diary and I have even **started** on chapter 10 of the other story.

Sides: (bounces) soo.. can we play now? (pouts) Please?.. I'm booooorrrred

MiniMedic: God I hate it when Sunny's in the brig….Fine… one game.. and then I'm going to bed.

Sides: WEEEEE Tetris! (Sneaks in messages the reviewers while Mini is setting up the game) Little does she know I'm putting it on **Endless** mode.. MWAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Slavery is wrong …Freedom is the right of all sentient beings! ..Everyone owns themselves…. All other things about my life .. Story plots ( if you'd like to call it that) and friends ( OC's) if you will … belong to me. **

( text ) my little side notes..

' _italics'_thoughts

**Truth is stranger than fiction: Diary of a Medic.**

By: MiniMedic

**Chapter 3 : Dreaming? And new friends…and a code name?.**

Sorry its taken so long... but I have a bit of time off.. if you can call it that.. I'm not allowed to go on field duty till this foot injury is all healed.. Which is both a good and bad thing…I hate field work anyway.. but I hate seeing my friends go off into danger without me even more.. So.. I'm stuck doing 'desk work' (gags).. but at least I have a bit more time to write…

**Elita One**: Haha yes.. some of the things in my previous Authors notes from How Does this work again? will be in here .. although I can't put all of them due to everything that has happened.

**Dragowolf:** (Smiles) sorry dear... I'm afraid you can't meet them... Optimus's strict orders are to keep as many civilians out of the line of fire as possible. But hopefully one day they will be able to reveal themselves... Once humanity as a whole is ready they wont have to hide anymore. Giant alien mechs are very cool and **very** scary at the same time. And Yes Bluestreak will show up.. he's helped me out a lot…. actually.. (Opens comlink)

MiniMedic: (com) Hey baby Blue... you off shift yet?

Blue: (com) Hi Mini! I will be in about 5 minutes.. What ya up to? I bet your pretty bored with Sides and Sunny not bothering you and Ratchet bring on the field…Don't worry..They'll be ok.. the Twins are the best when it comes to fighting.. and Ratchets not the CMO for nothing.. He can fix just bout **anything**... Oh wait that's right you're hurt arn't you… Is everything all right? Do you need something? Cause if you need something I can..

MiniMedic: (com) Everything's fine dear… I'm just writing Authors notes and editing some writing. But someone asked me to give you something.. Can you spare a sec to come down here when you get off?

Blue: (com) Sure. Oh.. oops Prowl's here gota go. See ya later!

MiniMedic: (com) Later. (Cuts link)

Now then.. Where were we…

I woke dazed and warm in that fuzzy area between dreams and waking. What an odd dream … hehe Co was gona be so jealous… smiling and snuggling into the pillow…I shifted uneasily crap.. Why was I sleeping in my jeans?… then was aware of a horrid beeping noise making it very hard to sleep.. noo.. I wanta go back to the cool dream…. God.. What was that God-awful racket? I sat up and yawned at the annoying beeping .. I don't own an alarm clock.. Rubbing my eyes dazedly and stretching I sat up and glanced around the room..

Wait a minute.._ 'what the hell…'._the dark metal walls greeted me as well as the blue bed and curtains.. I wasn't in my room…I felt the blood drain from my face as panic started to set in.. "Oh my God…" Gasping as my chest tightened... It was real… it was really really real.. "Holy shit.. this .. this cant be happening.. it cant.. this is.. Giant Alien robots CANT exist.. they.." I forced myself to breath slower and stared at the room .. " but. But.. but I'm here.. an and. Oh My God .. that means.. I really did talk to them… I .. Oh God.. I yelled at Ratchet… the RATCHET.. I.. Oh God.. I've gotta tell someone.." I fidgeted nervously trying to figure out what to do. " My parents… they'd think I was crazy.. who'm I kidding I **am** crazy.. .. Who'd believe me.. Co!" I stumbled from the bed to the closet retrieving my cell phone from my suitcase I pressed speed dial. If anyone was crazy enough to believe me it would be Co. "come on.. pickup" ring.. "Pick up pickup pickup!" ring " CO! PICK UP THE FUCK'N PHONE!"

"This number only exists in your imagination" Courtney's sweet voice smiled through the speaker " …so please hang up and don't call back.. **Unless** you're as crazy as I am .. and listen to the voices in your head." I slammed the phone down ..

"Damn voice mail!" I didn't bother leaving a message she wouldn't get back to me anyway. "Gah CO!" Shit now what? The irritating buzzing had continued to go off.. Where was it coming from?.. I walked shakily following the sound to the door.. and saw a button flashing.. I pressed it with a trembling finger ...

"Good morning! I was starting to get worried" A cheerful voice came through a speaker in the wall beside the data pad. And I jerked back as if the thing would bite me. I tried to speak a few times but all I managed was a light squeak. Swallowing hard I pressed the button again.

"Um.. he.. Hello?" I questioned shakily. "Who.. is this please?"

"You've forgotten me already?..." the voice sounded amused. " It's Wheeljack.. Sam asked me to come by on my way into the lab."

"Wheel..Wheeljack.." I stammered dazed.. Oh God it really was real… it wasn't a dream….and they wanted **ME** to be **Ratchet's** assistant. "I..I .. Ratchet.."

"Oh he's fine… he's all talk... well mostly... But it is time for both of our shifts to start." The voice smiled as the door slid open of its own accord and I gaped at the giant kneeing by my doorway.

"I.. I.. how.. I didn't.." I stammered staring from the door to the mech.

"Looks like the Ark doesn't want you to be late ether" bright blue optics danced happily. He was defiantly a morning person.. He cocked his head a moment as if studying me. "Nervous?" I nodded staring wide eyed at him.

"You're real… you're really **really** real.." I whispered frozen to the spot I was vaguely aware that I was trembling my breaths coming in short gasps. The mech's optics flickered a moment and he gave me a worried look.

"Are you malfunctioning?" Wheeljack asked reaching out a hand and I jumped with a startled squeak at the sudden movement. The scientist gently picked me up and I screamed as he stood carefully holding me in the palm of his hand. "Here now... Miss Twila what's wrong? …I'm not going to hurt you.. …" I wiggled to get free as panic over took me, the giant hand cupped around me. I glanced down and paled at the dizzying height my body going imminently still.

"Oh my God ohmyGod oh my God." I curled into a tight ball shivering. "This isn't real it cant be real."

"Ratchet… I think she's malfunctioning" I vaguely remember hearing the inventor open his com link as he quickly made his way to the medbay.

"Frag.. Already.. I knew yesterday went way to fragg'n well … bring her in." A gruff voice responded curtly though a slight worried tone lined it. I sat there jumping at all the strange noses and sounds and other mechs walking the halls, some of them casting me a worried or curious looks as Wheeljack carried me to the medbay. The large metal doors opened and I looked up to find I was in the same room I had been in the day before …only I was much higher up and had a clear view of everything. Several medical tables where set up throughout the room, a few tables lined the room were set up as desks looked like for other medical staff... and smaller computer areas that looked human sized. Small ramps placed close to the walls and out of the way areas led up to the taller equipment and berths. The side room I had been held in was apparently a privet ward and Ratchet's office was on the opposite side of the room.

"Whats the problem? " The red and white mech asked coming into the room and imminently taking me from Wheeljack and depositing me on a medical table. I sat there and stared at him feeling cold I curled my knees to my chest. God he was intimidating.. they were all intimidating.. they were real.. He frowned at me when I didn't answer.. I shivered slightly and a light came from one of the devices besides the berth and I could tell he was running a scan of some sort. "Jack what did you do? She was fine yesterday!" he hissed acidly glaring at the mech behind me.

"I didn't do anything! Honest!" the inventor protested holding his hands up in defense.

"Then explain to me why her systems are in shock!" Ratchet kept his voice low but it held a dangerous under tone.

" I just went to pick her up to report to the medbay.. She was like this when I got her!" Wheeljack explained quickly. The medic frowned looking down at me, gently taking a finger he lifted up my chin giving me an intense look... as though he was looking through me.. I shivered and tried to pull away with a gentle but firm movement his thumb moved to my cheek holding my head still. I swallowed hard looking into his intense optics.

"Her systems are in shock.. I'm detecting no malfunction.. Although her readings are different from yesterday." Ratchet frowned. " It appears Sam did give her a bit too much of that sedative… that would explain why she took things so well…" The medic didn't sound happy. "I'm going to have to talk with him."

"Well at least we got to see her real personality.." Wheeljack smiled warily. " Even though we have traumatized her..."

"Your real… it wasn't a dream.." I heard myself whisper.

"Yes we're real." Ratchet stated calmly his hard optics softening slightly. "Take it easy youngling."

"The war… its all.. Real... But.. Earth… we're really in trouble aren't we..." I shivered hiding my face wishing it would all just go away.

"We're doing the best we can to win the war and Earth's safety." Ratchet stated and I jumped as he picked me up placing me on a pile of neatly folded large cloths in the corner by the wall. Taking one of the large cloths he placed it around my shoulders almost fully cocooning me in a blanket of warmth and I instantly felt safer. Curling on my side with my back to the wall I was facing the medbay. I shivered my mind dazed as though everything was moving way too slow... this couldn't be happening.

A half an hour later... well roughly I wasn't really able to keep track of time (as I was too busy twitching at everything that moved). The medbay doors swooshed open and I looked up seeing a blue gray mech walk in. My mind was too jumbled to think of who it was. I was vaguely aware of the mechs talking worriedly.

"Hi Ratchet I'm reporting for my shoulder repair .. Oh I see your new assistant is here already everyone's been talking about her! It's been so long since you had someone. We didn't think you'd ever get a new partner. But I figured you would you just had to find the right one." The new mech smiled brightly then paused baby blue optics looked at me worriedly. "Will she be alright? I mean do all your assistants end up curled in the corner shaking like that?.. I mean I know you can be a hard aft Ratchet but your not that bad.. We all know its really cause you care and.. " The new mech babbled.

" On the table Blue." Ratchet instructed still frowning at me as Wheeljack snickered at the new mechs comment. The grayish blue mech complied shrinking back from the medics light glare as Ratchet began fixing is shoulder compartment.

"She's just stunned... and shocked. It's a common human reaction when they're frightened." Wheeljack explained to the mech who was shooting me worried looks throughout his repair job. "It'll ware off but she's going to need time to adjust."

"I heard she told Ratchet to jump out an airlock! " Bluestreak chirped brightly the medic in question grunted in response as Wheeljack snickered.

"She also called him a 'half rate'" the inventor started excitedly before getting interrupted.

"Jacks.." the medic scowled dangerously. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Well I do need to work on a better shoulder compartment for you Blue.. then you wont have that little problem of those ball joints wearing on you." Wheeljack commented tilting his head in thought. " Perhaps some extra flex steel as a cushioning.. or maybe even downgrade your plasma rifle so it wont kick back as hard?"

"My rifle needs to stay the grade it is or higher. The guys depend on me for long-range support. I mean what good is a sharp shooter without a upgraded rifle.. not that I'm that good to the team anyway.. I'm sure someone else would be way better... but… I want try" Bluestreak's optics dimmed slightly. Ratchet stood straighter a he finished repairs on Blue's shoulder.

" What the frag are you taking bout." the medic glared at the mech snapping a armor plating back in place. " I can't count how many times you've saved the Twin's afts out there… Not to mention me and half the other mechs you've went out with. So I don't want to here you or anyone else talking slag like that again. You're a fragg'n good shot."

"Thanks Ratchet.." Bluestreaks optics brightened slightly and he offered a small smile.

"You're free to go." The medic grunted in response not looking at the mech as he put his tools away. Bluestreak hopped up looking over at me and curiously walking over.

"Hi.. My names Bluestreak!" the bright voice chimed. I wearily peeked from under my cocoon. "I don't really know why I'm called that.. I'm not really blue.. well kinda a grayish blue.. but I guess if I'm going really fast it does look like a blue streak.. Hey! That makes sense hu.." optics brightened happily at me. " Anyway… You don't have to be scared.. well not of us .. the Autobots like humans.. Well most of us.. Least **I** like humans.. Bee likes humans.. and Wheeljack .. and Ratchet, he is a little grouchy but he's a nice mech and the best Medic in the whole army!" Sitting up slowly I cocked my head blinking at the baby blue optics smiling brightly down at me. "No one here's going to hurt you.. I mean it's against the rules… Prime would fritz if anyone did on purpose.. but like I said most of us like humans.. So we wouldn't hurt you eve if it **wasn't** against the rules" He paused a moment seemingly thinking. Then gained a second wind. " Though I'd avoid getting on Sunstreaker' or the minibots bad sides... They can be a bit mean. Though I don't think they **mean** to be mean... but they are front line mechs so their programming is a bit different.." I blinked up at Bluestreak slightly stunned at the constant stream of jabber. "Hehe I'm rambling again aren't I?... People say I talk too much and tell me to shut up, or be quiet or go away… I'm sorry..." His optics dimmed sadly. " I just wanted to make you feel better… and I know you're scared and talking helps when I'm scared." He smiled brightly at me. "So if you ever get scared or need to talk you can come to me any time. Ok?"

' _Oh my God… he's __**adorable**__.'_ A small smile broke from me despite the oddity of it all and the whole world completely drowned out by his chatter and bubbly attitude as my maternal instincts kicked in. (I know what your thinking.. how the **hell** can a 'however many stories tall' mech be adorable?… well if you ever meet Blue **trust** me you'll **understand**.) The mech smiled encouraged by my reaction.

"But yeah.. Like I was saying. I like humans and so do most of the other mechs.. dunno but Sunny or some of the others but **I** like humans .. so anyway I was wondering if you'd be my friend?" he asked earnestly.

"Oo….Ok.." I stammered my voice still sounded small but I was feeling a little better and the gunner beamed at the answer.

"Bluestreak.." Ratchet stated placing a hand on the mechs shoulder. " If Twila is up to it.. Would you like to show her around base?"

"Sure! .. oh. But I'm due for patrol." Bluestreaks face fell and his optics dimmed slightly.

"I've already sent a file to Prime requesting a shift change." the medic stated going back to one of the desks along the wall.

"Really! Thanks Ratchet!" The younger mech smiled brightly.

"Yes yes." The medic waved him off " I have reports to finish. Call me if you need anything."

"So would you like to see the Ark?" Bluestreak nearly bounced in excitement. I shifted uneasily. "Please! I know you'll have a lot of fun... and there are other humans you can meet... and everyone's been talking bout how you told Ratchet to jump out an airlock.. I thought Sideswipe was going to brake something from laughing so hard." At this the medic grunted his optic twitching slightly, as Wheeljack looked as though he was holding back his amusement. I looked from the grouchy medic to the bubbly gunner deciding the latter would be much better company.

"I..I guess.." I shifted. These were the Autobots... and they haven't done anything to me ... and they were fighting for earth…so I guess it was ok to trust them. Bluestreak grinned happily offering his hand to me and I stepped on tentatively and sat down in his palm. Now that I was much calmer I noticed his hands were very warm and felt more like firm leather than metal. The giant cradling me carefully in his hands the way a child would hold a small bird pranced happily out of the medbay. My stomach lurched a bit before getting use to the movement.

"So what do you want to see first?" Bluestreak asked me brightly

"Oh.. I dunno.. " I replied as my stomach grumbled and I felt my face heat up slightly embarrassed.

" We can get some fuel in the rec room." He offered brightly. "I haven't refueled yet ether." I nodded looking around as we made our way to the rec room. Bluestreak talked continuously and the jabber was actually very calming. I blinked suddenly composed as my mind sobered and began to turn to more serious thoughts trying to rationalize the situation. _' Ok ether I'm crazy or this is all real… and I'm experiencing it... and Sam is. Co met him. And talked to him too... So I know that's real…' _I pinched myself an winced..._ 'Yep I'm awake... and I did try to call Co... all that happened.. So... It's real…I'm talking to a giant mech… to Bluestreak… and it really is all real. The war... The aliens… Everything.. …' _I took a deep breath as Bluestreak made a right turn and noticed more mechs in the area. Taking a chance look down (thank God I'm not scared of heights) I noticed several human soldiers and mechs talking as well as a few humans hurry about on some business or another._ 'I guess I'm not allowed to tell anyone bout all this... no one would believe me anyway. Well except maybe Co…but... I can't tell her…I mean... Ratchet needs my help right? And they __**are**__ fighting for __**Earth**__.. How can I __**NOT**__ help… and if it works out then the farther away she stays the better right?'_

"Twila? Are you alright?" My guide looked down at me worriedly.

"Yeah.." I looked up at him distracted _' This is going to take some getting use to.' _He didn't look convinced. "I'm.. Just thinking.. Bout everything… all of this…" I turned back to watch where we were going. "The wars real… its not some story... or game.. or. Any of that... it's all real... and Earth can be destroyed ...people could die...people I care about could die."

"That's true.." Bluestreak's optics dimmed and his pace slowed. " But that's why we fight... to protect the people we care about... I want to try and do my best and help... Dunno why some of the others fight... Bumblebee cause he's doing what he thinks is right. Just like most of us... and Prime... and Sunny and Sides..." the mech chuckled lightly his voice bright but held a sad weight to it even though he was trying to comfort me. " I think they fight just to frag off Prowl with their stunts… and Ironhide just likes to blow stuff up." His optic brightened. "Earth is a strong Autobot front right now.. So we've got a good hold on it and with our combined efforts I'm sure we'll be ok. We'll save Earth. Twila, I just know we will .. and well.. If we don't.. Then at least we gave it our best shot. Right? That's all we can really do… And now with you being Ratchets assistant he'll be able to work twice as fast and help more of our soldiers and we'll do even better!. I'm really glad you're here."

I stared up at the mech's genuine expression. He really was glad I was here. "Thanks Blue……"

"You're welcome!" Bluestreak beamed then silence lapsed between us and after a moment I could feel the mech start to get uncomfortable as the silence weighted heavily on him.

"Hey .. Blue? " I called and could almost feel him sigh from relief his whole body relaxing somewhat.

"What is it Twila? Do you need something… are you ok I'm not moving too quick am I? I mean I know some of the other humans get sick when we do and I can stop if you need me to." the Gunner looked down at me worriedly.

" If you ever need to talk…. Bout anything you can come to me too ok? I won't ever tell you to shut up." I curled my knees to my chest and snuggled back against he gunners thumb content and at ease with the perky mech.

"You… you mean it?" He asked astonished. I nodded and was rewarded with a joyful expression. "Oh wow! Thank you! No ones ever told me that before. Even Hound tells me to shut up occasionally. But you really wont… Never?"

"Never on purpose." I assured him a door swished open and a surprisingly light blast of noise hit me as we entered the rec room.

I turned to see that there were at least 10 mechs in the large room.. Large mech sized tables and chairs where scattered about one side and I saw that Sam was right... they had gone to great lengths to make humans as comfortable as possible. Aside from the mech sized tables and chairs, a bar to one side seemed to house large dispensers of some sort. A little distance away (Along the bar wall) I spied a small indention in the wall, or what looked to be a small notch from where I was. (I later found out it was the size of a small apartment) It seemed to house a human sized kitchen area as well as a few tables and a sofa/ reading area and various games. A long wide notch was indented in the wall close to the mech-sized tables, and it housed several human sized furnishings. Small metal ramps made for easy access to all of the higher areas. More than a few humans had made them selves comfortable along the wall/ balcony area and were talking, completely at ease with the mechs almost on their eye level.

A huge mech sized plasma screen took up part of one wall with a metal sofa like piece in front of it as well as what appeared to be a gaming console below the screen. I blinked in surprise they looked a little different than in on the TV series and movies... but I recognized Hound and Hot Rod playing... StarWars legos ? I snickered at the sight as the two dueled it out with split screen. Blue pranced across the room earning several amused looks before depositing me carefully in the kitchen area. I jumped down from his hand lightly and looked around the apartment-sized room and noticed a woman sitting at a nearby table eating a sandwich, sharp bright green eyes watching me with intrest.

"Twila this is Makayla.. Makayla this is Ratchets new assistant! She's really nice!." He hummed then turned his attention to me. "You can get what ever you want. I'll be right back I'm going to get some energon .. Are you goina be ok?" Bluestreak chirped at me, I nodded and he bounded off a little ways away to the dispensers..

I stared at the girl.. wait.. Makayla like.. Movie Makayla? She sure didn't look like her. Shoulder length black hair was cut in a hip style and streaked green. She smiled at me.

"Ello! You can call me Kayla." the girl greeted me in a thick Australian accent and offered a hand. I walked to the table and shook it hesitantly. "So you're the new assistant everyone's been rav'n bout eh? You'll get use ta everything soon'er than ya think. Ya adjust pretty quickly when you have ta. Jack's says its something bout necessity and survival programming and such." The girl waved her hand speaking with gestures.

"I guess." I grinned at the girl pulled up a chair beside her. "I can't help but ask... So are you ... the Movie Makayla?"

"Oi" the girl rolled her eyes. "Nah. See we can't really get any recogninishion with everything.. Since the Autobots aren't really supposed to exist.. so .. we cant really let anyone know were in on all this top secret stuff.. An all that… so they do what they can ta kinda show their appreciation.."

" By stick us in the kiddy cartoons and comics …" my eyebrows rose at the comment..

"It's not much but hey who doesn't want'a be a kids hero?" she shrugged. "When they made the movie they needed a **love** interest for Sam's character. But they liked me cause they needed a hacker… and figured Makayla was to **feminine **and** delicate**.. so they split me up into two people… kinda annoying really.. Guys've have been ragging me for it for months now." I grinned starting to feel completely at ease with the talkative girl. "See the Autobots just kinda suggest things.. an then t he people sometimes take creative license to it."

"So … where are we anyway?" I blinked at the girl.

"Oh a good few hundred feet under ground. " Makayla smiled. "Though ya wouldn't ever know it from up top." (No I will not tell you where.. or exactly how far .. or even if we are under ground.. you never know.. we could be in the middle of the ocean.. but I'll refer to it as underground for this purpose…. And please don't go digging up your backyard...)

" I didn't really know what I was getting into... when I agreed to come in for that interview..." I stated staring at the table blankly trying to let everything process.

"Tell me bout it!" she laughed. " When they pulled that whole drug'em an tell'em bit with me I laughed my ars off… then I screamed... I screamed a lot."

"So.. They did the same thing with you too?" I cocked my head and the girl nodded.

" Yep!" she answered over a bite of sandwich… " Ya see.. Way they're figuring is.. Its easier on us that way."

"Easier?!" I balked. " Kidnapping and drugging me, then Jazz scaring me half to death?" The girl nearly choked at that.

"haha well.. ok.. It's as easy as they can go bout make'n it. Go grab a bite ta eat. I need to grab dessert anyway..." I walked with her over to the kitchen area she opened the fringe leaning in as I rummaged around for a plate.. "Grr... When I find out who's been snitch'n my Hersheys bars they've had it… Ooooo Chocolate cake!" I took one look at the fudge-layered devils food cake when she brought it out.

"Hell with real food, give'm the damn chocolate." I grinned after my last two days I needed it.

"Mate, you're a woman after my own heart!" she grinned sitting the cake on the table and cutting us both a slice while I grabbed a small carton of milk from the frig. We sat down and resumed our conversation.

"So how do they figure it's easier?" I questioned. "I mean... Jazz nearly scared 20 years off me."

"Aww an I though we were coo lil lady." A thick accented melodic voice commented. And I nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned to find Jazz watching me from where he sat on a bar stool just outside the notch kitchen area. How the hell did he do that?!

"God! What the hell is with you and trying to give me a heart attack!?" I all but screamed at him. The mech grinned at me.

"Blue wanted me ta tell ya he'd be here in a bit." The silver Porsche jabbed a thumb in the direction of the mech in question before taking a sip of a greenish iridescent liquid in a cub shaped cup he held. I looked over to see Hound and Bluestreak lost in conversation.

"..Anyway.." the green eyed girl glared at Jazz, whom only grinned, before continuing. " Before we were so **rudely** interrupted.. . If we refuse or things don't workout then all they gota do is alter our memories... and we can go back to our original war free life without a problem" Kayla explained.

"But can't our long term memories be altered too?" I questioned taking a bite of cake and trying to relax. " I remember Wheeljack saying something bout that."

"Yeah we c'n do that.." Jazz frowned. "Long-term memories aren't so'a easy though…Hatchet an the other medics… they don't like ta... isn't always a guarantee and it can mess with y'er upstairs " He tapped the side of his head.

I frowned taking a bite of cake and wanted to purr at the silky smooth fudge. "Where did you guys get this? It's **good**."

"Take a guess!" Kayla smiled as Jazz chuckled.

"I dum nm" I hummed over the chocolaty goodness.

"Optimus Prime made it." She replied and I nearly choked as she and Jazz contorted in amusement.

"But.. what .. why.. How.. Why? .. WHY?" I stammered staring at the cake.

"It's a hobby." Jazz's optics danced at me as he took a swig of his enregon. "What? Just cause we're bad aft'd fine tuned fight'n mech's don't mean we can't have hobbies."

I stared at the cake blankly and blinked my mind trying to comprehend this new tid-bit of information… _'My life just got a hell of a lot weirder.' _A mental image popped into my head. Optimus Prime wearing an apron, mixing bowl in one hand and The Joy of Cooking cook book in the other. Then I cracked. Snickers turned into giggles and giggles to full-blown laughter. I laughed till it hurt, holding my sides till I bent double over the table.

"OH!.. oh God it hurts!…" I managed to get out around broken giggles. My eyes watered and I was gasping for breath and coughing before I was able to gain some semblance of composure, vaguely aware of Kayla patting my back to ease my breathing.

"Twila! Primus are you ok?! You're not malfunctioning are you? Jazz what happened? Please be ok" Bluestreak fidgeted bedside Jazz.

"Easy buddy she's alright." Amusement laced the Porsche's voice as he reassured the gunner and my breathing eased.

"I needed that.." I sighed grinning up at the grayish blue mech. "I'm ok Blue. Promise." The mech looked relived somewhat but still worried watching me closely as cleaned up placing my empty plate in the dishwasher. I noticed a panel in the sidewall by the frig. "Whats that?"

"That?.. oh that's a Replicator Unit." Makayla smiled at me dark and green streaked hair dancing bout her face as she nodded her head. "There's all kinds of weird gadgets like that around."

"A what?" I stared at the odd device.

" Ya ever watch StarTrek? …" I shook my head and made a face " hehe anyway where do you think they get some of the ideas for their stuff…"

"Seriously?!" I stared at her stunned.

"Well we don't use it unless there's an emergency or something like that. But you'll have to ask Jacks to explain specifics to ya" Kayla offered the best explanation she could "I know he invented it in case the Ark needed to be launched with humans on board…. wanted ta make sure we wouldn't die of starvation and all that. What it does is rearrange atoms that make up stuff… so you can recycle something an make something else... long as the molecular structure of its on file and all the right particles are in it. I'm not really sure how it works… but I think its something like that. I've tried eating food from it." The girl made a face. " Ick .. It's passable.. but it doesn't taste the same.. Something different. I like the stuff from his garden better."

"Wheeljack has a garden?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"He likes to watch them and study the differences, DNA genetic coding and all that…and it's a hobby.. Jacks really likes plants." the girl smiled.

"Hu…. StarTrek and Transformers..." I smirked_. ' Well that'd be one kick ass weird fanfic…. Oh my God.. I'm in a kick ass weird fanfic…except its all real… Its all deathly real...' _I resisted the urge to shiver shoving the thoughts aside. _'Ok girly ...Freaking outs not going to help you. Just take everything one step at a time and try not to think too much.. Wow.. Sam was right..'_

" The creator of that show...Rodd-what's-his-name thought up the idea for the show itself…. But some buddy of his worked for us and kinda leaked some info." Jazz frowned. "Man'd he get'n trouble.. Ended up having ta alter the poor guys long term memory… poor slagger didn't even know his last name when Ratch was through with em "

"That's horrible! How could Ratchet do that!? I mean I knew he was a jerk but .." I exclaimed disgusted and horrified at the thought.

"Now listen up lil' lady.. You're new .. So ya ain't got everything fully processed…. there aint no hard feelings toward ya for it.. But there's something ya got'a learn real quick.. This is war.. We do what we gota do for tha good of everyone… Just like you will… an sometimes it ain't pretty." Jazz fixed me with a firm look. " Ratcht's a ornery old bucket of bolts, I'll not deny that… but he's a slagg'n good mech and tha best Medic in tha Autobot army. If he had'n'a did what he did that man would'a been a danger ta himself and everyone else. Not ta mention your own government was ready ta go deactivating him. Ratchet did what he did best; he save'd that soldier's life. An probably lot'a other peoples too."

"Oh.. I.. didn't.." I felt my face heat up and fidgeted at the mechs reprimand.

"Bah..'s ok. I said no hard feel'ns didn't I? " I felt a light gust of wind as Jazz waved his hand dismissively. "Sides I can't stay mad at a cutie like you to long." The mech raised his visor to look at me with bight blue optics and flashed a grin at me when I blushed.

"So.. You guys have planned for humans to go into space with you?" I blinked up at Bluestreak.

"Of course." Blue smiled. "There's always the possibility that we'll lose Earth.. Well I mean in case it happens... we're gona try are best to save it.. And we are going to Twila! I just know we will!"

"Fragg'n right we will. So don't you worry none." Jazz chimed in winking.

"…. but.. We have to be ready for anything…. and in case the worst happens we wanta be able to save as many people as we can…. It got pretty bad there for a while.. Back when Jacks invented the Replicate Units for humans.." Bluestreaks optics dimmed slightly then brightened. " But Replicators were pretty common for waste and scrap stuff… I mean if you're in space you need to conserve as much as possible... Wheeljack just modified them to replicate human stuff too… He's really smart and his inventions are really helpful... well... When he's **not** blowing himself up.. "

"Haha. Well I gota head back…" Kayla smiled at me. " RedAlerts gona fritz thinking I've collapsed and **died** or something if I'm even a **minute** late. It was nice meeting you though Twila. Maybe we can hang out again sometime?"

"Sure." I grinned happy that I had made a human friend in this place.

"… Hey Jazzman ... You're headed that way right?" the dark haired girl smiled up at the silver mech.

" I sure am needing a lift gorgeous?" Jazz offered his hand to the lady and she quickly hopped on without hesitation. " See ya cutie!" I marveled at her skill as she kept her balance while Jazz moved to stand, hopped off the stool and sauntered out of the room.

"All done.? If you're not then I can wait …since Ratchet had my shift changed I'm free for a while. If you need more time an I don't mind." Blue asked snapping me back from my thoughts.

"I'm all done" I smiled up at him. "So where to next?" I asked trying to hop up onto his hand like Kayla, only to slip. Had it not been for Bluestreak's fast movement, moving his thumb to give me something to grab I would have face planted into his palm. "Thanks"

"You'll get the hang of it soon... You're doing really really good Twila. All you need is a little practice." The gunner encouraged and I couldn't help but feel a growing attachment for the young mech.

Bluestreak was a very informative guide and we spent the rest of the next few hours wandering the base and I learned that the Ark could hold 700 mechs .. However more could be accommodated if people got cozy and bunked together...( I really don't want to think of that many mechs crowded together...people like Sunny and the Wreckers tend to get grumpy cooped up) However we only covered 2 levels of the 7 level base before it was time for Blue shift to start.

"Can you take me by my room first Blue?... I think it's on the way. I need to pick up something." I requested.

"Sure!." He chirped happily and we soon reached my room. I darted in changed clothing, another pair of jeans and a tighter fitting shirt. (Wouldn't want to get my clothing tangled in dangerous machinery.) Pulling my shoulder length mousy hair into a high ponytail I grabbed my tool kit on the way out.

"All done…" I hoped up into Bluestrak's hand at bit easier and with a little more confidence listening to him chatter on the way back to the medbay. My mind started to wander again.

'_Oh God I'm going to die!'_ a little part of me wailed._ 'I can't do this!'_

'_Ok Girl…' _the stronger part of me scolded._ 'They can't hurt you.. Well they can't hurt you on purpose and get away with it…'_

'_Oh __**that**__ makes me feel a lot better.' _The little me commented sarcastically.._ 'It just means they get in __**trouble**__ if they kill me and someone __**catches**__ them.. doesn't change the fact that __**I'm going to die**__!'_

' _OH quit being a baby!'_ big me scoffed. _' Ratchet needs __**your**__ help… and if you wanta do your part and help save Earth your gona have to suck it up and deal with it…You'll be a hero!' _

'_But I don't wanta be a hero! Hero's die! Horrible horrible gruesome bloody deaths!…and that's if their lucky.. I've __**read**__ fanfiction! I __**know**__ what happens! Look at what those damn fans do to Harry Potter!' _Little me protested.

'_Pfft.. that's__**fanfiction**__.. This is __**real**__! What fan wouldn't kill for this opportunity?! And besides… Hero's never die! ' _Big me smirked.

' _I __**swear**__ to __**God**__ if you say they just reload…I'll'_Little me glared. (Ok the just reload part didn't really happen but I couldn't resist throwing it in)

'_You'll what? I am you.'_ Big me smirked.

'_Smart ass.'_ Little me glowered.

'_From what the others said yesterday your smart-ass attitude was what helped get you into this mess..' _big me smiled smugly _'..They can't hurt you... Hell from what I've seen most of them are like giant__**teenagers**__! And some of them are __**bound**__ to be pricks... their just ….giant metal teddy bears!… So... Even if they're scary as hell you're gona have to stand your ground and let'em know what you will and wont put up with... Its all in your head... our head.. '_

'_Right... Giant metal teddy bears…Famous last words… How would that look in an obituary ... "Cause of death: squashed by Giant metal teddy bear" …' _Little me moaned as the medbay doors opened and I sighed.

"Twila are you ok?" Bluestreak chirped worriedly cupping his hands around me in a comforting gesture.

"I'm ok Blue. Just a bit nervous." I smiled up at him as his optics brightened at me._' Now __**that's**__ a giant metal teddy bear.'_

" You'll do wonderful." The young mech encouraged before sitting me down on the ground and my maternal instincts cooed at the child like expression._' Ok... that's it... He's __**mine**__... **MY**__ giant metal teddy bear.'_

"Ah ..You're back." Ratchet walked into the main medbay from his office looking me over before glancing at Bluestreak. " And well adjusted I see.. Thank you Blue you've been a tremendous help… it appears we've found a talent of yours. Would you mind helping us with the next human we take on?"

"Really!?" The gunner could barely contain his excitement as the medic nodded. "Wow I'd love to Ratchet!"

"Good. I'll inform Prime then." Ratchet nodded and Bluestreak knelt down beside me.

"I'll come see you after my shift is over ok?... Well that is if you want to… I mean I know you've been stuck with me all morning and its been pretty boring… and I don't want to bother you.. " Blue optics looked at me nervously and the maternal part of me cooed again.

"I'd love to Blue. I had a great time this morning and you're a very informative guide." I smiled up at him and his optics danced we said our good byes and he bounded out of the medbay.

"Well now... what to do with you… youngling" Ratchet frowned at me with an unreadable expression. I suddenly missed the bubbling talkative mech. I looked up at Ratchet and clutching my tool kit in a death grip, suddenly very intimidated. _'Giant metal teddy bear … Giant metal teddy bear! Giant metal teddy bear!'_

"I'll show her around the medbay." Wheeljack offered brightly from the side room behind me. The medic nodded.

"She'll have to know where everything is.. and I have a few more reports to finish before I can spare time for her.." Ratchet grunted heading back into his office.

"Please. Come with me Miss Twila I'll show you around." Wheeljack smiled down at me. I sat my tool case by the wall and followed him around the medbay. Learning where the various items where and how to log into the computer systems.

We chatted about various things and I asked him about his garden and the Replicator Unit. Wheeljack's optics brightened at my interest and he set off explaining things at a dizzying pace ... I tried to keep up and was able to for a while, until he completely lost me. Half an hour later my head was spinning and I wasn't sure what I understood and what I didn't.

"Jacks if you brake her processor… I am not fixing you next time you decide to experiment with sulfuric acid." The medic threatened on seeing my blank expression. "Have you finished?"

"Yes sir." I answered respectfully deciding to give him another chance maybe if I was nicer to him from the get go things would go smoother.. ( yeah.. fat chance) The medic's optics blinked down at me in a shocked expression clearly not use to being given respect without beating someone for it first.

"Come with me. I have something for you." He stated curtly and I followed him to a medbay table running up the small metal access ramp. I was winded when I reached the top. This was going to get me in shape that was for sure.

The medic smirked at me motioning to a canvas messenger bag with a shoulder strap. "This is your equipment…. Various tools that I will be explaining later… and a hand held data pad for performing systems checks and so forth.. Which I will also be explaining later.." Taking the bag I glanced around for my red hand held toolbox and found that it was not where I had left it .. nor anywhere to be seen. My eye twitched in agitation.

The tool kit had been a Christmas gift from my grandfather. He'd picked a bright red on the assumption that I couldn't lose it.. (I'm prone to misplacing things now and again) I had always been particular about my equipment.. Having always been taught the quality of your work was always a reflection of your character and the care of your tools… put it short… They were **my** tools and no one else had any right touching them…

"… Sir… where's my kit?" I asked blinking up at him.

"They are inferior.. You wont be needed them" the medic snorted a hint of disgust laced his voice. "I've provided you with the adequate tools." I frowned up at him sitting the canvas bag at my feet.

"I'd like them back please." I stated sternly standing my full height. (Hell of a lot of good it did he's a fragg'n mech!)

"I'll not have you working on **my** patients with such .. _Inadequate_… equipment." Ratchet frowned at me.

"I don't have to work with my equipment." I glared at him resisting the urge to hiss out the words. " They have value to me.. I want them back." Didn't anyone teach this guy you didn't take things that didn't belong to you?

"I'll return them later." He waved his hand dismissively and what little control I had nearly snapped.

"I'd like them back.. **now**… please." I carefully controlled my words but my tone was still strained. The medic's head snapped sharply looking down at me and he fixed me with an icy stare.

"You'll not order me around I **MY** medbay youngling." His voice held a no nonsense tone and his frown deepened. My eye twitched. Oh.. So he wanted respect but didn't give it?!… Oh **hell** No.. It doesn't work that way.

"And I'll not have**someone** taking my belongings without **permission**!" I snapped back glaring openly at him now.

"Why you **impudent** little..." Ratchet hissed, optic twitched and his next words were clenched. " I have provided you with superior equipment... I fail to see the problem."

"That's not the point." I hissed. "It's not about **superior** or **inferior** tools.. You took them **without** **permission**... They are**mine** and I want them back **now**."

"Youngling… you are in **my** medbay and **I** give the orders here! Is that**clear**?" Ratchet hissed his optics flashing dangerously. I flinched at the expression resisting the urge to cower and swallowed hard . He certainty was intimidating.

'_Now! Now's your chance! Let them get away with it now and they'll walk all over you!'_ Big me chimed.

'We're gona die!' Little me wailed. 

' _So at lest go with some dignity!' _Big me protested.

" I have a **name**! Or is your processor to **fragmented** to remember it?!" I spat and he growled in response.

"Why you…." I could hear the medic's dental plating grind in an effort to control himself as he glared down at me. " . Wile you are in **my** medbay you **will** do as **I** order... and I will stop calling you **youngling** when you stop **acting** like one!**Sparkling**!"

"Primus... you're are already at each other!.. not even 5 minutes… I figured it would take more than a day to start killing each other at least!." Wheeljack commented earning a glare from us both. "Whoa! Hold our fire!" the inventor held up his hands defensively backing toward the door… "Um.. I.. I'm gona go work…on Bluestreak's upgrade…" the door swooshed open and he collided with a red mech who was just walking in. Meanwhile Ratchet and I had resumed our standoff.

"Whoa ! Jacks.. ya alright?" The red mech steadied the inventor. (I later found this bit out by Jacks)

"Sideswipe.. Sunny…I wouldn't go in there if I were you…" Wheeljack warned watching from the safety of the doorway.

" You aren't us." Sunstreaker smirked the two walking past the inventor to stand in a few feet from us. (heh got brave cause Ratchet was yelling at someone besides them for once)

"News flash **JACKASS**! I'm **NOT** a soldier!!" I all but screamed my hands balled into fists at my sides and completely livid. "And I'll give you**respect** when you damn well **earn** it!" The medic hissed his vents flaring to cool his systems.

"Holy Primus..." Sideswipe gaped staring at the two of us.

"Sideswipe!" Ratchet snarled at the mechs. "What do you want!? If you're not**dieing** get the FRAGG **OUT** of **MY** MEDBAY!". I glared at the intruders for interrupting, at the moment not registering just **who** they were.

"**AWWW! **Now Ratchet we just came to see you're new partner! Look it! Bro she's so **cute**!" The red mech tugged on the yellow mechs arm gently, speaking in a higher pitched voice, which would often accompany a baby or puppies presence. Much to the yellow mechs annoyance who frowned optics narrowing at the black hand tugging his armor intensively. The perky one seemed undeterred by this in his excitement though. "All glaring and evil looking ... its like… its like a mini Ratchet!" The medic glowered at the pair.

"What the **hell** did you just call me?!" I glared surprised at the deep growl coming from my own throat.

"**AWWW**!! It **is** a mini Ratchet!" the red mech cackled. "It's a Mini Medic! Look it! Sunny! She even **snarls**! Isn't she cute!"

"I have a **name** you **ass hole**!" I hissed in pure rage and without thinking grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on. A screwdriver from the canvas bag at my feet and in one swift movement hurled it at the red mech nailing him in the optic with the handle. (Course it also helps that I was a pitcher in the neighborhood baseball team back home. That I was on a table at his waist height and they were only a few feet away.)

"GAH!!! Fragg'n! Primus!" the red mech clutched his optic, stumbled backwards in surprise, all but running over his bother and just narrowly avoiding a well aimed wrench from Ratchet. The two mechs all but fell over one another scrambling to get out and zoomed past a very stunned but highly amused Wheeljack.

'_Hm.. Jerks.' _I huffed crossing folding my arms over my chest hearing a grunt._'Doesn't_ _anyone have manners round here?'_ I looked up to see Ratchet smirking down at me. "What?" I snapped glaring at him.

"Not bad… but you need to work on your aim.. you'll throw your shoulder out throwing like that.." He stated not looking at me.

"Pfft.. You're the one who missed." I snorted. Ratchet quirked an optic ridge at me opening his mouth to say something then stopped.

"Indeed I did." Ratchet's lips quirked in an amused smirk. He took my red tool kit, the thing that started the whole argument in the first place, out of his subspace, (a compartment on his hip I later learned that a mech's subspace was different for each individual), and placed it on the table beside me. "Are you ready to give this a shot?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him and tilted my head regarding the ambulance for a moment… and the firm look he was giving me. Maybe he wasn't so bad... I mean all the stories did say he had a nice side. "Alright." My lips twitched in an amused smile and an unspoken truce was formed. "Lets get to it Boss."

"I thought I told you not to order me in **my** …" Ratchet frowned.

"Oh good God what are you **two**?" I stomped my foot glaring at him. "Now are we going to get something **done** or are we going to **argue** all day?"

"Alright youngling.." the medic smiled a dangerous look in his optics.

'_Ah shit.'_ I balked

A/N

MiniMedic: (smiles) Thank you so much to those who have read and reviewed. Haha I'm glad someone is enjoying this… And thus that is how I met the Twins, got my Codename and so forth. Ratchet also made that day a living hell….(eye twitched) ornery old goat.. But he is my partner.

Also.. I have some Character Bios and Pics for my other 'story' How Does this work again? in my Author page.. if anyone is interested.. A friend is being kind enough to let me put the pics on her DA account… Please forgive my sucky drawings... I'm not allowed to post **real** pics.. I drew them anime-ish cause I suck at real life drawing. Anime I can at least vaguely pull off.

Bluestreak: Hi Mini! (Optics dim in worry seeing my foot bandaged) You needed me? Is everything ok? I can prop your foot up if you want.. or change the bandage.. Ratchet's showed me a little bout human repair and..

MiniMedic: I'm fine Blue. But I got a reviewer asking me to give you something.

Blue: Really?... (Walking to the computer station and cocking his head) why would they do that? I mean do I know them?.. I don't think I know them.. the only humans I know are on base and ..

MiniMedic: hehe.. They know you from my diary Blue.. you know the one you guys aren't allowed to read?

Blue: Oh! I'm in your diary? And they what'a give me something what is it?.. you cant give out the base address.. people'd get in trouble and I really don't want Ratchet to have to…

MiniMedic: Don't worry Blue.. I just **say** I get the gifts they give me in reviews and the other mechs play along.

Blue: Oh.. but .. but isn't that lying to them. I mean I know you wouldn't lie without a good reason but..

MiniMedic: Its ok. We just tell them that cause it makes them happy …and they know. Since they can't really send us gifts we pretend. It's like a game. (Grins) But I can really give you this one. Activate your holoform please?

Blue: (his mech form dims and a brown haired blue eyed holoform teen stands by me smiling) Um.. Ok… Now what?

MiniMedic: (hugs him and gives him a light kiss on the cheek and sits back down) There!

Blue: o.o (blushes)…. but… why… why would someone ask you to do that?

MiniMedic: (giggles) cause they like you silly! Its one of your fans!

Blue: Wow! I have fans! I mean I know Bee and the others... (We here a light clanging noise and look up to find Jazz in the doorway.) OH Jazz .. um.. Its not..

Jazz: Sides asked me ta check in on ya.. since he was gona be'way and all.. and.. (Backs toward the door holding his hands up defensively) I didn't see noth'n …(runs out the door)

MiniMedic: Crap… if we don't stop him half the base is gona be talking… Alright .. that's the **first** and **last** time I do **that** for a reviewer.

Blue: (Blushes) oh.. This isn't good is it?.. I mean..

MiniMedic: Well what are you waiting for go get him so we can explain this mess!

Blue: (holoform blinks out and his mech form fidgets) what.. but.. but.. It's Jazz …he's awfully fast Mini.. I dunno if I can catch..

MiniMedic: Then **shot** his ass!

Blue: (looks horrified) But I .. I .. I cant to do that!

MiniMedic: I didn't say kill 'em!... I'm a medic aren't I? I can fix him… hit him with a stun or **something**.. Excuse me guys... I hope you enjoyed yourself so far... I gota go kill someone... (Looks up to find Blue racing out the door after Jazz) Well shit.. (Hobbles out of the medbay) **JAZZ** GET YOUR SHINY METAL **AFT** BACK HERE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Slavery is wrong …Freedom is the right of all sentient beings! ..Everyone owns themselves…. All other things about my life .. Story plots ( if you'd like to call it that) and friends ( OC's) if you will … belong to me. **

( text ) my little side notes..

' _italics'_thoughts

**Truth is stranger than fiction: Diary of a Medic.**

By: MiniMedic

**Chapter 4**

Thank you to everyone who's inquired about my health I am very touched and totally appreciate it. My foot injury is healing nicely, albeit **too** slow for my liking. Sides and Blue have insisted on carrying me** everywhere** after hearing Ratchet comment that it would heal faster if I stayed off of it. (eye twitch) Blue out of genuine concern and Sides just to piss me off. ... and Ratchet is glaring at me.. I'm getting to it you over grown Tonka truck!

Now then back to Diary.. Before he lectures me.. Again..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next few weeks were lost in a flurry of information and a steady routine formed. Get up, chat with whoever was in the hall, eat, practice, eat, study and practice, eat, and watch Ratchet work, study and collapse (often dreaming of doing the same damn thing)…get up and do it all over again. In short it was exhausting… more so mentally than anything else. (Which can be debated… although there was almost always a mech willing to lend a hand …running around base was tiring)

Thankfully Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sam, Kayla and Wheeljack were around to kept me sane. I called my family and Co as often as I could,… Co would always jokingly ask, "Soooo did Bee transform yet?"... Much to the amusement of the mechs, who knew I hadn't told anyone anything. ….

Bluestreak helped me learn the layout of the base… and Jazz, I learned was a **shameless** flirt.. The Twins (whom I saw very little of) had effectively nicknamed me MiniMedic… Having not stayed around long enough to learn my real name... and it stuck, much to my annoyance… (Well once Optimus Prime refers to you as such.. You don't really have much choice.)

Ratchet didn't even let me **touch** a mech or any machinery what so ever. And his office was completely off limits, unless I was specifically told I could enter. My time was spent learning to work the tools he'd had given me. Practicing on a piece of living flex steel and scrap wires until the CMO, being the perfectionist he is, was satisfied I had learned the tool properly. (Which was a chore …Ratchet is picky as hell!) I was buried under information; diagrams, charts and manuals, that were all downloaded onto my data pad for study and memorization... Even though I couldn't possibly memorize**everything**, only the most useful information…but I did have to read through it all. So I could have a reference memory as to where to **find** it, should the info be needed... thank God for the search option.

Once Ratchet was satisfied that I knew how to work the tools properly, training sessions were done on how everything was put together. He would take miniatures of the intricate pieces (made specifically for training purposes) take them apart and put them back together. Then hand them to me with a chart, which reminded me, much of a game my grandfather would play with me when I was little... Taking items apart and putting them back together from memory... It was how I learned to be a mechanic in the first place and could figure out configurations in my head. But these items where **much** more advanced and much more than a child's lolly rode on me learning them.

I occasionally saw the other medics and their human assistants... most of them having different shifts than I (technically I wasn't even on a full shift... since most of my time was spent studying. It was more like part time.) Ratchet still hadn't warmed up to me, except the occasional amused smirk and we still went for each other's throats. All and all it was a very professional friendship. If you could even call it a friendship and I had the feeling he didn't even like me. I had spoken to Wheeljack about it, feeling more at ease with the inventor than my 'partner' and had asked about Ratchet's previous assistant… to which Wheeljack would reply 'It isn't my place to tell.' And would then encourage me to try talking to the grumpy medic.

Deciding to give the inventors advice a shot. "Hey Ratchet?" I looked up from the data pad after reading a confusing bit of information. My perch on his desk was currently a box that contained small nuts and screws to be sorted… He glanced from his computer to me, never stopping his work.

"Yes?" he responded curtly

"Where do mechs come from?" I asked. " This bit says something about living metal and nanites …. and I was just thinking back at what little I know about the TV shows.. and Femme's … there are charts on them. But I've never **seen** a Femme'… .I mean. It's all conflicting information…Do femme's exist?…" the medic stopped and turned to me.

"Of course Femme's exist…. however rare they are these days" Ratchet's vents hissed in a light sigh. "As to your earlier question… It is complicated.."

"Ok shoot." I sat the data pad down giving him my full attention.

"Why would you need to know?... your main function will be a field medic ….that information is hardly relevant …. A true Cybertronian sparkling hasn't been created in a very long time." The medic frowned.

"Well I'm gona be a medic right... So ... I might as well start at the beginning." I stated. "And what do you mean 'true Cybertronian sparkling'?"

"No one knows where the first of us come from..." He started ignoring my latter question. "It is far beyond our memory and there are many theories… many including Primus… Many say it was the AllSpark…and others stating that we were simply the creations of the Quintessons… No one really knows for sure…and probably never will. Something scientists will ponder for many millennia I'm sure. " The medic paused settling back in his chair, his work forgotten as he entered teaching mode. "Technically speaking... back on Cybertron… There was no concept of genders... until we came to Earth. Femme's are much lighter than Mechs…being less armored and of a more slender and delicate build." He explained. "They were not designed for combat… or heavy manual work... Their forms are more energy efficient and processors suited to intellectual functions. Such as scientists and inventors... although mechs and femmes often did double duty and shared roles."

I nodded shifting to get into more comfortable position and saw the medics optics soften and his faceplates twitched.

"Before the war Sparklings were created by combining two Sparks during Interfacing … … which you would refer to as sexual intercourse... this can happen with or without a Spark bond, which you would refer to as marriage..… and the person whom was most appropriate, normally the femme', if one is a femme, as they typically have less physically strenuous jobs and being more energy efficient, would be the host and the sparkling would grow inside. Both spark and form growing, very similar to a human conception. " Ratchet folded his hands, laced his fingers together and watched me with a knowing expression. Giving me time to process the information.

"So.. Mechs can be a host and carry a sparkling too?" I questioned frowning.

"Yes… it is possible...but rare when it does happen." Ratchet answered. "Such things are unpractical... Mechs are not as energy efficient and have very physically demanding jobs. Often times resulting in a premature termination of the Sparkling… very few sparklings 'created' by mech pairings survive." my eyes widened and the term miscarriage came to mind. "That and we cannot risk laying up a soldier for the amount of time needed for the sparkling to grow and develop properly. Especially not even knowing if the sparkling would last long enough to mature and survive… However in some cases... In the earlier days and in desperation, a spark transfer was made during early stage, when no body had developed. Into an appropriate built phrotoform, which would grow with the youngling. It is very rare that the Sparkling, being extremely fragile and weak at that early stage, would survive such a procedure ether..." Ratchet sighed his optics dimming slightly before regaining his professional poise once again. " It is often a lose lose situation... That is why spark shields were created... so that couples could become intimate without having to worry. How ever rare the chance." I tilted my head in though going over the information. Something didn't make sense so I decided to talk it out.

"But… the Ark is sentient and so is SkySpy right?… so.. that means they have a spark.." I spoke more to myself than the medic.

"Yes." The medic nodded giving me an unreadable expression.

"But they look so different.. There's no way they could have been inside someone... well I know you guys come in all sizes.. but... a whole ship?…" the medic said nothing merely watching me. " And the thought of someone that **big** growing something the size of the Ark in them… even if its just tiny, hehe however cute a mini Ark would be,.. is nuts..." I grinned at the though of a mini ark putting around then frowned as my mind turned over the idea. " But you said that you could sometimes build protoforms for sparklings … so... that means the Ark, Sky spy and other sentient ships were once just sparks inside a mech! They really are just like anyone else!"

"Very good." The medic smiled.

'_Oh My God'_ my eyes widened stunned _'he actually smiled! …and not that freaky "welcome to Hell"... or "you're a smart ass and amuse me" smile... like a __**real**__ smile smile!'_

"How long does it take?... For a Sparkling to develop?" I blinked up at him fascinated by the notion.

"It's different for every individual… and depends on the energy efficiency of the host." The medic answered patiently. " But generally on average …two vorns."

'_Wait.. An vorn is 85 human years… so two would be...' _I added the numbers in my head. My face paled at the realization. "**170** **years**! Good **GOD**! "

"Our concepts of time are a bit different…. however I have been told it was… stressful..." The medic smirked at the memory.

"Ok.. So… What about the All Spark? And Victor Segma?" I frowned. " Was all that just made up?"

"No. The AllSpark could connect directly to the Matrix... Where all Sparks originate.. It has since been destroyed…" Ratchet stated.

"Wait...but you said other sparks were kindled by two partners... what's this about the Matrix?" I questioned puzzled and the ambulance's optics regarded me in an odd light.

" Many believe..." he continued. " Myself included… That the energy of two sparks combining merely act as a channel... Much as the AllSpark did… and allows a youngling's spark to slip through, thus allowing it to be 'created'… then their processor, programming and coding are gained from their ' parents' if you will."

"Hm.." I frowned, what he said, it made sense. "Guess we really aren't that different after all…a lot of humans think the same….and Victor Segma?" Ratchet frowned at the mention of the device.

"Victor sigma is a device that would create sparks **and** protoforms... Basically the closest term you have would be Cloning.." he answered. " Victor Sigma was also destroyed... as were most of those created by it, due to many malfunctions that we could not fix, despite our best efforts..."

"hm.." I frowned in thought going over the massive amount of information.

"Yes?" the medic prompted seeing the gears in my head turning.

"You said... that you could build a protoform and place a underdeveloped Spark inside right?…" I started trying to organize the questions filling my head. " Well.. what's the difference in that and using Victor Segma?.. And how can you build a protoform?.. I mean… I know you guys are made of living metal and can feel pain and things…. But how can you get new parts for the others' repairs?" Ratchet leaned back in his chair studying me with an unreadable expression.

"The difference is... we didn't **rip** sparks from the Matrix, as Victor Segma did… the sparks we transferred were already formed and came through from the Matrix of their own choosing… and some say the will of Primus." Ratchet stated. " And how we built the protoforms… and how I can make new parts for the others. Are nanites... we can use a **type** of nanite…. Much like humans' many types of helpful bacteria... These types of nanites are 'living' organisms on a subatomic level... and co exist with us, just as your bodies bacteria does with you…." The ambulance answered going back to his computer and resuming his work." I can grow metal to form parts and various items for repairs in a lab much like human medics would grow skin in a lab for a skin grafting procedure. ... It is not until a spark is in such a form... that a mech is truly considered functional or 'living'. Nor are they considered truly dead until the spark is ether destroyed or fades."

"Oh…" I tilted my head, my mind going again. "hm.. You said... that sparks come from the Matix right…?"

"Yes…" The medic sighed turning from his computer to look at me.

"Well Sparks go to the Matrix right?.. Isn't that you're word for Heaven?" I asked.

"Yes…some believe so, that or Pit, " Ratchet answered simply. "What of it?"

"Well does that mean you guys believe in Reincarnation?… Since you believe sparks come**from** the Matrix and go **to** it?" I blinked up at him. The medic stared down at me surprised by the question. " And you never told me what you meant by a 'true Cybertronian sparkling'?.. and what about the Pit, that's you're version of Hell right ? Is the UnMaker real, just like Primus? That means that our religions are basically the same doesn't it.?. I mean when you get right down to it?"

"Enough.. youngling!" Ratchet picked me up and I just had time to grab my data pad before he moved, sitting me lightly outside his office door. " Primus you've been around Bluestreak too long… If you want to talk theories and philosophy, speak with Jacks ... He is far more qualified and I have work to finish."

I blinked up at him as the door swooshed shut and ran off to find Jacks. His lab was just next-door and I walked up and pressed the com button on the human sized keypad. Then sighed on receiving no answer, which ether meant that Wheeljack was immersed in his work... or out.

Making a mental note to ask Jacks about it later, I padded back to the medbay and curled up on the stack of fresh cleaning cloths in the corner to study. It was the only real soft area in the room since the human patient beds were kept in a cabinet when not in use.

20 minutes later I was reading a particularly dry document, when my eyes started crossing from strain of staring at the data pad... rubbing them sleepily, I yawned. _ 'Maybe this wasn't the __**best**__ place to study._' I thought but didn't have the energy to move from my comfy warm spot. Lying down on my stomach I propped up on my elbows reading the document and soon started to get drowsy. I curled up into the soft material the data pad forgotten. Maybe I could rest my eyes… just for a sec…

Mumbling in protest I was aware of something moving. In that warm fuzzy area between waking and dreams, feeling a soft weight snuggle around my shoulders I curled into it. Happily content to stay in dreamland.

"AWWW see you only play a hard aft." A fuzzy voice stated barely braking through to my drowsy fogged mind. "What happened to not getting attached?"…. Jacks?

"Her temperature was dropping." A gruff voice answered.

"Really Ratchet who are you trying to fool?... you're not as much of a hard aft as you pretend to be…I should know, we've only been friends since, oh**before** the war." the inventor's voice smiled sadly. "She's not him you know…Mini's afraid to even talk to you and I don't blame her …. You've been hard on her…Ratch, would it kill you to be nice to her?"

"Mini?... Is that what their calling her now?... Last I heard it was Pit Spawn..." the medics voice held an amused tone. "If I go easy on her people die Jacks... you know that." Ratchet answered and I tried to wake up but my body had other ideas, drifting in and out of consciousness.

" The Twins fist encounter was... amusing." The lighter voice smiled. " People are going to die regardless... this is war..." Wheeljack's voice frowned " And you know what I mean… She thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her." The medic's voice grunted softly through to my hazy fogged mind. "She can be stubborn as Pit, disrespectful and a smart aft. But I don't **hate** her..." his voice held an amused tone…. "She asked me where sparklings came from."

"Hummm from what I've seen so can you." Wheeljack's voice smiled "Really?"

"Asked me if we believed in reincarnation..." Ratchet snorted in amusement. "Did she speak with you about it?"

"No… Reincarnation?….." the inventor paused. "You know that's a fascinating concept.. I never really thought." I shifted forcing my eyes open and sat up groggily.. Having been up late studying the three previous nights my body clearly wanted to stay asleep.

"You've been skipping recharge cycles." Ratchet frowned at me disapprovingly. I glared up at him.

"un hu..And you've been watching me sleep.. Perve.." I smirked when Jacks snickered.

"I am a medical officer." Ratchet's optic twitched. A part of me wondered if that twitch was going to be permanent. " It is unusual for humans to offline in such a manner...I was merely monitoring your vitals to make sure you were not malfunctioning."

"It's still creepy. Besides you have no room to talk bout not recharging…" I stretched as he scowled at me. "You worry too much"

"You're going to be helping me with systems checks." Ratchet stated offering his hand to me and ignoring my comment. Once settled into his palm I lightly ran my fingertips over his soft alloy noting how much softer it really was. Ratchet and other medics had the softest touch of all the mechs due to the extra sensors in their hands. If he noticed my movement he didn't acknowledge it. Sitting me down lightly on the medbay table he handed me my tool bag, I set about fishing for the wires for my data pad. " I want you to get some supervised experience... Plus two of us working on the Twins will get them out of here a slag of a lot faster."

"The Twins… do they really share a spark?" I asked plugging the clamp wires into the handheld computer.

"Yes." Ratchet answered his faceplates twitched in a smirk. " Sideswipe! Get you're aft in here!" The medic barked harshly. A red mech poked his head in the door timidly.

"Is it safe?" he asked as a yellow mech grunted walking past. I shifted my weight to keep my footing as he sat on the berth I was standing on, the red mech soon following.

"Lets get this over with." The yellow soldier grunted.

"Right.. Mini." Ratchet smirked when I frowned at the use of the nickname. " Check Sunstreaker while I run a systems check on Sides."

"No fragg'n way.." Sunny snorted giving me a look of repulsion. " I'm not letting some slagg'n newbie with half a processor touch my systems.. Besides.. She'll smudge my wax job." My eye twitched... I was beginning to understand why Ratchet was such an ass. Walking up to Sideswipe I smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry about hitting you earlier." I apologized noting his shocked expression. "But could you do me a favor please and let me run a systems check on you instead? Ratchet you don't mind if we switch do you?… I wouldn't…. But you see, your brothers **cheap** pine scented wax is making me **nauseous**..." the medics face plates twitched and he was giving me that 'you're a smart aft and amuse me' smirk. Sideswipe snickered. The yellow mech glowered with a low growl, which I ignored. (After you've had a few rounds with Ratchet a simple engine rumble just doesn't faze you anymore.)

"Down! Now!" The medic commanded pushing the yellow mech back down on the table roughly. Ignoring Sunstreaker I quickly clamped the data pad cables onto the appropriate wires of Sides torso and began the systems check

"So… what's it like being a twin?" I asked Sideswipe.

"None of your fragg'n business." Sunny snarled.

"For your information I wasn't talking to you..." I spared Sunstreaker an annoyed glance before turning back to the scans. "Perhaps you should take your own advice and mind your own business." Sideswipe cackled the motion jostling me, as I was perched in his lap. The yellow warrior growled but held still lest Ratchet dent him. Sideswipe's form convulsed lightly in mirth, I got the feeling a privet conversation was going on between the twins.

"Please be still. You'll knock the wires loose and we'll have to start all over again." I informed the red and black Lamborghini, who looked down at me with shocked optics.

"Primus… she said**please**…" Sideswipe grinned at Ratchet. " She's a lot nicer than you are." The medic glowered as the red mech snickered, sure enough knocking the wires loose. "Opps .. sorry."

"Its alright." I sighed re-hooking him back up luckily we weren't too far into the scan.

"Give her a few days." Ratchet smirked down at me before going back to his work.

"Hey… I'm not**that** bad." I frowned. " Besides you damn well deserved the chewing out I gave you." The medic cocked an optic ridge at me.

"Please enlighten me to which one?… There are so many." Ratchet replied cheekily as he regulated a few of Sunstreaker's systems. "You get upset of the most insignificant things."

" As to which one,**All** of them… an that doesn't make any sense." I scowled at my partner. "They aren't insignificant to me... or else I wouldn't have been upset about them now would I?….You're just a controlling **ass**. I'm supposed to be your partner... not your slave ... I'm not some mindless drone you arrogant ambulance." The medic shot me a glare as Sideswipe burst into another fit of laughter.

"Oh I like her." Sideswipes optics danced happily as my data pad clamps were knocked loose again.

"Sideswipe **please** be **still**." I instructed sternly re-hooking him up again.

"Sorry." The red mech smiled at me sheepishly.

"It's alright." I replied taking a breath to calm myself.

"I never thought of or met to imply that you were in any way my slave or a drone. However you are in-experienced and in need of training... which means you are under my instruction." Ratchet frowned.

"I understand that... but what... for Gods sake please enlighten me, does chewing gum or drinking soda have to do with 'hindering' my training?" I glared up at him.

"Humans in general are frail creatures. Despite the fact that our radiation is beneficial doesn't mean you're impenetrable" Ratchet informed me. (As a side effect from the radiation mechs give off, humans in general live longer and have a bit more stamina over all, least those who are around them a lot will live much longer, say few hundred years or so more than normal.. But recently we've found that, due to the amount of mechs currently on Earth, the human life rate as a whole has been increasing slightly. Pfft and you guys all thought that it was just because of medical advances... which have been great.. but God don't tell Ratchet that.. He'll go off on a rant about how human medical practices is barbaric, dark age blah blah blah.. Think of someone 100 times worse than Dr. McCoy in that Star Trek movie ((Jacks made me watch all of them… if McCoy were real I'd like to see that conversation... and Prowl and Spock would get along **wonderfully**))...and working with him I can see why... but... I'm totally ranting... back to diary now...) . "You at least are under my medical supervision as well. Those items are unhealthy and their intake should at the very least be limited.. Although I would prefer you stop their use all together. Consuming 4 soda's, Coke's specifically, in the space of an hour is highly destructive.. Do you realize that those quantities have the same acidity as a car battery and can burn a whole through your stomach lining?" Ratchet frowned entering lecture mode.

"Pfft Oh for God's sake. With the amount of sleep I've been getting, I've needed that much caffeine to function! And I've seen the amount of infused highgrade you've had on ...Sideswipe if you knock those clamps loose**one **more time, I'll duct tape the damn things to you!" I reprimanded sharply slapping a sensitive wire in-between his plating. The mech yelped, surprised at the poke and immediately stilled however his engine continued to hiccup in lightly in laughter.

"Now you see why I wished for you to work on Sunstreaker .."The medic smirked.

"I don't even see why you need a human assistant anyway.. You do have a holoform... and I remember something from one of the shows about MiniCons.. Like human sized mechs" I turned back to Sideswipes scans... thankfully he hadn't knocked the clamps loose and it was halfway done.

" MiniCons have been extinct since before we came to Earth..." Sunstreaker smirked. "Half processed Idiot." I twitched.

"Alright.." I glared. " Listen up oh holy-er than thou penis car.. Insulting my intelligence is something I'm **not **going to put up with." I snapped back at the yellow lambo. I thought Sideswipe was going to die, he burst out laughing nearly knocking me off of him and knocking the cables loose. Ratchet shoved a growling Sunstreaker down on the berth as he tried to lunge for me.

"Down NOW!" The medic barked.

"Damn it Sideswipe!" I glared tugging a very sensitive set of wires sharply.

"Ow! FRAG! .." Sides swore immediately stilling.

"Deal with it." I frowned at his pouting look when I pulled a small roll of duct tape from my kit. A few moments later both the twins were sitting obediently and both grumbling, Sides for having duct tape on his inner wiring (apparently it isn't comfortable but not harmful) and Sunny for having his paint scuffed.

"As to you're earlier question... the reason we need human assistants. We cannot divide our consciousness and still need to make smaller repairs... Having a smaller helper saves precious time. Asto-seconds can mean life and death on the battlefield and the medbay." Ratchet answered. I paled slightly '_Ok no pressure...'_

"What do you mean you can't divide your consciousness?" I glanced at Side's scan and rubbed my eyes, dealing with the twins was agitating. If every mech was like this no wonder the CMO was grumpy as hell.

"While we are in our human form we experience things as though we are our holoform.. it is as close to human or what ever it is we are portraying, as we can get. However as advanced as the programming is, we cannot divide our conscious, leaving our actual body... Our true form vulnerable." The medic answered glancing at the twins scans. "Thank Primus your almost done. Hold still" Ratchet glared at Sides as he started to fidget.

"But ..but.. there's duct tape on my wiring." the red lambo pouted.

"Good Lord. I swear you have mech ADD... Actually..." I giggled thinking of a way to keep Sideswipe busy" Want'a know how to piss off Starscream?" I smiled up at his questioning look. " Send him a copy of the Evil Over Lord list...Look it up." His optics dimmed slightly as he accessed the Internet and I turned back to Ratchet. "So... If you're in you're holoform on the battle field and you're mech form gets killed you could die?"

" Not could die**, will **die." Sunstreaker nodded glaring at me as if I were an insect. " The Decepticons target medics every chance they can get"

" But what about your holoform.. if that gets hurt." I frowned in thought.

"There is no damage to our true form unless the link to our spark is hit….and we can just blink out and back into our mech form." Ratchet explained.

"And just when were you planning on telling me this?" I frowned up at my partner.

" When the information was needed. Although I though you were aware of the situation. This is war." Ratchet informed me firmly and a heavy silence fell as we went back to our work. Of course I was **aware** of the situation… but being **aware** of it and **facing** it were two different things. The scans completed and everything was well (Ratch hadn't expected anything to be wrong but a regular systems scan was always a good idea.) Sideswipe was grinning at me as I unhooked the cables from him.

"What.." I scowled up at him suspiciously ... when Sides grins it's normally a very very bad thing. The red mech held a mischievous light in his optics grinning like a cat. "Sideswipe..?" I backed up then squeaked as he grabbed me quickly bringing me up to his face planting a light kiss on the top of my forehead. "W..W..What the Hell?!" I stammered wide-eyed and shocked.

"For inspiring me! "Sideswipe chirped brightly and just as quickly sat me down on the table and bounded happily after his brother and out of the medbay . I stood there dazed and shocked and..."WHAT THE HELL?"

"What did you do?" Ratchet glared at me and I blinked at him blankly.

"I..I ..Hell if I know! I just told him to look up...Oh crap." I face palmed. " The evil over lord list...but.. He wouldn't... actually send it to ...Oh my God he wouldn't!"

" He would...what ever it is your thinking he would... It's Sideswipe." the medic frowned. It was only a few days later that I found out Sideswipe had sent Starscream a file labeled the Evil Over lord list: How to be an evil dictator and not be a whiny bitch ..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Over those next few days I quickly realized that there were a lot of mechs.. and **everyone** needed a system's check .. Even with the other medical officers on base it would take a while. (There were 2 medics besides Ratchet on the main base plus Jacks could qualify if need and 3 on the second base at the oppose end of the country ... plus human assistants, none of which I had met yet… sigh ..No I'm not telling you where that other base is ether)

"Hiya Mini!" Sideswipe called brightly as he entered the medbay.

"Hi dear" I responded absently frowning at the roster from my perch on a medbay table (Is my common greeting to Bluestreak who visited often at the time .. and had I realized it was Sides I probably would have thrown my clip board at him instead of calling him 'dear') " You don't look like you're half dead … what are you doing here..?" I blinked up at him.

"DEAR?! What tha' slag Sides!" Jazz growled walking in from the doorway. He stopped frowning at the red mech who held his own ground. I blinked... what the hell was going on… "I'm gone for more'n two astro-secs and you're move'n in on my girl!?" I paled... _'WHAT?'_ Jazz glanced down at me and winked an optic .. Letting me in on the improve skit. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. (Random skits are a common occurrence with these two… honestly they're impossible.. they tried it on Prowl once after Sides had come across a fan fic of Prowl/Jazz.. and I thought they were going to make the poor tactician's processor explode… which poor Prowl did blow a circuit, like a bad migraine to us.. Ratchet was ready to kill them, even though he couldn't help smirking... And I was in-between being pissed off and laughing. )

"You're girl?!" Sides frowned placing his hands on his hips "And here I just finished proclaiming my undying love!"

"Well ya better be un proclam'n it!" Jazz countered as I grinned and shook my head. '_Idiots_.'

"OH but I can't! And how I've **tried** denying it Jazz!…" He looked down at me with adoring blue optics and sighed wistfully. " I just can't… I can't refuel… I can't recharge... Ever since I first saw her .. She stole my spark away!" Sideswipe proclaimed dramatically.

"Oh my God.." I sputtered giggling. Where did they come up with this stuff? (You know... you fanfic authors out there haven't helped! )

"She speaks!" Sideswipe gasped, he gently tipped my chin up with a finger to face him I cocked an eyebrow at the red mech.. Now what.. " Speak again bright angel!" Reformatted Romeo and Juliet sounded very odd coming from a Cybertronian. _'Oh what fangirl wouldn't want to be in the middle of this…'_

"Idiots.." I grinned at him.

"Only for you .." Sideswipe countered smirking and I couldn't help but giggle feeling my face heat up in spite of myself. (Damn body betraying me.)

"Well there's only one way ta solve this then!" Jazz stated fiercely azure visor flashing.

"Yes! Battle to the death!" Sides finished standing dramatically to face his opponent.

"Oh no you don't.." I grinned and smacked Jazz on the arm with my clipboard. "Battle to the death later.. Systems check now."

"My lady commands." Jazz grinned and shrugged at Sides. The two chuckled and Jazz obediently sat on the table, Sideswipe sat beside him. I climbed into the Porsche's lap sitting on his thigh.

"Where's tha' doc?" Jazz asked as I clamped the wires of my hand held computer to the right wires in his torso.

"In his office updating files… he told me to take care of this." I answered motioning to the roster list and trying to sound as professional as I could. It was a small job... Not anything major but I was proud that Ratchet had finally trusted my skills enough to do this much on my own. "It's just a basic system check… not a major one .. Just have to run a few scans and make sure all the levels are where they should be. I wont be tinkering with anything.." I added, not wanting him to be worried that an armature was going to start poking around inside him.

"Aww too bad…" Jazz pouted with a devilish grin. "But hey..we're unsupervised" He let small suggestive tone lace the last word and I blushed holding my head lower so my shoulder length hair fell effectively hiding my face. "Now if we can' just get rid of Casanova here."

'_Damn it stop blushing! You don't even like ether of them like that!'_ Big me voiced in my head.

'_I can't help it!'_ Little me whined. _'I'm trying to be professional!'_

"Pfft and leave you alone with my undying love... slagger. I don't think so… that's awfully ungentle-mechly Jazz I'm ashamed of you!" Sideswipe scolded folding his arms over his chest. Jazz started to respond but I beat him to it.

"So is cursing… and with your record you should be ashamed of **yourself…** But I forgive you both." I reprimanded finishing the first scans on Jazz's systems and starting the second then I gave him a light defragmentation for good measure. We lapsed into silence a few moments as I studied the scans but kept being distracted by their conversation.

"Ya know Sides.. I heard ah' rumor tha' other day…"I could hear the grin in Jazz's voice.

"Oh and what, my friend, would that be?" Sides asked nonchalantly as though I wasn't even in the room.

"Apparently the doc has a new assistant ... Almost outta train'n ." Jazz started. _'Oh lord…'  
_

"Ooh that old cog'ger finally found a cute one?" Sides asked brightly.

"You're tell'n me! Apparently she's ah' **hot** little thing to.." Jazz smirked. " Heard she can really make you'r engine purr."

"Jazz!" I scolded hitting a sensitive spot in his side with my chipboard. The saboteur jumped lightly in response.

"And apparently she gives love taps!" Jazz laughed as I jumped from his leg onto the table..

" You're systems are fine.." I tried to sound stern but I couldn't get the amused smirk off my face. "Now get out of here... shoo! Go terrorize someone else..." I ordered waving him away, then cringed as the silver mech let out an agonizing scream before bolting out of the medbay.

" That fragger is half outta his processor ... It's necessary with his job... course Sugar based fuel doesn't help matters..." Sides let out a rumbling chuckle.

"Dear God.." I blinked .. " He's going to have everyone on base terrified of me."

"That's the plan!" Sideswipe winked an optic at me hoping down off the table.

"What in the name of Pimus was that?!" Ratchet exclaimed from his office doorway.

"Jazz being an idiot." I grinned as the medic caught site of Sideswipe.

"What the frag are you doing here?" Ratchet scowled at the red sports car. "If you're not dieing or scheduled get the frag out!"

"Opps gota go!.. Old cog'ger caught me.." Sides whispered (As if Ratchet couldn't hear him..) cupping his hand to the side of his mouth. I couldn't help but notice that Ratchet's optic twitched at the 'Old Cog'ger' bit. "Mini, you can make my engine purr anytime." Sides whispered, blue optics shown with mischievous light. I paled blinking at him as he bolted out the door, before the CMO could find a tool to toss at him.

"Sideswipe!" I scolded my mind kicking in a half second too late, realizing **what** he had said, then sighed shook my head as Ratchet retreated into his office. Going back to the roster sheet... '_Lets see who was next... Prowl... a nice **sensible** mech.'_ Thank God.

AN:

MiniMedic : Sorry for the late update .. I've been swamped in paper work. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I love hearing from you guys… I'm glad someone gets some amusement from my insanely weird life. And I'm trying to get the next chapter of How Does this work again? Out…. As soon as I can get hold of Amber.. that girl.. I swear some times she's hard to catch. She's had some of those top secret meetings, that us lower ranks aren't allowed to know bout.

**Raven 06:** Yes.. my life is quite insane and Ratchet made that day a living hell ..….But don't worry dear... you're gift didn't cause me to get hurt. I really did get hurt in a field mission.. Thanks for the cookies though! WEEEE (Munchies cookies)

**Dragowolf:** we caught Jazz so no worries there ( evil grin) and I will be sure to pass the message … (clears throat) Blue dear you have a stalker…

Blue: (looks up from helping Wheeljack sort through parts) Wow! Really?... wait .. Is that a good thing?

MiniMedic: Depends on how you look at it honey… Just thank Primus she doesn't know where you live.. (grins) But I have thought about setting up a 'story' where you guys could ask the Autobots questions.. kinda like a fan mail section. .. I know 'fanfics' have been done like this before.. but well.. (grins) those authors don't have the **real **mechs to go to. Although I can't promise an answer, but I can **try **to get the messages to them and **try **to get a response. Just thought I'd run the idea by you guys and see what ya thought. .. sooo What ya think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** Slavery is wrong… Freedom is the right of all sentient beings! …Everyone owns themselves…All other things about my life…Story plots (if you'd like to call it that) and friends (OC's ) if you will…belong to me.

(text) my little side notes…

'_italics'_ thoughts

**Truth is stranger than fiction: Diary of a Medic.**

By: MiniMedic

**Chapter 5**

I must say I am completely shocked at the reaction to all of my 'stories'. I never dreamed people would get this much enjoyment out of it….haha guess it's a good thing Co pushed me to post stuff and Ratchet literally forced me too. However I am sad to say that my other story A Letter is a Joy of Earth.. Has been deleted. The reason behind this is 2 things happened to occur at the same time.. **One**.. Red Alert was rising hell.. And was driving both Prowl and Prime** insane**.. (Which they both of course knew about the letters themselves) But Prowl, who has been monitoring the 'story' and its content, deemed that it was **too** dangerous.. even with the little mess ups I added here and there so the content **wouldn't** match up, there by keeping people guessing...( and saving my ass from a traitor stamp), wasn't enough to save it ether .. .. and **Two**…. Prowl informed me, **after** he had deleted the 'story' (which I was pissed as hell about and damn well letting him know it..,) that it was in violation with rules and had been reported ( apparently it falls under the 'no lists' category which I had forgotten about..) and could have led to me getting **expelled** from the site anyway.. So in his view he was doing me a favor.. (rolls eyes) ... the mechs aren't too happy with him ether..

**However** I do have a Deviantart account now and we'll see what happens.. Maybe I can talk Mr. Cranky Pants.. (as the Twins so lovingly call him) into letting me open it back up.. We'll have to see... But I'll clear up a few questions that I can remember off the top of my head. Yes..the mechs have been here since before the original StarTrek came out.. Which means they landed in the 40s-early 60s ish at the latest I cannot tell you the specific time that's classified however I can give you that rough estimate... and yes their heights are not always the average height...Amber (who is human.. and was premature at birth is very very small ) As for the mechs holoforms some of them blend in better than others.. and I think they can change certain aspects of their holoforms should they choose ... but I'm not sure .. I haven't bothered to ask about it..

ooooooooooooooooo

Ratchet was a Nazi when it came to training. Over the next few weeks my training was stepped up by degrees. In addition to studying I was now working in the holoroom…. (Think holodeck from StarTrek… Yes… that poor soldier leaked that too… see why they had to alter his long term memory?.. When the guy got trashed he just jabbered) I was helping more in the medbay as well as taking self defense classes every other morning, learning both hand to hand and firearms. I thought I was exhausted before… But by this point I was about at the end of my rope…having not been sleeping well, then getting yelled at by officers during my weapons program…(I hate guns personally.. and didn't know why I had to take that damn class anyway, no one really told me why… you know those disciplined types.. the commander says jump the recruits say how high..) .. Then getting yelled at **again** by Ratchet in the holoroom, amidst gunfire, explosions, 'Giant droid death matches' and World War 3 conditions…(Believe me.. those military guys have **nothing** on Ratchet) In short my nerves were shot to hell and back.

Ratchet barked orders over the noise of gunfire and explosions. The ground shook beneath me in the simulated training exercise… Even sheltered by the medics larger form as we worked on the practice drone, moving as a team to stabilize the 'patient'; it was hard to concentrate.. the dust and dry night air felt real, as if I really were in the aired climate of the desert. Ratchet worked with the speed and skill of someone with millions of years worth of practice... I however was a mess.. My hands moved of their own accord trying to cut away the mangled metal from the energonlines and stop the leaking. Christ this was insane! He was losing fluid fast, my datapad flashed in warning, I cursed in frustration.. I needed to move quickly and my hands were shaking. Thick leather gloves weren't making it any easier... I couldn't** feel** the wires like I could with bare skin.. I tried franticly to still them, **finally** getting the last of the lines closed. Ratchet shouted a warning kneeling lower to shield me from a nearby explosion, dust and shrapnel. (Safety protocols were in place so I was in no real danger.. but it sure as hell feels real enough when your in there) My hand slipped the tool slicing a main energon line. SON OF A **BITCH**! I worked to try and cut it off, my data pad beeping franticly before the line leveled off..

"Congratulations Mini... You just deactivated your first patient." Ratchet frowned as the simulation ended standing his full height.

"Damn it!" I growled pissed at myself, the medic regarded me disapprovingly.

" What did you do?" He asked me gruffly. " Think... use the processor your creators gave you... what did you do wrong?"

"I slipped.." I replied sullenly my shoulders hunched. My body felt too heavy and my head felt too light... I was so tired.

"No! **Think** Youngling!" The medic hissed. " What did you do?... What did you **not** do? Sulking will not save a patient!" I sighed a light pressure starting at the center of my forehead. Wonderful …even with earplugs the gunfire still gave me a headache. I mentally ran through a list …cut off all the pain receptors to the area...motorary nodes to the area...leaking oil and energon lines... what **didn't** I do?...

"I… I don't know.." I sighed taking out the earpieces.

"You don't know?.." Ratchet growled. "Primus youngling! .. What's the first rule? ..**NEVER** let the energy levels drop below 75 percent! The reason I hired you is because you saw the smaller details ..."

"I tried cutting off the main energon lines! I was working as fast as I could!" I started before being interrupted.

"What can you **not** do after the energy levels fall below that point?! **Think**!" the medic scolded. I frowned then my eyes widened as hit me.. SHIT!

"Stases lock.." I groaned. _'Frag…frag frag frag frag FRAG!'_

"**Exactly** Now...Why did that mech die?" Ratchet asked me pointing to the drone.

"Energy depletion... failure to instigate a stases lock before the energy levels dropped below 75 percent. " I droned hanging my head.

"Come...We're done with this for today…Thank Primus this wasn't a **real** field mission." The medic offered his hand and I wearily gathered my tools and climbed on. I settled in his hand with a light sigh as he stood making his way back to the medbay, lecturing me the entire way back. His ranting dulled to a steady drum as I sat there barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Yes sir.." I mumbled and he glared at me.

"Have you heard a word I've said youngling?" I glanced up at him and he frowned at me.

"Energy levels, stases lock.. yeah.. got it.." I answered Ratchet's optics flashed angrily and his scowl deepened as he sat me down rather roughly on the ground.

"You need to take this seriously. This isn't a **game** child! Peoples lives ride on this.." He reprimanded.

"I know that…" I sighed as he growled.

"Then step up!" the medic commanded. "You have the potential I've seen it!" My head hung low strands of my mousy brown hair falling from its ponytail.. I just didn't have the energy to argue with him.

" Yes you will lose a patient from time to time, unfortunately it is inevitable.. but it better slagge'n well **not** be because of failure to enter stases lock! Gah… I'm going to get some energon.. Met me back in the medbay.. You're going to go over **all** of the information regarding energon depletion **and** the training drills… this is slagg'n unacceptable." I winced at his tone and blinked back tears watching him leave… '_Damn girl... you really screwed up_….' Walking back to the medbay my mind went blank...Ratchet had been mad at me before... Hell we'd screamed at one another till** both** of our vocal box's were strained... smarted off to one another…. It had become a kind of ritual for us... get along, scream…talk… smart off...work together and then go at it again.. And in the end we were normally smirking about it. Having a new found respect for the other and knowing where each stood..… I guess you could say it was our own deranged way of playing with one another…. but he'd never talked to me like that before…He'd never been ... Disappointed... my body just felt numb and heavy.. I was tired and I just wanted to go to sleep. Making it to the medbay I climbed up the ramp and to my station, where I sunk into my chair (as much as I could, it being an office chair) laying my head back to try and ease the headache that was starting to increase.

"Hello Mini... are you alright?" A light voice asked and I looked up to see Wheeljack studying me with worried optics. _'Oh these are the days I regret working with giant mechs... however cool they are.'_

"Yeah... Just a little tired." I smiled... honestly I felt like shit... and by the look on his faceplates he could tell... this just isn't my day...

"Forgive me... but you look more than tired.. Are you malfunctioning?" Jacks' head fins flickered rapidly... they only did that when he was brainstorming and excited or worried.

"I'm fine Jacks... Just didn't have that second cup of coffee today." Sitting up I yawned despite myself trying to ignore the headache however light was beginning to be a problem.

"I'm sure Ratchet wouldn't mind taking a look at your systems…" the scientist offered. _'Great... now you've got him worried... think happy thoughts.'_ I sat up a bit straighter and smiled at the mech as I logged into the computer.

"Really Jacks I'm ok... Just a little tired is all.. Training just didn't go so good today…" I commented avoiding his optics and could tell he was frowning behind his face mask... (Now I know some of you are all… you cant tell, he has a face mask … But you can if you know how to look... each mech has their own little individual signs just like humans) Just then Ratchet walked in and I winced shrinking down in my chair…He was still pissed.. I could tell by the way he moved... the white-ish light in his optics. The booming steps he was taking weren't helping ether.

"Have you pulled up the files?" The medic asked me harshly.

"Yes sir... I'm starting them now..." I replied quickly staring at the documents. I felt Wheekjack lean over me optics on the monitor. _'Just don't talk.. please..'_

"You're reviewing the basics?" The light voice sounded surprised. _'Ok.. just don't talk loud __**please**__.'_

"Yes... Apparently the youngling didn't get everything through that thick cranial unit of hers." Ratchet snapped. _'Damn it!'_

"You know I am **human**... I'm not some walking data bank!" I snapped back before I realized. My tone however had lost its bite an instead shook with more emotion than intended. Wheeljack's optics frowned down at me in thought and he shot Ratchet a look.

"It was **standard** information that shouldn't have been forgotten!" The ambulance glared at me and I winced. _'You just have to yell at me don't you.. Bastard.' _Now true.. I **could** have told him I had a migraine... he was obviously too pissed to scan me.. But then I'd have his **undivided** attention, which isn't always a good thing with Ratchet.

"I know…. ok.." I mumbled turning back to the computer. And then the headache opened into full bloom, I squinted my eyes shut and took a few breaths to steady myself before standing and making my way down the access ramp toward the door. I needed to get out of there before he noticed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ratchet snapped still annoyed with me.

" Rec room. I need a soda… or do I have to ask permission first?." I frowned. The medic snorted and I walked out the door swishing shut behind me. I leaned on the wall as my vision blurred trying to steady myself._'Damn... now's not the time to start breaking down..'_

"You're pushing her too hard…"I heard Wheeljack, his light normally bright voice held a hard tone.

" I am doing what is necessary.. Since when do you know how to train medics?" Ratchet's voice stated in matter of fact tone.

"I know you don't, pardon the human expression… 'Run them into the ground'.. Ratchet! Look at her! You're so worried about history repeating itself.."The inventor started before he was interrupted by a growl.

"You don't **know** a fragg'n thing!" the medic stated lowly.

" I know that you're so worried about her **dieing** in the field that you're missing what right under your noise!" I had never heard Jacks upset before... but I guess it went back to his academy days.. Wheeljack was in charge of training the younger recruits at the science academy and it was apparently a soft spot for him. " If you keep pushing her like this, the poor youngling is going to have a mental brake down, and now it's starting to effect her physical health! When was the last time she had a solar cycle off? Not one… Ratchet every recruit has at **least** one cycle off … she hasn't since the day she got here! "

"Are you implying that I'm **neglecting** a charge.." The medic growled in a low dangerous tone.

"In this case… yes! And I'm not **implying** I'm **telling** you!" Wheeljack answered heatedly.

Sighing I leaned against the wall, God they bickered like a married couple.. I really didn't want to listen to them.. However I just didn't seem to have the energy to move ... "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this.."

"Hi there.. Rough day?" I looked up to find a sandy blond haired soldier who looked to be in his 30's smiling at me. He was dressed in the normal camo.. Well normal for soldiers here... had a fairly muscular build and a boyish grin despite his age. (Will really is like a big kid)

"You could say that..." I smiled weakly at him trying to ignore the arguing inside. "Names Mi… damn.. I'm even starting to call myself that.." I scowled pushing off the wall but keeping one hand trained on it so I wouldn't sway too badly.

"Well that sucks… it's not even noon.. .. Yeah ...we all get that way with code names eventually.. Names Will Lennox." The man smiled good-naturedlly and I shook his hand.

"MiniMedic… or Mini…least that's what they call me." I replied in turn "Wait like **The** Captain Will Lennox?"

"Cute... **the** Jazz has told me bout you..." the man laughed walking with me down the hallway.. "Yeah.. **The** Will Lennox…though that punk who played movie me is looking to get his ass kicked" the man frowned and I shot him a questioning look "…. My wife thought he was cute.."

"Jealous much?" I couldn't help but grin despite my sour mood.

" I guess I should be flattered…" The man smiled "Least it was me she thought was cute… and that chick they got to play her was pretty hot.."

"Hypocrite..." I grinned tiredly.

" I heard the Hatchet is really putting you through the ringer.. You all right?… You look like you're about to drop." Will smiled bright green eyes studying me.

" Migraine… and.. Lets see.. Arms and combat training, plus simulated field training... and then getting chewed out.." I smiled. " Been up since 4 this morning and didn't go to bed till midnight….. and I still have work to do"

"Ouch." The blond offered his arm and I gladly took it as we walked into the rec room where a few mechs and soldiers were scattered about talking quietly, the captain guiding me. "Ratch know you were up that late?"

"Hell no... Are you crazy?… He'd kill me.." I answered as we walked up the access ramp to the kitchen area. "I had to get the reading done though.. There just isn't enough time during the day." I collapsed into the lounge area and sighed sinking into one of the soft leather chairs. "Oh sweet God.. I'm in heaven."

"I know the feeling.." Will smiled tossing me a soda and sitting in the chair opposite of me and uncapping a beer.

"Hm?.. nice warm bed after a fight?.. or food.. Heard guys and something bout a way through their stomachs" I smiled popping the can top.

"Nah... Holding my lil' Ann.." The man replied in a soft voice his eyes holding a tender light he pulled a small pic out of his wallet and held it up for me.

"Oh my God.." I scoffed then grinned. "You really are a sap."

"Yeah yeah..." Will grinned as I took a sip of soda... the ache in my head immediately easing due to the cool liquid and caffeine. " You know most of us are... nothing like the threat of extinction to make you realize what's really important."

"Yeah.. but we knew what we were getting into once we signed on right?" I questioned myself more than the soldier. "What other choice was there.. I mean.. we're needed."

"There's always a choice... and no one thinks any less of anyone who doesn't want to fight.. hell.. half the time I'm out there I'm scared shitless.. You know the Autobots are our friends... their pretty cool.. Hide'n me get along great…Even thought bout inviting him over for dinner.. haha.. Sara'd kill me.." Lennox made a face at his beer bottle. " I got a wife and kid to protect Mini…I can't just sit here and do nothing...I know I was a soldier before I signed up for this lot... but damn.. Out there on the field.. it gets crazy…. Even though I've been at this a while... it still gets to me… but I think it'd bother me worse if it didn't.."

"So… do your wife and kid know bout all this?" I asked as he took a swig from his bottle.

"Sara?" Will asked with a grin, his sharp green eyes softening again. " Yeah… was kinda an accident.. Hide brought me home one day, was my guardian for awhile... this is after they got here... back when things were first get'n started… hehe Sara got sick in him.. I though he was going to go ballistic."

"Wait… after they first got here?… She threw up in HIDE?!" I questioned puzzled "..Lennox.. How old are you?" he gave me a secret smile as I took a sip of my drink.

"Rookies.." He commented in an amused tone then shook his head. "Lets see.. I was born in 1929…" My eyes widened. "Soo.. Currently that makes me 79.." I choked on my soda.

"79! Holy **God**... you don't look over 35 at **most.. **and that's** stretching** it! How the hell? I know their radiation is beneficial but **damn**!" I sat my coke down on the side table and gaped at him.

"Haha.. well that's it.. Something bout it regenerating our cells or something ... Making us live longer." The man shrugged. "Apparently it doesn't kick in till you reach a certain amount of exposure. Weird hu.."

"But what about your family and close friends?" I questioned leaning back in the chair my outburst having agitated my head. _' Why the hell hadn't Ratchet told me about this!?'_

"Well their exposed too.. Through contact with us… they haven't really figured all that out yet.. Why some are affected and some arn't... but for those who are, it just takes a little longer to hit'em.. So eventually they have to be told bout everything... but we like to keep them in the dark as long as possible." Lennox smiled. "When they mean the long haul they **really** mean long. Course that's if we don't die in the war..." The man stood smiling at me. "Well I got'a head back before Prowl has my head. Don't let Ratch get ya down too much, he's pain in the aft but he does mean well.."

"I'll take that as a compliment Lennox..." I froze hearing the medics gruff voice and looked over to find, sure enough, there was the CMO from hell… sitting on a barstool, right outside.. How long had he been there? Shit did he know about my headache?... How the hell did he sneak up like that!? I buried my face into the leather seat as my head began to throb again. _'DAMN! Just go away.._' I thought as I heard Lennox blow him a raspberry as he headed out."Mature Captain... You're a tribute to your species."

"I do my best!" I heard Lennox call brightly then a shifting of gears, the mech turning back toward me I assumed..

"Come here youngling." Ratchet ordered in a soft tone.

'_Screw you I'm not moving.' _My mind protested as I sat there curling more into the chair.. As if a piece of furniture could protect me from the almighty wrath of Ratchet. As long as I was in the chair, in this nice little hole in the wall (literally) that was much too small for him to get to… I was safe. (Yeah right.)

"How long do you plan on hiding from me?" I heard the medic sigh but I was safe and sound in my nice little... Wait... My head shot up to see Ratchet's brown haired holoform looking down at me. _'Ah crap'_ I scowled._'Well, so much for that idea.'_

"I'm not hiding." I replied laying my head back down trying to ignore the feeling of intense blue eyes burning into me._. 'If he wants me out of this chair he's going to have to drag me kicking and scream…'_ The medic frowned at me his eyes narrowing.

"Are you malfunctioning?" He asked sternly. _'Ok I'm up!'_ I bolted upright in the chair and stood a bit too quickly my head spun but I was able to keep my footing.

"Nope! I'm fine… but we have work to do..." I walked past the medic's holoform and to the end of the nook and looked up at his mech form. Ratchet's optics brightened as he deactivated his holoform and his consciousness re-entered his body.

"Yes we do…its nothing that cannot wait." He stared down at me sternly

'_Oh shit! He's gona run scans on me... he's gona be so __**pissed**__ and I'm going to be stuck in the medbay for __**days**__.. and' _My mind panicked as he picked me up gently and started off down the hallway. '_Oh no… what if…. what if he doesn't think I'm good enough?… He'll have to erase my memory and get a new assistant and that could drive me __**insane**__! I don't want'a be crazy… Ok I'm already crazy but not __**that**__ crazy..' _I looked up at him feeling cold settle in my stomach. The mech looked down at me and cocked an optic.

"Primus.. Stop looking at me like that.." he ordered gruffly. " You act like I'm about to deactivate you.." Then a thought came to him, blue optics blinked at me and his voice softened. " I'm not going to hurt you youngling." I shifted uneasily in his palm by this point my nerves were shot and I was literally shaking..

"So... You're not going to play with my head and get a new assistant..." I blurted out shakily before I realized. Ratchet's optics widened.

"What in **Pit**…Who told you that?" The medic growled his optics narrowing.

"No one.. really.. But... I just figured since I'm not very good..." My eyes watered.. Damn it! Now wasn't the time to cry... but my stressed body seemed to think otherwise. "And I always mess up... I know I'm not learning fast enough... but I'm **really** trying.. I promise I'll do better!" I winced feeling hot tears run down my cheeks.(Now some people look pretty when they cry. Their eyes get all shiny, they do this cute pout and their face has this nice blush to it… I really don't see how they manage it… I turn into a babbling mess.) "Please don't…. I don't want'a be a loony…I'll study real hard and… and.. I'll be a good medic… Ratchet...I promise." I choked out staring up at him.

"Calm down and stop your leaking child... Primus…." Ratchets voice requested softly, a kind tone I had never heard him use before. The medic brought a cloth from his subspace and held it up for me. " Now blow before you clog something." I obeyed taking part of the large fabric and blowing my nose rather ineptly... (I swear I was reduced to the intelligence of a 5 year old). "I really am an old monster aren't I…." The medic commented and I sniffed looking up at him as he use a bit of cloth to wipe my face... was this **really** Ratchet?... he was so.. so.. **NICE**… so... Different. "Now.. I'm not replacing you... however you got that idea in your processor…or 'playing with your head'"

"You're not?" I repeated dumbly completely stunned by this new side of him.

"You've done far better than most…" Ratchet shifted uneasily. "And I'll admit I haven't been very fair to you…" Blue optics turned to me. " I know what it's like out there in the field... and I don't want another... **Especially** a youngling to have to experience such things… It is a very dark place… even if you're needed Little Light... it doesn't mean I like it." The mech sighed. "Perhaps I have been a **bit** over zealous with your training… I only wished you to be well prepared… We'll continue…. This time slower."

"Ok..." I nodded tiredly " Little light?…" he had said that like it had a much deeper meaning.

"It's what the soldiers call the human field medics..." Ratchet smiled sitting me down on the ground. "On a dark battle field, to a mechs damaged optics those white uniforms appear to glow… and are often a welcome site to the damaged." I looked up to find that we weren't at the medbay at all but my room. " You have the rest of the day off... I suggest you get some recharge..." I gaped after him as he headed toward the medbay.

"Well what'd ya know.. You're not such a hard ass after all." I grinned tiredly and started to punch in my code when the door opened of its own accord. "Thanks Noa" I smiled to the Ark... (Noa is the humans nickname for the ship.. seeing as Ark just sounds weird and Noa seemed to fit. Noa.. Ark.. Yeah no idea who thought it up… With the amount of crap that she puts up with on a daily basis we figure she has more dignity than just **Ark**. …and I mean come on.. Can you honestly imagine having a conversation with someone named Ark?.. Not throwing off on her but it just sounds weird…I'm not the only one with a habit of talking to the ship ether.. Bluestreak does consistently... and I've heard several mechs comment things to her from time to time, as well as a few humans. Optimus I'm told, being the leader of the group and technically captain.. Also has a special relationship with her.)

"I have the whole day off!" I smiled plopping down on the bed. "Now what.…" I quite frankly didn't have any idea on what to do with myself. I was tired and my mind was a bit fuzzy…... I sat there on the edge of my bed and looked around the room frowning in thought. Just then I heard my bathroom shower click on. "….Noa.. I think I love you.." I commented to the ship and quickly went to jump in the shower, sighing as the warm water eased my headache, until it was virtually non-existent. Aching muscles from the morning's workout unknotted themselves and I was practically purring by the time I was done. I quickly dried off and instead of putting on clothing just hoped into bed purring at the feel of satin sheets against bare skin … (No I'm not gross and you perve's out there need your rears kicked… its just very relaxing to do every once and a while. **Note to self:****Never** do this while you're on call! **Never**!.. Ratchet needed me one time and if it hadn't been for Noa **not** opening the door … I would have ran out in my birthday suit….in front of the entire base both human and mech population…. Yes I owe her big….It's also not a good idea to piss her off ether...)

Curling under the covers I sighed happily sinking into the warm and cozy mattress; that warm place where the temperature is just right...I sighed in pure bliss as I started to drift into dreamland…this just couldn't get any better.

"Miiiniii" A light playful voice chirped in my ear. "Are you online?" my eyes shot open. '_.. Oh God.. I couldn't be.. he wouldn't __**dare**__..'_I squeezed my eyes shut and felt a weight settle on the side of the bed…someone poke my shoulder._ 'I'm dreaming... this is a nightmare.. he's __**not**__ there..' _"Hey.. Miiinnni…" Poke.

"Sideswipe.. Go away..." I growled curling under the covers completely.

"I knew you were online!" he crowed happily and I felt his holoform bounce lightly on the bed. " I heard you had the day off… I do too! Lets go do something!" I poked my head from under the covers, sitting up keeping the sheets gathered tightly around me I glared at him. Sideswipe's holoform grinned at me. He looked to be in his late 20's but looks really couldn't indicate his real age, bright playful blue eyes and short bright red tipped, spiked brown hair framed his angular face well. Sides' wore a black tight fitting T-shirt and jeans over a well muscled but tall lean frame. He would be considered, by far, very attractive... had I not known him. "Hi!"

"How the **hell** did you even get in here!? I glared.

"Oh that's easy" he grinned. "We can project our holoforms through solid things if we've been there before."

"Go away..." I growled my knuckles white from gripping the covers.

"But.. But.. I'm bored." He pouted giving me a puppy look.

"Go play with that jack ass brother of yours." I snapped.

"Sunny got thrown in the brig ...**again**.." he answered slightly annoyed expression.

"Tracks?." I offered.

"In the wash racks... where he'll be for hours." He sighed.

"Hot Rod?"

"On guard duty with Kup."

"Bluestreak?"

"On patrol with Hound."

"Jazz?"

"In communications."

"Prowl?" I sighed without thinking and he shot me a look that clearly said ' are you out of your fragg'n processor?' "Ok scratch that. .. Bumblebee?"

"He's out with Sam." The brunette pouted.

"Sides.. I'm** tired**…I'm not playing with you now **GO** **AWAY**!" I growled then dove back under the covers burrowing myself in the soft warmth.

"Aww.. But Minnnii" He pouted poking me through the covers and I felt my eye twitch._'Whhhyyy?... I just wanta sleep.' _Closing my eyes I sighed ... maybe if I ignored him he'd go away. (Yeah.. **right**.. raise your hand if you believe that… now.. smack yourself.) "Do you always recharge like this? I thought humans were weird about showing their under armor.."

"_Oh my __**God**__ he wouldn't …'_ my eyes shot open when I felt warm breath brush against my face..to be met with bright blue eyes inches from mine. I blinked ... He was **under** the covers with me… "**SIDESWIPE!!**" I screamed jumping backward and curling the blankets around me as he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Oww! Primus… what was **that** for?!" Sideswipe glared up at me his optics widening in surprise hearing a low growl rip from my throat.

**"Get**. **Out**.." I ordered tossing a pillow at him and he ducked scrambling out of the way.

"Aww come on Mini.. Don't be like that.. I just.." he stammered pleadingly.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! **Get! Out! " **I snarled grabbing the first hard object I could get my hands on ( a book on my nightstand) and hurling it at him. A look of panic crossed his features before his holoform deactivated and the object hit the wall instead. " God.. Just shoot me.." I sighed flopping back on the bed.

A/N:

MiniMedic: Good lord.. I really need to remember to check my emails more often…haha imagine my surprise when I checked it and had over 100 emails all from I would also like to apologize to anyone who's PM'd me … I cant always get back to everyone but I promise I will try my best to... You guys are awesome and it really makes my day to hear from you. Thank you to those who have pointed out mistakes I've missed…Please forgive spelling and grammer mistakes ... I'll get to them as soon as possible. Though I'm really beginning to get irked at my auto correct feature... I'll have things spelled correctly then it'll go back and change it .

See! Ratchet's not really as bad as he makes himself out to be...well sometimes… This would have been longer… but... after skimming over I thought it would be better to split it up. (Grins) so expect chapter 6 soon... and I'll try to get the next chapter of How Does this Work Again? out ASAP.

(Glances over at the boxes piled in the corner.) I think I'm going to have to request a storage room... That's a lot of cookies…

**Master of Minds**: .. Yes they really are terrible.(grins) but you can't help but love them

**Libertykid: **Awesomeness! … and I know the feeling I was laughing so hard at one fic I read.. Was a good while back... I fell out of my chair and everyone was staring at me like I was insane…

**i-love-me-some-leggypoo:** 2345612456 cookies?.. hmmm.. I'd like those individually wrapped and boxed please (grins)

**Lily d'Jerusalem: **Yaay! I've done my job then! …. Seminars can indeed be very very boring... Especially Red Alert's security protocol ones which are required every so often (gags)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Slavery is wrong …Freedom is the right of all sentient beings! ..Everyone owns themselves…. All other things about my life .. Story plots ( if you'd like to call it that) and friends ( OC's) if you will … belong to me.**

( text ) my little side notes..

' _italics' _thoughts

**Truth is stranger than fiction: Diary of a Medic.**

By: MiniMedic

**Chapter 6**

Ok.. now.. this chapter contains some stuff that isn't going to be pretty.. I'll warn you now .. it's rated M for a reason. But I wrote part of this right after 'the event' …aka my first field mission… cause I just needed to get some of it out (This first bit) ….. if it's a little jumbled I'm sorry. I tried to clear some of it up a bit but its still a topic that shakes me, even though I should be over it by now…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I saw a man die today…. At least I think he was a real man... Ratchet's told me he wasn't…that he was a clone... a Replicator…(they tend to use that term loosely around here… it's basically a mindless, soulless organic drone) but he could just be telling me that so I wont freak…. really doesn't make much difference…. It was a life… I'm not talking about on T.V or in some movie

Funny … I was always one to laugh at slasher films…That's all fake. Well mostly fake...I'm not so sure bout some things anymore… I have a feeling I wont be laughing at them so much from now on… I dunno guess we'll find out next time the Twins decide to pick something for Movie Night..… but you don't really see someone die in movies…. But this man… this man **Died**… **Horribly**. And what's worse is he died because of me.

Sorry.. this.. It's hard to breath. As I'm writing this… I can still see him... how he died. Before he died... As he stood poised ready to gun me down…

This man… He... he was killed by a friend, to protect me. I can still remember Sunstreaker's smirk, and the sad but fierce look in those blue optics as I looked up at him...before he quickly turned back into the fray …. How **relived** I was that **I** hadn't died… that it had been the man instead... God I feel sick... what a disgusting thing to think… To write… how could I be so horrible?

I'm sorry… This is all jumbled... I probably sound more than a little crazy. Well crazies not the half of it… Maybe if I start from the beginning it'll make more sense.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We got the call that we were needed mid day and Ratchet turned to me from where I sat at the computer station looking at charts. His blue optics studying me solemnly… almost sad. "You know she's ready Ratch..." I heard Wheeljack comment and shot them a look from the corner of my eye.

"Why so grim?" I smiled and swiveled in my chair to face them. "Aww come on Ratchet the Twins pull something again? I swear Sides has a death wish…" Ratchet sighed and Wheeljack walked out shooting me a pitying look.

"We're needed in the field… We've been ordered to depart in half an hour." Ratchet sighed coming over to me.

"Really?!… you mean I'm going.." I exclaimed, excitement and fear running through me in a jumble of emotions.

"Don't be so eager to see death child..." The medic stated harshly taking a small package from his subspace and placing it on the table.

" Hey…I just wanta help… isn't this what you've been training me for... To help save people." I commented looking up at him and his optics dimmed as he activated his holoform.

"Yes..." he answered curtly before going over to the small package and opening it... "Here put these on…" I opened up the box to reveal a white button up short sleeve shirt, which held an Autobot medic patch on the shoulder and side pocket, and a small red wristband with a metal Autobot insignia. "You're to keep that wristband on at all times… It contains a micro chip with a specific signal for you alone." I nodded slipping it on my wrist and throwing the shirt on over my white tank top…"Hold this he instructed handing me a pistol and I took it automatically, the blood draining from my face as I felt it's deadly foreign weight. Running my hands along the gleaming barrel I realized it was the same model they had taught me to shoot with in my defense classes….my brow furrowed when the medic knelt in front of me putting a belt and gun holster around my waist.

"But Ratchet…."I started slowly my voice sounding small to my own ears... What was I doing with a gun…? "I thought all that training was for discipline and military routine stuff….I'm…. I'm not a fighter."

"That wrist band isn't to leave you…" He didn't look up at me but his jaw set and I noticed his movements were stiff as he tightened the belt making sure it was properly in place... "The weapon is for self defense and if need be mercy killings…. I'll deal with that, should it come to it..." Ratchet stood taking the gun from me as my face paled… mercy killings… Defense... He placed the gun in the holster and my data pad in its clip on my side. (Now... I know some of you are screaming Ratchet would **never**… well let me tell you something... If you're on the battle field and you're dieing in agony ... for example: you've gotten half your body **blown off**… and you damn well know there is no way you're going to survive… If the medic is aware that they cannot save you or make it any less painful or easier... There's only two options given **to the patient**..… Let you die in pain and suffering or end it quickly…. Thank God I have never been in a situation that has required this particular decision to be made. Ratchet fights like the a devil for his patients and even though he has lost some, he has never resorted to this particular tactic that I know of… The pistol that's required for our medics to carry are primarily for our personal defense... but since it is a medics job to look after the welfare of our patients this is put out there **just in case**.)

"Ratchet ...what good is a pistol going to do me against mechs… I mean..." I started half dazed. I swallowed hard trying to get a grip on my scattered emotions…. I was going in the field.

"You think Mechs are our only enemies child?… The Decepticons have Replicators... and some humans have been desperate enough to side with them..." the medic growled and his blue eyes became hard. "Desperate enough to believe Megatron's lies." Ratchet handed me an earpiece (similar to a blue-tooth) and I quickly put it on along with an earplug in the other ear… "This will allow me to communicate with you... You are to stay with me and in contact at **all** times… You will do as I say **when** I say it and not an astro-second before or after… Compute?" I nodded shakily my stomach twisting and feeling slightly sick. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir..." I stammered looking him in the eyes then moved to get my medical kit, slipping the messenger bag strap across my shoulders as he deactivated his holoform. Ratchet offered his hand and I jumped on, now much more at ease moving around the giant mechs. I settled in his palm as he ran out, (curling me close to his chest for security) down the hallways and out of the base to an awaiting Jetfire.

Red Alert was already inside with his assistant. I had seen the mech on several occasions but had never actually met him or his partner. The blond headed man had the same medic shirt as I did as well as jeans and his tool kit; he waved good-naturedly in greeting. Not being in the mood for conversation I nodded politely and sat close to Ratchet as we took off. "Where are we going?" I asked softly into the headset, as screaming over Jetfire's engine was impossible not to mention rude.

"There are only certain areas where energy can be extracted safely from the Earth in large quantities…The Middle East is one such location…Oman to be exact." Ratchet replied and I curled closer to him as nervousness set it. (Jetfire informed us that the Autobot troops had managed to lead the Decepticons into a more deserted area, away from civilizations thank God.) Clutching my med kit to my chest I focused on breathing to settle my nerves. "You'll do well … Just stay close." Ratchet instructed gently placing a hand around me cradling me to his side. I leaned into him, practically clinging to him for support, which he readily gave stroking my back with a light finger… strange what some situations will do to people. First Aid shot Ratchet a questioning look and a private conversation must have took place for the mech got a pitying look in his optics before giving me an encouraging smile.

It didn't take Jetfire long to reach the battlefield. (Not being a human made plane he is much faster than normal aircraft) Ratchet scooped me up and we headed out. It was chaos… absolute insanity. The first thing that hit me was the noise (despite my earplugs) the gunfire and explosions rocked around us… Metal rang on metal as Autobots and Decepticon troops clashed and human soldiers scrambled to provide support and cover fire as well as intercept the Decepticons 'human' troops … The temperature difference was the next thing; it was freak'n hot, the arid climate was dry and the smell of energon, blood, oil and smoke wasn't making it any better. We hadn't touched ground two minutes before Ratchet got a call…curling me close to his spark he made his way across the field crouching low as he could and still keep up speed.

Once we got in front of a silver mass Ratchet hurriedly sat me down to begin work… I looked up and saw it was Jazz; his leg armor had been ripped near completely off. "Oh Jazz..." I moaned in sympathy, beginning work I quickly went about shutting off the pain receptors while Ratchet checked his vitals and other systems.

"Doc… Get ta Blue..." I heard Jazz through my earpiece.

"You're closer... Don't fragg'n argue with me or I **will** cut off your vocalizer..." Ratchets sharp reply came in loud and clear. " Mini we'll get to Bluestreak as soon as we're able... One mech at a time."

"Yes sir." I replied shakily grabbing tools from my kit to shut down or patch the leaking energon lines.

"Well look'it you..." I jumped hearing the accented voice through my earpiece, glancing up and saw the silver mech looking down at me. Jazz flashed me a grin as I looked up at him worriedly. "All come'n ta tha rescue."

"Pfftt... Look at me… Look at you!" I frowned going back to work trying to ignore the noise and focus. "All beat'n up … totally not stylish Jazz Man…Just look at your paint job." The mech laughed then winced as Ratchet smacked him in the torso for moving.

" Pshhaww... Who'd you think I am femm? Sunstreaker?… Sides, chicks dig scars..." Jazz's voice grinned. " I'm just ah good sparke'd fella... Got'a give some ah tha newbie's a chance ta' shine."

"Do me a favor and **don't** be so generous…I like my cool flashy Jazz Man… What happened?" I asked trying to take both of our minds off everything as my hands worked. More than once I was thankful for Ratchet's intense training sessions. Jazz looked worse than he was, I had seen the mech in worse shape, after he'd been dragged in from a field mission before... So I wasn't too worried, Blue however… My blood boiled at the thought of the perky mech being injured. I had begun to think of him as a younger brother over the past few months_. 'Damn Cons… how __**dare**__ they hurt __**my**__ Baby Blue!'_ A few explosions shook the ground as mechs clashed near by, wincing I curled closer to Jazz, shoved my emotions aside focusing on my work... getting pissed off and distracted wouldn't help anyone.

"Blue'n Hound were giv'n the Twins cover fire... TC got'em. Ah was able ta get the slagg'er though… didn't finsh'em... but he won't be ah problem fur ah while." Jazz replied as we got him stabilized and some others came to take him to an awaiting Jetfire.

(Both humans and mechs were loaded into him for transport.)

We got to Bluestreak easy enough though Ratchet had to dodge some fire… using a few fallen Decepticons as cover. I tried desperately hard not to think about it, curling close to the medics spark.. Its plus beat much more preferable to the chaos around us. I was horrified at what I saw. Bluestreak lay there leaking oil and energon all over the place as well as sparking wires. He was also offline... a bad sign. "My poor poor Baby Blue" I cooed, Ratchet worked quickly cursing when a few blasts got too close. The medic kneeled over us both trying to shield us from debris as much as possible. . The blast the gunner had received from Thundercracker had went clear though his shoulder and chest (Thank God missing his spark chamber entirely) I worked franticly to cut off the sparking wires and leaking lines as Ratchet fought to get his main pump stabilized.

"Ratchet?… it hurts..." I head Blue's voice call weakly through my earpiece, glancing up I saw he had on-lined...one of his optics was cracked but functioning. I quickly rushed to get his pain receptors shutdown.

"Take it easy ... You're alright Bluestreak... Just stay still." Ratchet ordered soothingly never ceasing his work.

"Mini?" A weak voice called though my earpiece.

"Hey there Baby Blue…" I answered not looking up.

"Hey.. Mini.. is .. is Hound ok?" the gunner asked. "I'm sorry… I'm.. I'm.. So.. Sorry…I…I froze…"

"Hound is just fine Blue." I answered my heart going out to him. In truth I had no idea how Hound was… I prayed he really was all right. " It's not your fault dear… That Con's a tricky one. He even sneaked up on Jazz."

"Jazz?" Bluestreak asked his voice weak and his optics flickered.

"Jazz is alright Blue." Ratchet answered frowning as the gunner flickered in and out of consciousness. I made sure to keep a check on his energon levels as I worked.

"Oww! Shit!" cursing I jerked my hand back as a sparking wire crackled electricity lashing my skin before killing the current.

"Are you…" Ratchet started.

"I'll live." I interrupted not looking up, my arm tingled but it wasn't particularly painful.

"Mini…" Bluestreak's light voice called and I felt a weight on my shoulder as he stroked the fabric of my shirt gently. "You're... pretty..." he commented and I remembered what the CMO had said about white appearing to glow due to optical damage.

"Aww.. Keep that up and I'll have an ego the size of Sunny's.." I joked trying to hide my worry that got an amused chuckle from him. "Stay with us darling." I switched over to a privet com with Ratchet. " He's losing too much fluid. I'm going to have to put him in stasis."

"Agreed." The medic replied. "I've got him stable at least for now... I've called some of the others to get him out of here, they should be here soon." I switched back to the universal com after tossing my un-need tools in my bag. Glancing up a flash of moment caught my eye; the Twins were giving us backup. They danced in a dizzying but deadly display of ruby and gold, moving in perfect synchronized harmony, each covering the others openings, covering for us, keeping the enemy line back so we could work in relative safety. We had to get Blue out of there soon... the Twins couldn't keep the vultures back forever. Tearing my eyes away from them I looked back at the young gunner.

"Hey Baby Blue…" I spoke quietly patting the digit that was still stroking my shoulder.

"Why don't you get some recharge?... I know you're tired…"

"No!" Bluestreak jerked under me and I had to grab his plating to keep from loosing my balance.

"Frag it! Stay still!" Ratchet ordered leaning over me trying to hold him down.

"Woah! Easy Blue! Its ok!" I pleaded. The gunner, being in such a weak state just didn't have the energy to fight, slumped back his whole frame shaking lightly. The medic quickly admeasured a fluid, very similar to a light sedative... wouldn't knock him bout but it would relax his systems. (We could have just cut off his motoary nodes… but that's generally not something you want'a do when you're in a war-zone unless absolutely necessary... just for the fact if something happens to the medic you'd be leaving your patient completely helpless.)

"Please.. please no... I don't wanta… wanta… dream... I'll…I'll see... see it again..." the younger mech's voice shook with emotion. "Pl… Please… Mini… It hurts too…please..."

"Shh… Listen to me Blue." I cooed stroking his finger, which had moved to rest on my shoulder again. Ratchet had told me what it was like to enter stasis in a panic…. You stayed in that state, reliving the past few moments before off-lining until on-lining again... I know I'd hate to relive this hell over and over again... "Listen Blue... it's ok... I'm right here..." (How silly I must have looked comforting something hundreds of times my size, that could easily crush me… and here I was acting like he was a toddler… haha then again given the situation, as crazy as it sounds… it doesn't seem so silly to me.)

"No ones going to hurt you." Ratchet stated gruffly as if **daring** anyone to even try. The medic completely shocked me by stroking the younger mech's helm gently. Who was this guy Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? "We'll be with you when you online...You're not alone… you won't be alone... not even for an astro sec."

"That's right Blue... We'll be right here." I assured him as his optics flickered tiredly.

"I... I .. am tired." He admitted as I started the stasis lock sequence and he soon off-lined peacefully. Rubbing a hand over my face I sighed tiredly fighting back an on coming headache.

"You're doing well." Ratchet informed me offering a hand as the team came to pick up Bluestreak... As with Jazz, I didn't take time to see who came to pick up the injured mech… we were too busy running to Hound.

The green jeep lay on his side, right leg bent in an awkward position. Having been grazed by a plasma blast his left side plating was ripped and melted. (Melted plating is a **bitch**!) Ratchet moved to reset Hound's leg as I moved to work on his side... someone shouted and I looked up barely able to register a jet zoom overhead, a deafening BOOM was heard a second after, I was sent tumbling by the shear force of it. My scream was lost in the noise of plasma fire as I curled into a ball rolling to a stop a few feet away.

I lay there curled in the hot sand, half dazed and shaken... everything moved too slowly and I was dimly aware of someone calling me… Wincing I moved to set up, my left arm ached, it and my back had been scraped in my tumble over the coarse terrain. Then time sped up to its normal pace and my head spun to keep up. "MINI! Fragg' it! Youngling! ANSWER ME!"

"Ratchet?" I answered trying to regain my bearings. Looking up to find the medic a few feet away, half lying over Hound in an effort to shield him '_Did I knock a few screws loose or did he sound worried?' _Gunfire and plasma rounds exploded around me and I scrambled to my knees, diving behind a piece of half buried metal plating. Curling into a ball, shielding my head with my hands, I tried to make myself as small as possible. Fear laced through me and my breathing quickened as I squeezed my eyes shut…_ 'I don't want to die!…How the hell did I end up in all this?!…' _They were supposed to be a freak'n **cartoon**! _'… God... I love you and all, but I'm __**really**__ not ready to die yet.' _I prayed my heart threatening to bust out of my chest. Hearing a string of curses from the CMO via my headset, despite the insanity of it all I couldn't help but grin. (Stress does weird things to people) " You've learned a few new ones" I commented shakily.

"Status?" Ratchet snapped.

"I.. I'm ok…" I stammered taking a deep breath trying to calm myself then choked on the thick dust in the air... "Alive… little cut up … nothing worth mentioning." I coughed as the fire died down. " Are you guys alright?"

"I've sent for help…" The medic informed me, I glanced up to see the ambulance dragging Hound to a safer location. Ratchet was a little banged up… and his white armor was marred with small dents and scratches but he looked unharmed. "Reinforcements are on the way… stay there... When the enemy fire stops, stay low and run to me… As fast as you can… compute?"

"Gott'ya ... be careful..." I commented, knowing full well that with a patient, the CMO would be immaculately protective. I shifted to a crouching position so I could move quickly. _'Calm down... relax, just breath…You can handle this. This is what Ratchet was training you for ... just slow down and use your head.. You can get out of this _' I thought trying to get hold of myself. I focused on breathing, listening as the fire died down and I bolted toward Ratchet.

I only got a few feet when movement caught my eye; I tuned too quickly and my feet slid out from under me in the loose sand. Turning sideways I managed to catch myself, (Not face plant the ground) landing in a kneeling position. Looked up at the direction from wince I came and saw a man... he looked to be in his late 30's, with dark tan weathered skin, dressed in uniform… a dark thick shoulder strap slung across his torso, semiautomatic that was held at the ready. He stood poised on top of the bit of the very metal I had hid behind. What caught me first were his eyes... Even though I didn't see them, I could feel them, hard and fixed on me with a deadly intent. He held up his gun ... a long black gleaming deadly weapon that held the promise of death.

"Wait!" I called my mind worked franticly. There was nowhere to hide… I couldn't outrun a bullet and my scattered brain seemed to link ... human... autobot... friends! " I'm on your side!" I pushed myself to stand and held up my wrist, the red band and autobot insignia barely stood out in the dark smoky atmosphere. This didn't phase him in the slightest… he raised his gun and as he did so I noticed his purple wristband. Time seemed to slow and my mind stopped. It wasn't the gun that had my attention or my inevitable death… but the band of purple. _'How could they? … How could they side with them?… why would they sell out their own world... ' _I stared up at him and Big me decided to pop up in the back of my head._ ' Well here it is girly... you're gon'a die... You're gona get shot down by some insane psychopath in a fight against giant alien robots…least its not boring.'_

'_I don't wanta die!! Do something!'_ Little Me screamed

'_Will you both shut up!'_ I snapped.

' _What do you mean both we're you?'_ Big me commented.

'_.. think…'_ My mind worked franticly trying to come up with something_. 'Can't talk my way out … nowhere to hide. Or run.. everyone's too busy and its too noisy to hear a scream.. Ratchet.. __**Idiot**__ you still have you're headset!' _I was about to call to the medic and pray I could stay alive till he got there, my attention was jerked back to the present

"MOVE!" Sunstreaker's voice snarled through my headset, I reacted having just enough time to dive to the side as a large chuck of metal (some unfortunate Decepticon's arm... I later found out) came flying in my direction. I heard a sickening crunch behind me as I face planted the sand..

"**SUNSTREAKER!** Are you completely out of your processor you slagg'n SON OF A GLITCH!?" Ratchet growled through my headset. The yellow mech snarled in response and I sat up shakily coughing out a mouthful of dirt. "Status? Mini are you alright?! I swear to Primus I'll reformat that sorry…"

"..I…I'm alright." I stammered weakly shaking my head to clear it, dimly aware of Ratchet speaking to me. I looked up, in the distance. My green hazel eyes met Sunstreaker's blue optics, yellow armor standing out in the dim surroundings. I could have died... but I didn't…. he saved me.. Sunstreaker.. _'Well damn isn't this ironic.. a psycho saving you from a psycho…. you know with __**that**__ ego …_ _you're never going to hear the end of this..'._ Big me popped up but I shoved that part of my mind away as the realization hit me along with a mixture of emotions. _'I'm alive! Thank God ... I..'_. but wait… the more I looked into Sunstraker's optics the more emotions I saw flicker there.. Pain.. Rage.. Sadness?… He broke our stare, which had only lasted a few seconds in reality but seemed much longer, turning back into the battle at hand and disappeared in the thick smoke.

Looking back my eyes widened at the site... "Oh my God..." There the Decepticon supporter lay crushed under the large purple limb… sandwiched between the two giant bits of metal. Dark eyes stared up at me, dim and lifeless. Dark red, almost black, blood pooled around him, staining his uniform before dripping down the now dull gray metal, before being soaked up by the sand. I stared at the sight disgusted but I couldn't look away. Dark red... blood... like my blood… like the Autobot symbol... My mind worked too quickly. _'Who was he?... did he have a family… did he have a choice in siding with Megatron?.. What had been his favorite color? … food?… what type of music had he liked?… How many people have died in this war… human… Cybertronian? How many more would..' _

I was shocked out of my thoughts as red hands grabbed me. Ratchet, scooping me up with gentle but firm hands, cradling me to his chest as he ran for cover. "Fragg' it youngling when I say move I mean NOW." The Medic scolded harshly but fear laced his tone. "Don't you EVER freeze like that!"

"Y...y..yes sir…..Ratchet… that man… he..he.." I replied weakly feeling sick. Swallowing hard as a wave of nausea hit me and tried to keep my head from spinning.

" He was a Replicator." Ratchet replied. You see that's the funny thing about Replicators… the organic drones that are cloned and programmed to follow orders... humans cant really tell the difference... but Cybertronian's can by their energy signatures. My head spun. Was the CMO just telling me that?... was he lying .. or…in the end, it didn't really matter.. it was a life.. My job was to save lives, not take them.

" It was a life.." My whole body shook despite my efforts and I clung to the medic curling close to his spark.

"This is war youngling... people die..." Ratchet ducked down jumping into a trench for cover, his voice soft in my earpiece ".. don't think about it youngling.., it'll rip your spark apart…."

' _Is that what had happened to you?…' _My mind wondered listening to his spark beat as it drowned out the other noises.

"Are you damaged?" the medic's optics brightened looking down at me worriedly I could almost feel his scans.

"N...No.." I replied somewhat steadier. " Banged up little.. Is Hound ok?" I asked managing to still my shaking.

"Kup took him to Jetfire." Ratchet explained. " Which is where your going." he muttered angrily to himself. "Fragg'n half processed idiot... Sunstreaker knows better… I'll see to it he's thrown in the brig for a fragg'n month...that aft headed..."

I took a deep breath steadying myself._ 'Suck it up girly' _Big me chimed in. _' you've got a job to do.'_

"No." I heard myself respond surprised at the steadiness of my own voice. "Sunny may be insane.. but he was doing his job.. just like I'm going to do… soon as I find my kit."

"Now listen here youngling..." Ratchet frowned and I could feel a rant coming on.

"Ratchet…I know your worried.. and to be honest.." I swallowed as my voice shook. " I'm scared… I'm fuck'n terrified ... but I have a job to do.." I stood up and glared at him. The medic's optics flared and he started to respond. " And we aren't in your medbay so don't **even** pull that line with me ... those patients are just as much **mine **as they are **yours** and I'm **not** leaving them… so **shut your cake hole and deal with it**..."

"Now you listen to me you little…" Ratchet glared then started, clutching me to his chest protectively and aiming his gun in one quick motion, as a red blur dove in the trench beside us.

" AWW.. is that anyway to treat someone coming to save your aft?" Sideswipe half-pouted grinning down the barrel of the medic's gun. " Sunny told me there was some trouble, thought I'd check up on ya."

"That brother of yours is going to end up in the brig for a fragg'n Earth month!" Ratchet growled subspaceing his gun.

"He is not! Damn it! " I glared slapping one of the red fingers that held me. " God I can't believe I'm defending him."

"AWW how sweet! See! I knew you loved us!" Sideswipe cooed blinking his baby blues at me with that playful grin. "Well can ya carry on this little lovers spat later? We're kinda busy trying to keep you alive at the moment and Prime'd be fragged if you go deactivating one another." Ratchet growled, if looks could have killed the red twin would have been dead a hundred times over.

"Ratchet…" I glared at the red sports car " shoot him... we're in the middle of a war-zone... they'd never know." The medic smirked as Sideswipe made a face at me before turning his attention to the battlefield.

"When I say go… Run to the next trench." The red twin instructed. Ratchet nodded then looked down at me thoughtfully.

"What.." I glared up at him. I'd been shot at, nearly crushed, and scared half out of my mind… I also had an obligation and I'll be damned if I was going to back down from it.. not to mention that these were my friends.. I had gotten rather close to a few of them in the past few months and they were fighting for my world.. the least I could do is help patch them back together.. .

"You might just make a medic yet." Ratchet smirked un-subspaced my kit and handed it to me. I took it realizing he must have picked it up when he grabbed me.

"GO! Losersayswhat.." Sideswipe yelled jumping up and dashing for the next trench.

"Wait…What ? …" I snapped then my eyes widened as he cackled "Ah shit!" and Ratchet dashed after him. "ASS!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the mission was a blur, day faded to night before I knew it … I remember working almost mechanically… fixing broken, ripped leaking lines and sparking wires; as the CMO worked to stabilize larger systems. Once the battle started losing its momentum it fizzled down slowly. Our patients had less and less serious injuries. The Decepticon troops retreated, **finally** and we scrambled to get everything stable. The less wounded mechs were stationed beside the human first aid center... the field medics tended them while awaiting Jetfire's return... the human side, as always suffered more injuries and casualties.

After tending the mechs as best we could, the Autobot field medics tried to help out their human brothers as much as possible. There were two tents… one for those who could be saved… and another for those who couldn't…I was trained in basic first aid and though not equipped to handle serious human injuries, I could bandage wounds and fetch what was needed. I'm ashamed to say, I avoided that second tent like the plague.

There's a few differences in humans and mechs... Humans can't turn down their pain receptors for one. That and humans are far more fragile physically. I saw grown hardened men act like lost little boys …crying out for their mothers... their wife... God…. who-ever would hear them. And still others who suffered quietly... Joking about it... I flirted good-naturedly with the ones willing, adding fuel to jokes and held others hands quietly when I wasn't needed to deliver water or change bandages. Finally I had had all I could take.

Walking outside to get some air I felt suddenly sick... the smell of burnt flesh, oil, energon and blood had gotten to me... walking a little ways away I kneeled in the sand and empted my stomach. Standing weakly I looked up as someone held out a bottle of water. Taking it gratefully I rinsed my mouth. Taking deep breaths of the cool night air to clear my system.

" Your doing great…" a male voice commented sympathetically. " I don't think I could have handled this on my first run." Looking up I found the blond haired medic, First Aids assistant smiling back at me. "Names Rad..." He offered his hand and I shook it "Well my call sign is Rad... My real name is **Bradley**" he admitted with revulsion "… tell any one that and I'll be forced to kill you."

"MiniMedic….or Mini.. " I grinned back. " And I think mines worse.. Twila." (Twila is an alias diaries) He laughed lightly as we walked back toward the tents slowly... nether of us really wanting to go back but knowing we were needed all the same. "Does it get any easier?" I asked quietly. The man frowned shoving his hands in his pockets and stared down at his feet.

"Yeah.. a little…" Rad replied solemnly. " Not really.."

"I didn't think so." I signed… "So.. why do it.." I muttered more to myself than to my new friend.

"You know that answer…you wouldn't have taken the job it you didn't." Rad glanced up at me with a knowing smile as we neared the tents. "Someone has to… Hey…I got'a check up on Aid .. you gona be alright?"

"Yeah thanks Rad.. I'll catch ya later ok?" I smiled up at him as he gave me thumbs up and bounded off. I was about to head back inside when a fight broke out between two officers, everyone was tired and fuses were short. Apparently it had started over a card game that was to keep them entertained still it was their turn to head back. The two duked it out and to my astonishment no one. Not even the mechs moved to stop it. "Why isn't anyone doing anything?!"

"Cause Am's got it covered…" Ironhide smirked down at me and just then I saw a small woman, come marching toward the two, with the biggest dog I had ever seen in my life. The woman was small, less than 5-foot tall, long waist length auburn hair pulled back in a braid. The Germen shepherd sauntered obediently beside her and was solid black, its back easily reaching the woman's waist.

"KillJoy stay." A light voice commanded and the big black Germen shepherd's head drooped sullenly as it sat on its hunches, as if to whine 'But mama!' then the dog spied Ironhide and came prancing over to sit beside the weapons specialist.

"But... those guys are at least twice her size!" I stated horrified.

"Pfft.. like that matters" I heard a female voice laugh playfully. I glanced in the direction of the voice and found no one but the women's gray pet and Ironhide_. 'Wait wasn't that dog black a minute ago?'_

"**HEY**! THAT'S **ENOUGH**!" My eyes widened and I jumped at the commanding tone as the woman barked out her order. Her volume level never rose, but her tone… she sounded like she was going to eat them alive. Quickly getting in-between the two. Blue gray eyes glared them both down; she kept them at arms length.Neither solider moved. By their stance and the tension, they still wanted to go for each other but were unsure of what to do with the 4foot 9 fireball standing in-between them. " You wanta **kill** one another! Then one of you **join the other side**! If not then chill out!.. Your brothers ... who could have risked **their** **lives** to **save** you are over there **dieing!** …and all you can do is try to **kill one** **another**?!" That got their attention. The two men balked their stances relaxing as shame laced their features. "If you've got this much energy then use it .. John.." the woman called to the human CMO. " Put them to work!" the black headed man nodded and the two soldiers jogged over obediently. The woman walked up to Ironhide shaking her head with a tired sigh. "I swear… I don't know which of them will kill me first... the Cons or the rookies.." the mech rumbled softly absently patting the black dog with a light finger. My eyes widened as I stared at the animal _'The __**hell**__? I swear that dog was gray two minutes ago!'_

"Medic?.. are you alright?" The small women asked frowning in concern. "Where's your partner?"

"Here Ma'am." Ratchet answered walking up to us. I cocked an eyebrow … _Ma'am? _" I was just coming to collect you Mini… Jetfire has returned, we're to go with the rest of the patients, Wheeljack and Swoop have the others stable in the medbay for now but we're needed "

"Ratchet…" the girl smiled up at the CMO. " No wonder she look's like she's been through hell."

"Hemph…. It's been a particularly rough day..." Ratchet frowned. " I am pleased this being her first field mission... she has done well."

"Well done..." the woman smiled at me and I noticed that one eye, …her right… turned, just slightly, at an odd angle but once she blinked it righted itself again. " You poor thing.. I can only imagine Ratchet's training sessions.. I bet you went through hell in a hand basket." The medic snorted but said nothing to my surprise, just smirked ... no snarky comeback? Ratchet kneeled holding his hand out to me and I quickly climbed on. Looking down I saw the girl head toward one of the tents. My eyes widened as the realization hit… the 'death' tent.

"Wait! .. that's .." My throat caught, I couldn't finish as a cold feeling curled into my chest.

"I know.." The girl looked up at me with a sad calm smile then pushed the flap aside and walked in.

"Ratchet… who is that..?" I asked slightly stunned. "How could she… just.. go in there like that..?"

"That is a femme who has earned a great deal of respect from both human and Cybertronian." The medic answered quietly making his way toward Jetfire. " As for the latter …If you were dieing... would you wish to be alone?"

"No..." I answered curling close to the medic tiredly. The adrenalin rush was starting to ware off and the aches of my adventures were catching up to me.

" Rest while you can, the days not through yet." Ratchet commented as we settled into Jetfire.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I woke a few hours later when Jetfire landed. To my embarrassment I had fallen asleep cradled in Ratchets hands. My partner however had said nothing of it and once I sat up I realized the large scrape on both my arm and back, had been both cleaned and bandaged. How the medic did so **without** waking me however is still a mystery.

Once we got to the medbay we worked quickly to deal with the less damaged patients. Ratchet checked the more seriously wounded, who had been brought in earlier and treated by Jacks and Swoop. First Aid lent a hand and between the 4 mechs, Rad and I… we were able to get everyone settled (the other medics where on the second base where some of the less injured had been sent as well... only the most serious were put under Ratchet's care). The medbay finally emptied at around 3 A.M. ...Bluestreak, Hound and Jazz were all staying over night... thankfully Blue and Hound were the worst injured and they would be down for a few weeks at most. Mechs thankfully are pretty durable.I sighed slumping down at my computer station and typing out a few thoughts to try and clear my head (See first section) before everything got too jumbled and I shut it down staring blankly at the screen. . Ratchet warily did the last few checks on the three before dimming the lights. " Recharge youngling... you've had a long day" the medic sighed.

"So have you.." Wheeljack frowned.

"I was about to go " the medic huffed his optics flickered worriedly toward his patents." I can leave them for a few hours."

"You can leave them for **more** than a **few** hours." Jacks commented giving the medic a look. "I'm qualified to check up on them…. as is Aid and Swoop. So get a **decent** recharge." Ratchet grunted sourly in response his faceplates would have twitched in agitation had the medic not been so drained. I yawned waking down the ramp tiredly.

"Hey..Ratch..." I called..." thanks... for my arm..."

The medic balked staring at me "Get some recharge youngling... and you're... welcome." Walking out of the medbay I sighed tiredly my leg, knee and wrist ached ... hell... My whole body ached...something I had neglected to mention to CMO, who would probably kill me for it later. Nothing was broken thankfully only bruised and sore. Walking toward my room I felt like I could sleep for a week solid.

"I dunno.. I think she did pretty good for a rookie." A gruff voice commented. Glancing up I saw Kup, the Twins and Ironhide ahead. My eyes imminently took in their physical condition almost automatically (I had been looking for injuries all day at a rapid fire pace.) They looked a little beaten up ... small dents here or there.. but other wise they seemed unharmed. The golden mech had even taken the time to clean his armor... what wasn't scratched shone in corridor lighting.

"Fragg'n little glitch froze" Sunstreaker commented in a snobby tone.

"Give tha' kid a brake" Ironhide grunted.

_'Sunstreaker_..' My breath caught in my throat as my first near death experience flashed before my eyes. The yellow twin had moved with such deadly grace…. And his optics.. I shivered, forcefully pushing the image from my mind when fear started to grip my chest… Their voices hushed as I walked hurriedly by, hanging my head so they wouldn't see the fear, the fear that I was so sure must have shown on my face. "She doesn't have what it takes.." the yellow mech commented. My head snapped up as unexplainable rage laced though me. Why did he always have to pick on me? Why?! it wasn't **my** fault I wasn't some battle hardened death machine .. Excuse me for having **heart!**

"Sunny!" Sideswipe hissed at his twin.

"What!?" I snarled before thinking.

"What is your processor froze?" Sunstreaker taunted, " You're not cut out to be a medic." My glare faded and I frowned turning away from them.

"Maybe.. Maybe I don't.." I sighed before going on my way. " But I can try." I heard a light clang, a hiss of pain and 'Fragg head' was muttered by Sideswipe. Paying them no mind I walked toward my room lost in my own thoughts. ' _So what if I'm not the **best**... I'm doing the best I can… I just need more practice ... Practice..' _I looked up and found myself staring at the holo room doors... "Noa... start medical training program one..." I moved forward then stopped an inch from the doors. ... Why didn't they open?

"Disregard that order." A voice stated behind me. I turned surprised to see Sideswipe.

"You followed me" I frowned looking back at the red mech who was studying me, his head cocked in contemplation.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." he kneeled beside me. " You look like Pit."

"I've been through Pit." I sighed. "I'm fine..."

" You're not 'fine.'… You would have blown Sunny's audios back there if you were.. " Sides scowled. "... You should be resting.." His voice was soft and oddly serious.

" Did you fry something?" I sighed halfheartedly glaring up at him.

"pfft. did you?…" Sides snorted back " and it's too late now." He commented offering his hand to me. " Come on… let me take ya back... "

"Why do you care.." I huffed glaring at him irritably. (Don't judge me too harshly… I was tired, stressed and my emotions were a little whacked...)

" Lot'a reasons!" Sideswipe grinned scooping me up his hands gently and heading down the hallway. "Besides... after the slag you've been through... Hatchet 'd deactivate me if he found out I let you do training." Pausing a moment he seemed to weigh his words before speaking them. " Hey Mini.. Do me a favor?"

"Hm?" I murmured drowsily now that I was actually still my body decided it was naptime.

"Don't hate my bro…Sunny's… he's really not that bad.." Sideswipe commented his voice soft but serious. " He's a vain snobby emotional aft headed glitch at times.. but.. he really isn't so bad …once you get to know him." I sighed to tired to argue… that and the warmth of his body was lulling me into an almost lethargic state.. I yawned, as my eyes grew heavy as I curled instinctively into his warm hands. Dozing tiredly, I barely remember getting to my room and Sideswipes holoform helping me make it to my bed, as I collapsed there… vaguely aware as the weight of my blanket settled over me. "Don't worry Min... I think you're a great medic."

A/N

MiniMedic: Chapter 6 done! Finally!. Thank you so very much to anyone who has read and reviewed…. Please forgive any grammer or spelling mistakes… and please point them out and I will correct them as soon as I get the chance...

I have been a **very** busy ... trying to make inventory for my small side business ... going home for my Birthday, was nice, as well as seeing family at Easter…I actually had a day off, which was wonderful…. dealing with other stuff .…. trying to organize a few things… and I have just agreed to be a bridesmaid in a friends wedding .. ( Yes I do have a few normal human friends…..If nothing happens and I can make it to the wedding….Heaven help me.. she better not turn into a bridezilla ) God I'm tired..…(Falls over)

No dearies... I didn't forget about you… Sadly my personal computer recently had a virus that made in almost impossible to save my work... Why? I have no un- Godly idea... the damn thing just kept shutting down randomly then **rebooting** itself without any warning what so ever…. It could have been a memory issue... I'm not sure, but my personal compy is a bit out dated... I really need to upgrade… but I think I have an emotional attachment to this one …

I was trying to fix the problem myself, not wanting to trouble anyone about it…but... as I found out, that's not so easy... In waltzed Jazz (how he found out about it is a mystery to me) and fixed the problem... at least for now. I hope this chapter makes up for the delay. I will be updating **How does this work again?**ASAP… and now my dears, if I don't sleep I think my boss might actually sedate me… quite literally…he's told me to go recharge at least 3 times…and is currently glaring at me, something is turning in that processor of his.. .

Good night ( or good morning rather) dearies..

Much love

MiniMedic


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Slavery is wrong …Freedom is the right of all sentient beings

**Disclaimer:** Slavery is wrong …Freedom is the right of all sentient beings! ..Everyone owns themselves…. All other things about my life .. Story plots (if you'd like to call it that) and friends (OC's) if you will … belong to me.

( text ) my little side notes..

' _italics' _thoughts

**Truth is stranger than fiction: Diary of a Medic.**

By: MiniMedic

Chapter 7

* * *

Dear God… I didn't realize the impact last chapter had on you guys…I sincerely apologize.. I didn't mean to worry anyone.. Please.. Relax… I'm fine… everyone is fine.. Well the mechs.. We didn't have any causalities on that end thank heaven, least not on that mission. That field mission was a good while ago… and there's been more since then... I hate working in the field... but it's not quite so shocking now. Now then… I know I said I'd update Amber and Prime's story first... but … That takes a bit longer since I have to think about things... and I figured you guys would be itching for an update.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day after my first field mission, waking up I glanced over and noticed my gun sitting on the bedside table. Sideswipe must have put it there. Trust me to have forgotten about it completely, when I needed to defend myself the most. Over the next few days weapons training was stepped up a bit…. My instructor drilled me harder... and Will even gave me some privet but rigid lessons... He said he wanted me to simply react when in danger... (Apparently what had happened got around... Medics are normally somewhat protected on the battlefield.)

Sleeping was difficult Sunstreaker's optics still haunted me, that along with constant nightmares, waking up terrified, only to remember hearing plasma fire... I was jumpy as hell ... Every unannounced noise startled me, especially at night or when alone. Few of the more troublesome patients were taking advantage of my mood, and I just didn't have the energy to argue with them. My workload was also stepped up, more hands on. Weather it was because Ratchet wanted to keep an optic on me or just wanted me to improve is to be debated. (I did notice he took several qusi -snappy remarks without complaint or little more than a glare… in fact he seemed almost happy about it.)

Bluestreak and Hound were in the med bay for at least a week.. Though Ratchet had wanted to keep Blue longer, the younger mech's constant jabber forced the medic to release him for light duty (for everyone's sanity sake) With in a few weeks things had settled back to somewhat 'normal' pace.

"Ow! Be careful!" Tracks snapped and I thanked God for the 12th time that I had remembered to cut the motorary-nodes to his leg. Looking up I fixed him with an annoyed glare, currently elbow deep in a space between his shin plates… how the hell he got debris so far into his armor was unfathomable. While on patrol he had run over something. Jazz had apparently teased him about his alt mode being 'outdated' and Tracks was so furious he hadn't watched where he was going. Ratchet gave me the job saying he had other things to do.. (That and I suspect he was trying to irritate me out of the dull mood I'd been in… Tracks has always gotten on my nerves somewhat and. metaphorically speaking some of the others had been running over me a bit… a girl can only take so much.)

The blue and black Corvette hadn't stopped griping since he'd come into the med bay…. He hadn't stopped making fun of me ether. Secretly I've always loved corvettes… but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. "You're awful puny for a human…." Tracks commented thoughtfully. I ignored him with an annoyed huff. The sooner I got this done, the sooner he'd get the hell out of here.

Feeling his optics on me I frowned biting back my own remark about processor speeds. Then after a moments contemplation the mech smiled, as though doing me the best favor in the world.. Giving his –advice-._ 'Now what?' _I mentally groaned.

"You're not the right shape ether…Femmes of your race are suppose to be skinnier.. and taller.." My eye twitched in agitation at his remark. "Have you ever thought bout getting an upgrade?… A repaint would do you good." My fingers, feeling the bit of jagged stick that had gotten wedged into his armor, just out of reach. "You're never going to find a mate looking like **that**".

"What!?" I nearly screeched. Finally getting hold of the stick I pulled it out and shook it at him. "Alright.. That's **it**!" My head snapped up fixing him with a glare. The Autobot winced at my tone. " You stuck up narcissist.. I swear I don't know who's worse! You or Sunstreaker! If you'd get your **head** out of your **aft** long enough. **Maybe** you'd see that beauty isn't…."

"Mini." I looked up to see Ratchet standing in his office doorway.

"What!?" I snapped without thinking then gaped at him, the medic actually smiled.

"When you're finished…Prime wants to see you in his office." He stated calmly before retreating into his lair again.

"What…" I paled at the information. I hadn't seen Prime since our first encounter… and that wasn't exactly the **best** first impression. Finishing up with Tracks, who was still giving his oh so valuable advice… I told him to get out before I decided to paint him **neon** green; **that** sent him packing in a hurry.

Quickly putting the tools away I walked into the CMO's office. "Prime wants to see me?" I asked slightly nervous…had I done something wrong? I knew Ratchet gave reports on a regular basis. The commanding officer liked to know what was going on and was kept well informed. If Prime didn't know what was going on then Prowl or Jazz surely did… Was I not doing well enough?

"Yes." Ratchet looked down at me with a light smirk, sitting his data pad on the desk. " You know where his office is I presume?"

"Y.. yeah.." I fidgeted feeling like a kindergartner who'd just gotten called to the principles office.

"Prime isn't gong to deactivate you youngling." The medic's faceplates twitched in light amusement.

"I know that." I grimaced sullenly.

"Well then go on… it's rude to keep Prime waiting.. Or…" He looked down at me thoughtfully and half mocking. "Would you like me to take you?"

"No I would **not** like you to take me..Thank you." I bit back a growl at the remark. "I'm not a sparkling." I frowned turning to walk out and desperately fighting the butterflies that had landed in my stomach.

"Oh Mini." I turned to see the medic smirking at his data pad again. "Prime's spark mate is here.. I thought I should warn you." I paled. … Elita-One… was **here**… on base…. Walking out of the med bay in half a daze my mind flitted back to my first encounter with the Autobots.

* * *

"_Un hu…." I commented disbelievingly. 'Oh god.. I've been kidnapped by loony tunes…. Who think their giant alien robots.' "Right" I smirked " Look pal.. if you're Optimus Prime.. I'm Elita One."_

"_My Elita .. How you've changed over the centuries…" the man claiming to be Optimus smiled his eyes flashed in amusement. " You use to be so much prettier."_

* * *

"Oh my God she's going to kill me!" I exclaimed now standing in front of Prime's office my heartbeat quickened and I fought down the urge to panic. Glancing down I suddenly wished I had taken time to change. My warn jeans and plain black t-shirt, they just seemed incredibly inappropriate. _'Ok... calm down... I mean it's Optimus Prime… it's not like he's going to rip you apart...'_ Taking a deep breath I pressed the keypad button that announced my arrival.

"Come." A deep baritone voice called and I stepped up, the door panel sliding open to reveal a rather large office. Prime didn't seem like the type for lavishness and his office reflected that…it was larger than most, simply because he was larger than most… Decorated sparsely with a chair in front of the desk for guests a small (well small for mechs anyway) energon dispenser to the side, a few plaques lined the walls framed and written in a alien text… a few of the framed documents were actually holograms moving and flicking text across thin air. A door to the right led to what was probably Prime's adjoin privet room. "Miss Smith or do you prefer MiniMedic?" the Autobot leader's voice smiled as he stood looking down at me.

"Mini Sir." I managed to get out over my tight throat.. My voice didn't want to work right.

"Thank you for coming.. I'm not keeping you from pressing matters?" The deep voice held a calming quality and I found myself relaxing in spite of my nerves.

"No sir." I said with slightly more confidence. " Is there something I can do for you sir?"

"Please make yourself comfortable." He nodded politely. Noting a small ramp by the desk, I quickly climbed up it. Prime sat down as I looked around his desktop. Now having a better view of the room itself. A stack of data pads sat to one side probably documents to be approved. My lips quirked in an amused smile, noticing a small human sized wooden desk sitting to one side, a chair in front of it. One would think it would look out of place on Prime's much larger metal desk (human furnishing tend to look more like doll furniture in comparison.) But oddly enough it looked like it belonged there. A book and laptop sat on top of the wooden desk as well as a few pictures that I only glanced at before looking at the Autobot leader_. ' Does Prime have a human assistant too?'_ He sat elbows rested on the tabletop, blue fingers laced, watching me patiently with an amused expression. " I trust my office satisfactory?" My cheeks burned at being caught and I nodded sheepishly. "Please sit." Prime hummed amused and I obeyed sitting in one of the soft leather chairs in front of the wooden desk. He regarded me quietly for a moment as if studying me as I fidgeted … concerned optics seeming to look through me. " Mini… I must tell you how exceedingly proud I am of you…"

I froze…my heart about beat out of my chest as I looked up at him in shock. _'Did I hear that right? Optimus Prime.. Proud of ME?!'_

"Being a medic is no easy task" Prime continued quietly " I am sure you are quite aware that our medics often see the worst in war… you have done quite well considering the circumstances. Most of our medical staff's aid are trained to handle such conditions…and although Ratchet has trained you vigorously... I am concerned."

' _Oh God.. This is it ... He's going to can me..'_ I paled at the words my heart falling.

" I am aware that your first mission did not go as well as we had hoped…. Ratchet has informed me that you handled it quite well." The mech paused leaning back in his chair slightly. ".… However…we do not wish for you to continue unless you are comfortable with the situation and feel that you are up to the task…" My eyes widened as realization hit... he was giving me a choice.

" You're not canning me?" I blurted out before thinking.

"No… we are not 'canning' you." Prime chuckled lightly a moment then his optics became serious. "I must ask …Do you wish to continue? No one would think any less should you chose not to." I paused for a moment taking a deep breath... It wasn't easy… none of it was easy... and I could back out.

My mind flicked back to the past few months… God .. Only a few months.. It felt more like years. Ratchet... Bee... Bluestreak… the Minibots complaining… Sunny getting thrown in the brig **again** for assaulting whoever... Sides pouting wanting me to play something or other with him… Wheeljack getting blown up AGAIN and Ratchet ranting at him for the billionth time in an hour… Makayla joking about how men could learn a few things from mechs… Hound and Kup's endless stories…Jazz singing during his checkups…Tracks complaining during his... I couldn't just leave all of them..

"I'd like to stay Sir…" I smiled up at him. " It's not what I expected when I first agreed to come in for that interview..… Not at all what I expected... and it's not easy… but it's better than setting by and doing nothing." Laughing lightly I added. "Besides... Who else is going to keep Ratchet from killing the Twins?"

"Very true." Prime's optics flashed happily. "I for one am quite glad you are choosing to remain with us..."then with a light tone he added " Ratchet **has** been easier to handle as of late."

"You mean he hasn't beat the slag out of you for skipping checkups… because she would blow his audios." I jumped as a light voice laughed. " At least that's what I hear." Turning quickly in my seat I saw the small longhaired girl from before… the one with the weird dog (said dog was currently not with her) who had stopped the cadets from fighting weeks before. Standing at the top of the access ramp dressed in jeans, black boots and a blue halter top shirt, long waist length auburn hair hung lose at her back and a black silver studded wrist band with an Autobot insignia decorated her left wrist. "I hope I'm not interrupting..." The girl smiled, she looked a few inches shorter than myself, and she couldn't possibly be more than 5 foot tall. (4 ft 9 to be exact…I found out later) Being of a small build and frame, light skin and gray blue eyes, one of which seemed ever so slightly duller in color than the other. Her bone structure seemed to show hints of a light Native American heritage as well and contrasted oddly with her ivory skin tone.

"No my dear.." Prime's systems hummed lightly. "We are quite finished." Blue optics flashed fondly at the girl. _'Ohh... She must be his assistant.'_ I realized watching her walk around the wooden desk. "Mini .. I would like you to mean Amber Rain."

"Hi.." I smiled watching the girl dig through the desk. That name sounded familiar.

"Hello" Amber called sweetly back now out of sight. "Nice to meet you… officially." I poked my head over the desk to find her kneeled going through more drawers. "Crap... Optimus have you seen my debit card?"

"I'm afraid not... don't you store it in the top compartment?" Prime asked watching her with an amused expression.

"I do.." she frowned standing. "But I can't find it… I need to get a few things… There's lunch with some of the officials tomorrow… and then the charity banquet next week... and the auction …I need to get something to donate. I hate going empty handed to those things... "

"Ah yes..." Prime's voice smiled and I glanced up to see his helm rested in one hand… He seemed so relaxed, just like any other mech… so very un- all mighty commander like.

"Oh and I need to get you a new seat cover…" The girl's lips quirked in a light smile.

"The one I have serves its purpose well." Prime stated calmly.

"Pfft, no it doesn't…" Amber snorted shooting the 30-foot mech a look. " It's getting incinerated.. "

"My seat cover is perfectly comfortable." the mech in-question presented almost pathetically as if knowing he wouldn't win the argument. "New ones are rather uncomfortable...not to mention they itch…"

"Optimus... it's faded and warn and tacky... I'm getting you a new one." The small girl stated in a no nonsense tone. "I'm sure you'll brake it in soon enough." She smiled smugly.

My lips twitched and it was all I could do to hold back a giggle at the situation... My God …they sounded like a married couple arguing over the dreaded moth eaten High School jersey... Wait… I blinked as a thought entered my head. _' They couldn't be... no… That's just stupid … '_

'_You never know.. Could be ..' _Little me popped up in the back of my head.

' _Shut up! He loves Elita! Everyone knows that… and besides it's impossible… that's just stupid stuff fan fiction has put in my head.. A human and mech could never..' _My thoughts were interrupted by the current real life conversation, as the two in question had seemed to have completely forgotten I was there.

"I swear I had it last night…. Maybe in my purse? I really need to start carrying some cash on me… Are you sure you haven't seen it?" Amber rambled not really waiting on an answer as she resumed her search through the desk, as though the missing debit card would magically appear where she had **just** looked.

"I assure you. I was quite distracted last night..." Optimus's engine purred as his optics momentarily flashed a deeper shade of blue.

'_Did he just… Wait... he purrs? Holy crap...he __**PURRS**__?!' _My mind worked franticly trying to comprehend this new bit of information. Prime wasn't acting at all like I had been lead to assume he would... well he was... but at the same time he wasn't…he was so different! It was then that I noticed the girl's cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink.

"…We have an audience dear" she managed out tightly through a strained smile. Prime's optics flicked to me a moment before going back to the girl.

"My sincerest apologies…" the deep voice stated as casually as commenting on the weather. " when you're near I often see little else." Amber twitched slightly flustered and apparently trying to come back with something. While I sat down rather hard in the leather chair trying to comprehend what the **hell** was going on. I would have expected something like that from Jazz.. But Prime?.. _'Optimus Prime is __**flirting!!**__.. What the __**HELL**__!?'_

Blue optics dimmed as he activated his holoform. Suddenly the 6-foot human Autobot leader was standing before us, looking identical to my first encounter with him. Same build.. Same dark hair cropped in a military style, electric blue eyes, white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. He walked quickly to his mech form and retrieved something from a compartment between a seam in his armor. Then smiling walked to Amber, easily towering over the much smaller female. Optimus held what looked to be a card easily out of her reach, seemingly un-purposely. (I have my doubts that this was just coincidental)

"You may borrow my card if you wish.." Prime smiled lightly as the girl twitched still blushing and glaring daggers at the same time.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Amber asked tightly clearly uncomfortable. As she reached for the card Prime laughed quietly planting a very brief innocent kiss on her forehead, which in turn made her eyes widen and her blush deepen to a vivid scarlet (Truthfully she looked rather pretty as her eyes flashed at him... of course I'm willing to bet she was ready to kill him at that moment…So it was probably the Death gleam… but a gleam none the less pretty.) clearly embarrassed at the display of affection in front of an audience, while said audience (ME!) sat completely floored by the exchange.

"You're blushing.." Prime practically purred his holoform quickly disappearing as she took a swipe at him. Temporarily set off balance she staggered forwarded with an annoyed huff. The petite girl frowned up at the mech as his blue optics flickered with mirth down at her.

"You're getting the _itchy_ seat cover, …" Amber stated blue gray eyes narrowing …but her lips twitched as though she was fighting a smile.

"It was well worth the punishment …" the deep voice smiled. (Now.. Mind you I've been sitting through all of this completely silent and finally this last bit was all my poor mind could take.) I must have made a noise for I suddenly found their attention focused on me, both looking slightly concerned.

"Medic?... are you alright?" Amber asked walking to me. " You look pale."

"I... I.. You… Prime… You're… are you?... How?.. I...You can't be… are you?" I stammered staring at them trying to figure out just HOW. The two exchanged a worried glance.

"Twila... is something wrong? Are you malfunctioning?" Prime asked concern lacing his voice and looking ready to call Ratchet.

"But but but.. .. Elita.. And you. And .I just.. **HOW**?!."I couldn't quiet get my mind and mouth to work together. Amber's blue gray eyes widened as realization hit her.

" Oh Optimus…" the smaller girl commented sympathetically a light hand coming to her lips unconsciously. "They didn't tell her… they didn't tell you did they?" I shook my head rather dumbly, still trying to wrap my head around the idea of a mech and human together.. This was insane. Only fiction had crazy stuff like this! But then again... Normally only fantasy had giant alien robots that could turn into cars. " hmm.. Why don't you come with me into town... and I can try and clear some things up.. ok?"

"hu…?" I looked at her puzzled. " You mean we can leave?"

"Mini... You are not a prisoner here.." Optimus reassured me calmly and I looked up at the mech confused.

"Well I know… But... I thought we weren't allowed to leave base.." I commented and received a shocked expression from the two.

"Who told you this?" Prime frowned clearly disturbed by the news.

"Well.. no one.. I just assumed.. I mean I haven't.." I shifted uncomfortably.

"You mean to tell me you haven't been off base in all the time you've been here?" Amber's eyes widened.

"Well.. I went on the field mission.." I started and the girl bristled. Flicking a lose strand of hair back she frowned going to her desk and pressed a button on a small speaker system beside her laptop..

"RATCHET!" I started at the tone nearly falling out of the chair .. It was the same one the girl had used on the battlefield. A string of cursed came from the other end.

"Fragg'n glitch .. Youngling .." The CMO snapped over the comlink before controlling his voice to a more respectful yet rebuking tone. "Do you have any idea what would have happened had I been working on a patient?!"

"You work on a battle field with plasma fire and sonic booms. If you get rickety cause I yell at you then you're getting rusty." The girl replied in a chipped but calm tone.

"Amber.." Prime chided lightly before taking over the conversation. "Ratchet.. My apologies for interrupting.. But something has been brought to my attention I wish to confirm." It was like flipping a switch. Suddenly he was once again the Prime I had always envisioned him being.

"Yes sir?" Ratchet questioned sounding curious and somewhat irritated.

"Mini has been under the impression she was not allowed to leave base…" The commanding officer stated calmly.

"Nonsense.." Ratchet's voice snorted defensively. " We have merely been busy with her training. There is much to learn and little time to do so… Humans are rather slow compared to Cybertronian..."

"What the **Hell** is that suppose to mean?!" I snapped before thinking. Prime quirked an optic at the out burst while Amber shot me a grin.

"What do you think it means youngling... and watch your language… you are in the presence of a Prime." Ratchet scolded and I sank down in my chair in embarrassment.

"Very true.." Prime's voice smiled in an almost teasing undertone. " However we do practice leadership by example do we not?… I have had reports that your language has been less than appropriate in the presence of a senior officer." Amber snickered as the comment was met with a dead silence from the medic.

"Prime…" the medic growled in a tone I knew very well. He was ready to throw something.

"I'm stealing your assistant" Amber interrupted brightly standing and smiling at me. "It's been far to long since she got out." I nearly danced at the idea.. Feeling like a Jack Russell who'd been cooped up too long… I could go outside!

"Very well… Just bring her back in one piece." Ratchet sighed and I had a feeling another private conversation was going on between the Autobot leader and the CMO.

"Is KillJoy accompanying you?" Prime asked the girl seriously.

"No." Prime frowned at that looking displeased. " No need. Jazz was kind enough to agree to take me…Relax..." Amber smiled looking up at him. " There's a new café in town he wanted to check out." The Peter-built nodded as she motioned for me to follow her.

"Who's KillJoy Mrs.? And um… where are we going ... if you don't mind me asking.." I asked respectfully as we made our way down the hallways, and only assumed we were headed for the exit.

"Kill Joy is my bodyguard.… and drop the Mrs.." The auburn haired girl smiled wrinkling her nose. " That's only for the official stuff… and it makes me feel old… Is there anywhere you'd like to go? I just need to pick up a few things but we can take our time." Amber looked to be a few years younger than myself; she was small even for a human and looked frail enough that even I could probably break her in half. Dark hair bounced about her frame slightly as she walked at a brisk pace and I soon found myself slightly winded trying to keep up.

Amber was pretty…. not like supermodel pretty, a plain simple kind of pretty, one that often comes with the type of person who usually doesn't seem to think so … but she certainly wasn't what I would expect in the spark mate of Optimus Prime… (I was still trying to figure out exactly how that would work... and hoping I would get my answered before a headache set in.) Something about her though... it wasn't anything I could put my finger on exactly but she walked with an air of calm confidence.

"Oh.. Well I dunno.." I replied shaking myself out of my thoughts, already beginning to feel at ease with the smaller girl.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once outside I purred at the feeling of the warm wind and sunshine on my skin. Artificial sunlight was great but nowhere near the real thing. We found Jazz waiting for us already in alt mode. The sliver sports car flicked his lights at us playfully and popping his doors open in a silent invitation a light rock tune coming from inside. Hopping in the passenger seat I paled as the door closed shut and the seatbelts moved of their own accord then nearly freaked as the car started driving by itself. It was quite an awkward feeling being inside another being... (all you perves our there.. Get your mind out of the gutter!) I had only ridden in Bumblebee once before and hadn't even realized it at the time… and then Jetfire.. But that had been in his storage compartment.. not at all like this.

"Jazz dear.. I've got seed beads.." Amber smiled silently taking a small container of beads and wire from her purse… and began **beading** in the car… that was driving itself. "You drive like a maniac and Ratchet's going to kill both of us."

"AWW now… Ya know I'm gentle darl'n .." Jazz laughed playfully. The girl shook her head in response grinning at her work. "You alright there Mini? Your systems spiked." Jazz's melodic voice asked from nowhere and all around me at the same time.

"God this is so weird..." I commented staring at Amber since there was nothing else to focus on.

"Hmm?" she looked up at me puzzled, nimble fingers moving quickly at work in her lap.

"What's up cutie?" Jazz's voice asked in light concern.

"It's just.. I've never.. Where are you?" I asked looking around the dark interior trying to determine where the sound was coming from most. Amber stared at me blankly her crafting momentarily forgotten.

"Honey.. I'm tha' car." Jazz's voice smiled.

"I know that!" I exclaimed feeling my face heat up. Something told me this was going to be a weird day.

TBC

* * *

A/N

MiiMedic: I'm sorry! I know its been forever.. but I've been insanely busy! ... I finally got a bit of a break and went a little wild on the relaxation bit... but then it was back to the grindstone. I have an insane amount of projects, personal and other wise that need to get done.

I decided to split this chapter up cause it was so long.. I'll try to get the rest of it out soon.. and I've decided to try and continue Is there a Doctor in the House? .. God help me...But I need to get caught up on How does this work again? Before I do so, please bare with me…

Please.. If you have a question or what not and want to PM me do so, I love hearing from you guys…. but Please Please Please, I'm begging you… read my FAQ page on DeviantArt first to see if its already answered. .. I put it up after checking my email one day (I tend to forget to) and finding I had over **150** all from . and I sadly couldn't contact everyone with responses. I can't promise answers but I'll see what I can do.

I promise… I am working on the next chapter of How does this work again? (I haven't forgotten it). That one's just a bit harder to write cause I have to actually think about it… I wasn't there when any of that stuff happened... As a side note.. Has anyone else noticed most of my titles are questions? I was looking at stuff yesterday and was like 'that's weird..'

**Responses: **

**AMAPADME****:** Oh Sunny and I have our little moment later on (grins) don't worry he doesn't get away with jack.

**Bluebird Soaring**: I don't think anyone enjoys killing another being.. Except those who have some serious mental issues..

**Shadow Wolf 359**: o.O mee? Kiss **RATCHET**?! .. hmm… you know.. That would screw with his processor.. (Shivers) and probably mine too.. that would probably be a last resort thing.

**Narnian Sprite**: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying them so far… And yes I am looking for a Beta …I just haven't had time really look…if you would like to give it a shot we can try for a chapter or two and see how it works out…. sadly I only get to glance over my writing once, sometimes twice before I can post them.. I figure its better to put them up slightly flawed, and go back and correct it later; than have you guys wait even longer to get them. (Yeah I know I'm evil about getting them up….but hey! Eventually is better than never! )

Thank you very much to those who have taken time to read and review. See you again soon.

Much Love,

MiniMedic

Sideswipe: spissst (from the medbay table) tell them PS : I say HI!..

MiniMedic: No.. You're suppose to be in recharge..

Sideswipe: PS I say HI! PS I say HI! PS I say HI! Pleeeasseee (pouts)

MiniMedic: No.. (eye twitch) and that's not going to work this time..

Sides: AWWW come on.. .. Pleeeeasssee! Pretty pretty please?

MiniMedic: (sighs) Will it get you to mute it and recharge?

Sideswipe: Yes! (Optics brighten happily)

* * *

PS Sides says Hi!

* * *

MiniMedic: … there happy?

Sideswipe: YES!… wanta play Tetris?

MiniMedic: No! You said you'd recharge!

Sideswipe: (grins) I didn't say when…

MiniMedic: (eye twitch) Fine .. RATCHET!

Sideswipe: (winces) Frag..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Slavery is wrong …Freedom is the right of all sentient beings! ..Everyone owns themselves…. All other things about my life .. Story plots (if you'd like to call it that) and friends (OC's) if you will … belong to me.

( text ) my little side notes..

' _italics' _thoughts

**Truth is stranger than fiction: Diary of a Medic.**

By: MiniMedic

Ok Ok! I'm back! Geeze… hold off the search parties!

Chapter 8

Settling down in the small dimly lit café we ordered our drinks… Jazz had opted to wait outside, preferring to listen to music since there were currently no artists playing inside.

"Now then..." Amber smiled lightly settling into her corner seat. "First off.. I apologize... Optimus normally isn't that playful but we haven't physically seen one another for the past few weeks… Until recently I've been away on business."

"It just threw me ... I never expected him to... well you know ... flirt." I shifted in my seat as the server sat our drinks in front of us. "No offence...but I didn't expect you ether."

"Thank you.." the girl smiled at the young waiter as he sat her tea down and quietly left. "Most don't…" she laughed. " and he normally doesn't, especially not in front of others…But Optimus knows you well enough to feel a little comfy...and Ratchet talks of you often… People tend to forget how hard being Prime is on him… just because he's Prime doesn't mean Optimus isn't like any other mech...He may be a leader but he likes to have a little fun now and again too." She smiled sipping her tea giving me time to mull it over… after thinking about it a moment I supposed it made sense. I could imagine it would be hard to always stay the serious commander **all** the time…especially with **that** bunch... Taking a sip of my mocha I felt a little evil... Ratchet had strictly forbid me from having the stuff. BAH… what he didn't know wouldn't kill me… hopefully. "Now then… I'm sure you have questions."

"Yes.." I answered as my mind buzzed trying to organize them all... and finally settled on the one that had been bugging the hell out of me. "You and Prime are... like together together?"

"Yes.." Amber smiled slightly completely at ease with the question.

"Not to sound rude but... isn't that.. You know... Wrong… I mean... What about Elita…and well…" I leaned over the table lowering my voice. "You're different species!"

"Really?" she whispered back leaning toward me. " I didn't notice! The fact that he's from another planet **and** as tall as a building didn't give him away **at all**…" Amber exclaimed in a mocking shocked expression. I snickered at the sarcastic remark. " How observant of you.. no wonder you're Ratchet's assistant." She merely smiled at me teasingly.

"How…. Would… something like that work anyway?" I asked suddenly very interested in my cup.

"Hmm… Do you want the long or short version?" My friend asked resting her elbows on the table and tilting her head slightly in thought. I had a feeling I was going to want to know everything and within 10 minutes of the story my jaw dropped.

"Wait wait wait!.. He was IN your head?.." I glared at her not at all liking the joke. "You're making this up!"

" Technically he was in my body … Oh God that sounds so horribly wrong" the girl winced before continuing "…. and I'm not … You're familiar with a spark jump aren't you?" Amber asked her eyes lighting up and I noticed that one seemed to shift slightly before going back into a more natural position.

" Yeah…But how…a human couldn't survive that…" I frowned trying to think back on my studies. " And you still haven't said anything about Elita!"

" I'm getting to that, all in time..." She grinned calmly over her tea. " I bet Hound and Kup have a field day with you when they swap war stories."

"Ha ha.." I deadpanned. " On with story woman." Amber laughed but complied, an hour and 2 Mocha's later we were only half way through when we noticed the time. (If you want the whole Amber / Prime story its waaay too long to explain here. please read my other series.. starting with How Does This Work Again?.... for those who have been reading it ...it's NOT dead.. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak .. well as you read, hopefully)

"Good Lord! I still have shopping to do…" She froze looking horrified. "Oh no.. "

"JAZZ!" I exclaimed as we quickly paid and ran out to the silver sports car. "Oh Jazz we're sorry." I apologized when we were seated inside.

"Naw… Ah have plenty ta keep me occupied… Did ya have fun?" the accented voice grinned.

"We got caught up talking and lost track of time…. I'm sorry…. I'll be quick I promise." Amber apologized lightly patting the steering wheel.

"Not a problem ladies... Where to?" He asked good-naturally a light swing tune playing from his speakers.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We headed to an automotive shop and picked up a simple blue velvety seat cover for Prime, it had apparently been ordered weeks ago. "hehe Planning this for a while hu? Is that the itchy kind?" I asked after looking over some tools.

"I most certainly have.. that raggedy old one is getting burned.. and it isn't an itchy one..." Amber smiled at me as I was looking over the bumper stickers." I'm mostly talk when it comes to our threats... besides he'd be uncomfortable... Optimus wouldn't complain but I'd know."

"Why don't you just get Jacks to make him one? Oh God this is perfect for Blue!" I laughed. "Sniper: You can run but you just die tired!"

"I could… but I like to get him something from me every now and again…. Oh! Here's one for Sides…" Amber laughed.

"Oh God that is Sides... this is totally Sunstreaker…" I snickered. " Quit staring at my ass! " after giggling for a while I grabbed the three stickers up, even if they didn't wear them it would still be a cute gag gift… and I did owe Sunny a thank you for saving my life, even if he was a jerk.

Going to a local antique shop Amber picked out a few small items to donate to the charity event and auction. Jazz, activating his holoform, had come with us this time (an average mech's holoform can travel up to 5 miles from their natural form.. providing they don't expend too much energy.. the closer the holoform to their normal form the longer they can keep it up.) At first I was rather shocked at Jazz's holo... he was as cute as he sounded.

Dressed in a lose un buttoned shirt, tank top underneath and slacks, his muscled frame was lean and tan skinned. More like that of a dancer.. Dark black hair was just below the nape of his neck and tied back in a tight ponytail. Bright blue eyes were shaded with sunglasses and his unmistakable grin made him even more styling.

Jazz was interested in everything! I swear it was like taking a kid to a candy store… The store owner was more than delighted to answer any questions he had… needless to say we ended up leaving with far more than intended, and had to practically drag Jazz out. Our shopping soon done, we were both exhausted and half asleep riding back to base in the sliver Porsche. Yawning I sunk lower into the warm leather seat.

"Did ya have fun?" A melodic voice chuckled as I mumbled in response. "Good.. Ya need ta get out more..." He laughed lightly as I drifted into a nap. On returning to base I made my way to the rec room for a snack and delivered the bumper stickers to Sides and Blue. (Giving Sides Sunstreaker's as well.. since I still had no desire to talk to him at all) Then headed to the medbay, picked up my things and told Ratchet that if he woke me for anything short of the Decepticon army at our door, I was going to deactivate him with a rusty screwdriver before heading to bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I woke up the next day feeling wonderful, with a bounce in my step and a smile, pranced out to face the world. Nothing could take me down today... It was incredible… how taking that one-day out helped my nerves... and settled my restless streak. It was as though I got a second wind... I was ready to kick aft and take names... Earning a few smiles by the passersby, as I nearly sang on the way to the rec room. After grabbing a quick breakfast I headed for the medbay to set to work

"Good morning partner!" I smiled brightly at the normally cranky ambulance, Ratchet quirked an optic at me in response.

"In a good mood are you?" His faceplates twitched slightly in amusement.

"Let's do some healing! Who need's fix'n?" I beamed up at him ready to heal the whole Autobot army and then some.

"No one, thank Primus." He answered reaching down to gently pick me up and deposit me at my station. "But there is plenty of 'paperwork' to finish… I'm working on inventory at the moment..."

"Oh.." I commented my heart sinking and here I wanted to do something… Ah well look on the bright side…. I can talk to Co over the messenger while I work. Signing in I pulled up the needed files and messenger. (Our ID's are false for our sanity sake)

Mini: HI!

Co: (Pounce) TWILA!

Mini: Hello dear (pats) how are you?

Co: Good! How's the job going?... and has Bee transformed yet?

Mini: haha. Are you ever going to drop that? :) It was just a car dear

Co: Never! I have to have some hope left in the world. And I swear.. if I find out your lying and they are there.. I will kill you.

'_Damn'_ I mentally winced _'If you only knew hon.'_

Mini: Goof... ;p The Job isn't too bad.. Boss man is still grouchy as ever.. but things are a little easier now.

Co: That's good. GAAHH! Darn you FF Net! T-T **No one** has updated.. in like FOREVER ... I'm dying here...You need to post something!

Mini: I told you my stuff isn't good enough yet.. Besides what would I write about..

Then the thought hit me.. _'Dude.. Amber and Prime's story would make a kick ass fanfiction...if they'd agree to it...'_

Co: I dunno.. Anything you do is bound to be decent...

Mini: Pfft...Yeah yeah.... So... anything new happen while I've been away?

Co and I caught up on recent events however limited information I was allowed to give her. As I worked my mind wandered back to my conversation with Amber.

"Hey Ratchet…" I called twisting in my seat to see the medic going through parts... he had laid out everything in a well organized mess.

"Yes?" He replied without looking up.

"Why didn't you tell me Prime had a human spark mate?" I asked frowning at him.. not sure whether to be upset or not.

"You were already having trouble adjusting I didn't want to put more on you until you were ready." Ratchet replied then smirked as I glared at him, automatically knowing it to be a fake excuse. "That and I would have paid a ration of High grade to see the look on your face."

"Ha Ha." I deadpanned then my jaw dropped in shock. "You?! Did you prank me?…"

"Nonsense..." Ratchet commented absently as his optics flashed in amusement. _'I'll be damned...he does have a sense of humor.'_

"… I bet it's hard..." I mused turning back to my laptop and letting the incident slide. "A mech and a human together…. I mean how can humans even form a spark bond? A physical relationship would be next to impossible wouldn't it? How would that even work out? "

"Nothing worth having is easy.. A human soul and Cybertronion's spark are the same thing... they just exist on different energy plane levels… and human females really aren't much different from Cybertronian femmes, when you get to the core of it…" the medic pressed a few buttons on his data pad. "As for a physical relationship our holoforms do have their uses, holoform is the only term that sounds vaguely similar to what our "holoform" is. It's a simpler way to generally get the** idea** across instead of going into lengthy explanations. Our holoforms are as much us as our original forms. A part of our spark is connected; therefore we can feel both physically and spark wise, just as we can our mech form.... Things are a little different of course, due to different types of sensitivity and the like, but you get the idea.... and you'd have to ask ether Amber or Makayla as to your latter question..."

"Makayla?" I questioned tilting my head at him.

"Yes... she and Prowl are spark mates as well… You didn't think Amber and Prime were the only ones did you?" Ratchet quirked an optic ridge at me as I stared at him.

"You mean there's more human/ mech pairings?!" I nearly fell out of my chair. "Prowl? How is that logical?!"

"Well I believe his response was ... It's logically illogical "The medic chuckled "…Of course …. It's not something that's concealed... but due to the delicate nature of **any** relationship and most humans limited mind-set. It's generally not something that's openly discussed..." the ambulance sat his data pad down and came to stand by me. He entered what I like to call 'teaching mode' Ratchet always seemed slightly more light sparked when he was teaching me something other than medical training. "There are more than a few human mech pairings, even a few mech and human male pairings… Femme's are quite rare... with so little left and human females having similar traits it is easy to see where one can find another attractive. Humans base most everything on physical form, at least at first glance and in truth human females even have a similar design to Femmes in that regard, however for Cybertronions and other beings who change shape and can adapted frequently... physical form is of little consequence to whom or what one is compatible with. At least to most, the spark and one's personality is what matters… however there are those even among us who do not approve of an organic and mechanoid pairing ….I would not expect you to be so close minded..."

"I'm not" I scowled at him. "It's just… weird... I mean with homosexuality. It's not my thing... but if you really love someone … I don't see a problem with others, to each their own you know..… But an **alien**… I mean I know you guys have holo's but… " I shifted uncomfortably avoiding his optics.

"Your race seems to even have trouble accepting homosexuality among your own species, much less interspecies relationships, simply because of the lack of contact with other sentient beings..." Ratchet commented. "Over time I am sure you will adapt.." he paused a moment in thought. "Tell me ... if we were on the battlefield and a human was injured... one female, one male.. Which would you aid first?"

"Which is hurt the worst?" I asked back puzzled.

"Both are critically wounded." His faceplates twitched in a light smile.

"Whichever I could get to first." I answered.

"Same question… If one were light or dark skinned would it matter?"

"No!…. again whoever I could get to first.." I frowned my blood heating slightly, was he implying that **I** was prejudice?

"And if one were Gay or Lesbian it wouldn't matter at all?"

"Of course not!!" I scowled openly now. "What are you getting at?"

"What if one was a mech's spark mate? Or vice-versa?"

"What would that have to do with **anything**?" I glared at him.

"And if you found a damaged Decepticon that posed no threat... would you heal them?" Ratchet asked suddenly and I balked at the question.

"We are fighting them, but…" I started after thinking it over a moment. " If one was hurt and didn't pose a threat... yes I'd help them… Their still people… evil people but still people…"

"Exactly." Ratchets eyes brightened slightly and he smiled at me. "They are still people regardless of everything else... It's the spark that matters youngling... the only difference between anyone is a difference of opinion and the choices they make… Decepticons included… however that does not in any way an excuse their actions"

"So..." I started looking up at him... "I don't understand why can't we just agree to disagree?... then we wouldn't have to fight.. You guys are supposed to be all super advanced right?"

"That is much easier said than done youngling. ... Some opinions cannot be compromised on... We may be more technologically advanced than humans… but we're still people Mini.... " The medic sighed deep in thought before giving me his full attention "Now... enough of that... you humans get depressed so easily." Going back to the table he picked up his data pad and changed the subject with a teasing smirk. "Who knows... Perhaps you'll find your spark mate ..:"

"Pfft Right… I'm married to the job boss man. Just like someone else I know.." I smiled knowing Ratchet was the one prone to getting depressed. If he thought on the past too much… then he'd be more likely to break into the High Grade (once off shift). Having walked in on him half overchareged (drunk) once was not a good thing….. It had been a bad day...we had nearly lost a few patients but thankfully they all pulled through just fine. I had never seen a mech overcharged before and thought Ratchet was malfunctioning.( Scared me half to death.) I ran screaming for Wheeljack, who told me what was going on and took care of him. Needless to say the next morning the CMO had gotten an audio full, despite his blowing a processor circuit (more like a bad headache to us.)

"It appears we're out of a few items that will have to be fabricated and a few things picked up from storage… will you be alright here while I assist Wheeljack and Preceptor? … Primus knows those two are a walking bio hazard waiting to happen." Ratchet sighed.

"hehe sure." I smiled up at him. "Just don't get blown up."

"I'll try my best not to... Though with WheelJack one can never have a guarantee." The ambulance smirked. "Com me if something important comes up."

"Will do boss man!" I saluted going back to my work as he left the medbay. A few hours later I was making good time on the paper work (Really just updating medical files from notes and logs.. these guys get hurt constantly so their files need to be kept up to date, even if its just minor stuff.... Ratchet is a feak'n Nazi...) when I heard a swoosh of the medbay doors behind me.

"Where's Ratchet?" A haughty voice demanded and I winced. _'... Damn.. Sunstreaker.. who has he nearly killed now' _Turning in my chair I found him standing in the middle of the bay alone, unharmed and looking none to pleased.

"You don't look half dead.. Is there something you want?" I tried to keep the chipped tone to a minimum but couldn't seem to keep it from completely leaking through. '_Aside__ from getting rid that gear shaft that's shoved up you're…'_ big me mentally started to insult before my thoughts were interrupted.

"Ratchet..." he repeated and .. I couldn't resist. (stupid stupid stupid stupid!)

"I think he'd have a problem with that...you're not his type" I grinned as he frowned. "Ratchet's not here ... something I can do for you?" The mech snorted in response.

"Like I'd let a glitch like you touch my paint job.." Sunstreaker scowled. "Call him.."

"How bout No.." Turning in my chair I frowned up at him." Ratchet has more important things to worry about than your stupid paint job.. Besides I don't see a scratch on you.."

"It's not some where I can reach.. or I'd slagg'n well do it myself _human_." the mech growled through clenched dentalplateing spiting out the last word as though had a bad taste.

"Pft well if you think I'm painting your sorry aft buddy you've got another thing coming.." I snorted then sighed standing, craned my neck to see that there was a decent sized scratch along his back... a place that would be difficult for a mech his build to reach. It looked nasty but not painful… it could wait. Now... I could have told him the truth... we were out of nanite infused paint and that I wasn't trained in cosmetic repairs yet... my job was to focus on keeping them **alive **.. Not pretty, So I couldn't have helped him if I had wanted too... But nooo .. I had to open my smart ass mouth.

"Awww… did the Sunshine get a boo boo?" I teased grinning at him. "Big bad ass mech afraid to get a little roughed up?..... awww..Wah..AH!" I squeaked as a giant black fist closed round me tightly. Vertigo washed over me as the Lamborghini yanked me up to face level.

"I'll show you roughed up..." Sunstreaker growled optics narrowed and speckled white...  
_  
_

_' OH shit... just __**had **__to piss off the psychopath didn't you?'_. My heartbeat raced as his grip tightened and it became increasingly harder to breathe... I could practically feel my body bruising as my head spun. A jolt of fear ran thought me... this was Sunstreaker.. How many people had he killed in his lifetime?.. I had seen him rip Decepticons apart and even scrap his own team mates in a temper... but would he kill me? Would he cross that line? "Put. Me. Down." I hissed glaring at him. Now was no time to lose my backbone, even if it was about to be crushed. "Didn't you hear me you ugly glitch headed idiot! I said PUT ME DOWN!" Blue optics widened in surprise and his hold slacked. _'Oh thank God' _I breathed taking in the much needed oxygen as the pain in my head lessened.

"What the slag did you call me..." the yellow mech stared with a shocked expression. Looking up at him puzzled I tried to think … what was so surprising? it was nothing I hadn't said before... except..

"Ugly.. " I felt my lips twist in a light smirk before thinking.. "Did I ever tell you I absolutely HATE that shade of Yellow?.. "

I winced as his grip tightened once again _'Damn it woman keep your mouth shut!' _mentally scolding myself as Sunny's optics flickered to the medbay table... where Ratchet's supplies were still laid out..a cold feeling came over me as his face plates twisted into an evil smirk. _' Ah shit..'_

Sunstreaker was going to **Pay**. Somehow.. some way... I just wasn't sure **HOW **yet... The next thing I knew I had found myself cocooned from the neck down, gagged and stuck to the ceiling; in the equivalent of industrial strength mech sized duct tape. My voice was long gone from frantic attempts to get someone's attention.. what'd ya know.. it just HAD to be a slow day.. Noa's (aka the ARK) conscious was apparently distracted by some job or other. Noa's good, but unless her sensors are on max ( which takes a -lot- of energy) she can't be EVERYWHERE at once, and she does need to recharge at times too (In those times the ship is on kind of an auto pilot. Systems that aren't needed are shut down to conserve energy. The ARK can also be piloted manually by the crew should her consciousness be knocked off line.) I wasn't too horribly afraid of falling, having seen the stuff that tape had held together... but I was trying desperately hard NOT to think about the possibility... it was a long way down..

I wiggled again trying to get some blood circulation in my legs. Tears welled up and I whimpered as the movement tugged painfully at my skin and clothing. This only seemed ensnare me even more as the tape stuck to itself and my hair. At the moment wasn't sure who I hated more... damn fanfiction authors who came up with this God awful idea in the first place, or a certain yellow delinquent..._ 'I am going to KILL HIM!'_

Half an hour later my temper had cooled to a cold contemplating, when I heard a woosh of the medbay doors and watched as Ratchet and Wheeljack came in with the needed boxes of supplies.

"Mini?" the CMO frowned noticing I wasn't at my station. "Slagg'n youngling… She knows better than to leave the Medbay unattended!"

"Go easy on her Ratch.. I'm sure she only just stepped out…" Wheeljack's head fins flashed happily, ever the peacemaker as they sat their loads on the berth.

"I'm here! RATCHET!" I tried to scream but all that came out was a series of muffled croaks that set me into a coughing fit.

" Twila... what the.. Primus!" The ambulance looked up and his optics widened in shock. Immediately kneeling on the berth below me so he could reach me better he quickly took in the situation… "Jacks get the solvent, the one designed for removing quick fixes."

_'Get me down... please! It hurts!... and.. I gotta pee...' _I pleaded with my eyes, pain shot through me as I thrashed about, eager to get out of this damn mess.

"Hold still!" The medic scolded and I froze whimpering. Once the solvent was applied to the ceiling pieces they had me down.

"Looks like Sideswipe's boredom got the better of him.." Wheeljack sighed as Ratchet scanned me "Are you alright?" I nodded at the question. "Good to see there was no harm done at least" The inventor beamed brightly.

"No harm done!" Ratchet glared " What if she had fallen!... I knew he'd been to fragg'n quiet... when I get my hands on that half afted.." The medic growled cradling me in his hands as he assessed the damage. I sighed in relief, God it felt so good to lie down. "Don't move" Taking a small sharp tool, (much like a scalpel) I flinched then froze as he made a small incision in the tape around my face, before dousing it in the cleaning solution. Red fingers and small tools worked it lose and after one swift painful yank I was finally free to speak.

"Thanks" I mummered my voice horse "Now if you could please..." I started before hearing the medbay doors swoosh open. Turning my head to see Prowl escorting in a certain red Lamborghini in. ( Just so you know, the mechs don't ALWAYS use the same alt modes. Like a Lambo would look very out of place in a small town, where a Corvette, Viper, Mustang or "common" sports car would be more acceptable. In Ratchet's case a Ambulance can call a lot of attention, where a Hummer or SUV would do better in some areas. ....people like shiny flashing lights... Honestly I don't know how many times the rust bucket has ranted "Humans as a whole MUST be ADD... They get into MORE fragg'n accidents by looking at medical transport! The lights signify warning and danger not LOOK THIS WAY AND SEE WHAT HAPPENED!" .... Although Cybertronions do tend to favor some altmodes over others, some models are just more comfortable and particular taste.)

"I didn't do it! Whatever it is.. I swear to Primus I didn't.. MINI!" Sideswipe froze staring at me before his face plates broke out into a grin. "Oh Primus ...I wish I had.."

"She could have DIED you fragg'n idiot!!" The CMO growled at the red sports car as he worked to free me. Ratchet's hands however stayed perfectly steady and gentle despite his current mood.

"Ratch I didn't do it..." Sideswipes optics glowed with amusement. "I swear I've been with Blue all day... besides it's not like she could have fallen.. if that stuff can hold Hide together it can fragg'n well hold her up." Instead of being calmed by his words the medic looked fit to kill.

"That's not the point! ...and you FRAGG'N well KNOW IT! One wrong slip up.. One Wrong move and…" Ratchet launched into his verbal assault and I mentally groaned. We were gona be here all day.

"Will you PLEASE stop talking about me like I'm NOT here?" I frowned wincing at the slight ach in my throat. "I'm immobile... not def, blind, and dumb you know."

"No ...but I can fix the mute part." The CMO frowned down at me, I glared back as Jacks and Sides snickered.

"Ha Ha." I deadpanned now able to move a bit easier I flexed parts of my body to get the blood going better.. My circulation hadn't been completely cut off but staying in the same position for that long hadn't been fun. "Sideswipe didn't do it... for once."

"See!" The red Lambo beamed as the Ratchet pulled a large piece of tape free. The sticky residue was left on my skin and clothing. _'Crap my clothes are going to be ruined. Least it hasn't taken any skin off... much...'_

"Would you mind telling us who is responsible for this then?" Prowl asked politely in his usual cool tone.

"Thank you for ASKING." I directed my words at the 2nd in command but glared at the medic. "And I do mind thank you."

"What?" the Ambulance who now almost had me free stopped working to stare at me.

"I'm not hurt, much... and I'm no squealer ether." Now that my arms were free I worked on getting some of the tape out of my hair. "Ick.. I'm gona need a LONG shower."

"Twila I think you fail to see the seriousness of this situation. Had something happened, however small the probability ..." Prowl started before I interrupted.

"Human pancake... I know." I huffed as the tape, which was now off my hair stuck to my fingers. "Damn it! " Growling I shook my hand to get it free then frowned as it stuck to my other hand. " I'm ok.. it was just a prank." _'Oh no.. ' _I mentally added_ '.. Sunstreaker's aft is mine... now.. just how ..'_

"You're taking this well.." Sides smiled optics twinkling in amusement.... weather it was due to the incident that lead up to me getting pranked or the prank itself was the question. "You're not mad at all?" (Spark twins are a bit special, not everything is known about them yet.. and I'm not talkin' special in the head here people... though personally I do believe this particular set's creators physical coding missed a few digits when they were developing ....if the twins chose to they can merge consciousness, share memories as though they are their own and communicate in ways no other mech can)

"We'll I'm not **happy**... spending my day Stuck to the ceiling wasn't exactly what I had planned." I shot him a dirty look. Sides knew it was Sunny. More importantly he knew that** I **knew it was Sunny, and it surprised him that I didn't rat his brother out. "But I can take a joke just as well as the next person." I sighed kicking the wrinkled tape off my legs then looked up at the medic. "Eww.. I need to get changed.. put me down please."

"You NEED a systems scan, if you were damaged.." Ratchet scolded as I stood up .

"Ratchet… I've just been nearly squashed, stuck to the ceiling for over half an hour and I NEED to PEE DAMN IT! So if you don't **mind**.." Glaring up at him, the medic seemed a little irritated but lowered me to the ground.

I raced to the nearest bathroom then stopped off for a quick shower and change. I didn't get all of the icky residue off but it was a little better. On my trip back I tried to come up with a way to get both Ratchet and Prowl off my back, that and I was debating with myself. _'.... Get back at Sunny... Don't get back at Sunny...'_

_'Are you out of your mind?' _Little Me nearly screamed in panic.

_'Well I'm thinking to myself as 3 different personas .. So I guess I am on some level.' _I responded._ ' Why?'_

_'WHY?! You do realize this is Sunstreaker! He stuck you to the ceiling when you annoyed him!' _Little Me complained,_ ' What do you think he'd going to do if you actually try to prank him?!' _

'_For once I agree with her' _Big Me popped up. _'This does seem like suicide'_

'_Right and this is coming from the part of me that things of Ratchet as a teddy bear?' _I questioned. _'What about the whole don't let them run over you bit?'_

_'True' _Big Me pondered._ 'Oh well! Long as we go out with a bang! ... or take that bastard with us.'_

_Oh my God...You're both crazy! I want my own damn body!' _Little Me exclaimed frustrated.

_'Yeah.. I'll just get Wheeljack right on that.' _I grinned.

_'Bitch'_ Little Me sulked.

_'Calling yourself names really doesn't do well for your self esteem you know.' _Big Me snickered.

I got back to the medbay to find both Prowl and Sides gone. Ratchet informed me that Prowl was going to check the security records and find out what happened. Well Shit... Red Alert wasn't going to be happy when he found out. There wasn't much the security officer missed, if anything. Red doesn't really monitor the medbay unless someone is fritzing, or the rare case there is a Con prisoner in for intensive damage. (not something I've come across yet but I've been told it's happened) Really 95%, if not more, of the base would rather face Megatron than piss of the CMO.

After a quick scan, Ratchet insisted, I was soon back to work still contemplating my revenge when Co messaged me.

Co: You're alive!

Mini: Yes... and pissed.

Co: Oh oh.... What happened?

Mini: Prank and Duct tape... that's all I'm saying.

Co: ... OOOOohhhh sounds like a classic... Ok …who, why, when and how are we getting even?

Mini: Who ...an ass from a different department, why... cause we apparently drive one another crazy... How and when.. I'm not sure... yet.

I was going to have to bide my time when it came to getting even with Sunstreaker, I'd need his guard down to do so.

Co: OOoo Brain storm?

Mini: Hehe... Well I need to do something to his car... something that won't -hurt - it

Co: Hmmm... Plastic wrap...

Mini: nah... he'd catch me.

Co: shaving cream / tooth paste on the paint?

Mini: .... I wish…

Co: hmmmm... something up the tail pipe?

I snickered at the thought.

Mini: No. To easy... hmm switching up the wiring?

Co: Yeah that has been done…. nah ...Switching up the wiring could damage it

Mini: True.... hmmmm

I wracked my brain trying to figure out something.. It would have to be quick and something that couldn't be traced back to me. The muses decided to bless me with a strike of inspiration.

Mini: I've got it!

Co: Spill!

Mini: two words....Bouncy balls..

Co: Tell me tell me!

I grinned and filled her in on the plan. If I could pull it off, this was going to be an amazing prank..... Providing I didn't get caught and survived it.

A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know it's been a while I've been very busy and got a chance to spend time with family…. but I finally got this out. I haven't quit on anything… I'm still working on my other writing.

I hope you all had a great holiday.

On another note SQUEEEE! I'm so excited about the new TF2 movie! But a few things I've been hearing have gotten me a bit worried… I really hope it all works out.

Sides: (grins) I'm gona be in the movie.

Mini: Yes but your supposedly going to be a Silver Corvette…

Sides: Silver…. What the Frag? Where the Pit did they get silver?

Mini: Hell if I know... Least you're in the movie… I haven't even heard if Sunny is in it

Sunny: What… I'm not even IN the movie?

Mini: I haven't heard anything… and there was a rumor at one point about a set of Twins being a combining pink and white Ice cream truck (Sunstreaker stalks toward the door) Where are you going?

Sunny: ( growls stalking out the door) To kill Michael Fragg'n Bay.

Mini: (looks at Sides)…. He wouldn't… (Sides bolts out of the room) OH Shit… RATCHET!

Ratchet: Sideswipe ! (steps into the room) What did you do NOW?

Mini: Sunny's gona kill Michael Bay!

Ratchet: Good riddance!... that smart aft made me lime green.

Mini: I'm serious! Oh damn it…

I'll talk to you guys later ….I gota go save a movie star from a homicidal sports car.


End file.
